Secret Temptations
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Deidara's a typical college student... With a psycho ex boyfriend that stalks him everywhere. Then there's the redhead that shows up at his work everynight... The blonde has stalkers. And both want him for their own. SasoriXDeidara. SasukeXDeidara.
1. Hello Stalker

So, this is a RP between me and **BlueChii2k3**. We're still working on it, but trust me; this is a lot different then **Imperfect.** There's more sex... and some cheating and... Poor Deidara. Haha.

* * *

**Title: **Secret Temptations

**Rating: **M for language and sex

**Pairing: **SasoriXDeidara. With a side of SasukeXDeidara

**Summery: **Deidara's a normal art college student. He works at a simple diner like restaurant in his free time. But for some odd reason every night he works, at the same time, a redheaded man comes into the diner. And he refuses to be served by anyone other then Deidara. The man creeps him out a bit... But Deidara's a little too naïve for his own good. So, he makes a deal with the redhead and ends up going on a date with him. Unfortunately, Deidara's psycho ex-boyfriend isn't going to let this go over that easy... Deidara's feels bad for him... so he takes Sasuke back... All the while... being sexual with Sasori... It could not end well. Not with a psycho emo boyfriend that would very well possibly cut off Sasori's dick for even looking at Deidara wrong... Ahh. The wonderfulness of obsessive Love!

**Warning: **Yaoi. Sex. Psycho emo guys. Haha. You know the normal stuff.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me. You all know that. I wish he did... cuz he'd be... Oh, not for children's ears! Haha! Oh! And remember, half of this (Sasori and Sasuke's parts) Belong to** BlueChii2k3.**

* * *

Deidara nearly tripped over his own feet as he made his way to his table, carrying a tray of food. It seemed like a normal day at work for him. He was lucky today. He had yet to actually break anything. Damn his clumsiness...

A redhead walked into the restaurant, taking his seat in a corner as usual. He came here every evening not to just eat though. He came to watch a certain blonde waiter. He sat back slightly, waiting. He told off every other waiter until a certain blonde one came up to him.

One of Deidara's co workers tapped on his shoulder telling him he had a customer. Deidara blinked as he looked the redheaded man over. The man came every night. Deidara smiled at the redhead and walked over to him. "Hi! Back again I see!"

The redhead turned his eyes to him, smiling. "The usual, please." He ran a hand through his hair, taking his glasses off and putting them down. He just came out of school.

"Of course." Deidara winked at him before walking away, while writing down the man's usual order.

The redhead chuckled softly, watching him carefully as he walked away. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

Deidara placed the piece of paper with the other orders and picked up a tray. He moved back out into the dining area and to another table. The redhead's eyes followed the blonde's every movement, it didn't even seem like he blinked at one point.

Deidara felt like he was being watched. He blinked and looked over his shoulder, noticing the redhead staring at him. He blushed softly and smiled a bit at the man. The redhead was hott, but he creeped Dei out a bit.

The redhead smiled back at Deidara before looking away; only to clean his glasses. His foot tapped on the floor as he continued to wait for his food, impatient.

Deidara made his way back to the kitchen and grabbed the redhead's meal. He hummed as he made his way back to the table. He placed the redhead's food and drink on the table and smiled at him. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." He smiled at him again before starting to eat. Deidara paused at the man a moment before walking away to continue working. The redhead continued to sit there and eat. When he was done he sat back and went back to watching the blonde again.

Deidara hummed as he continued going around and waiting his tables. He noticed the redheaded man was done so we walked back over to him and gave him another flawless smile. "Finished?" He picked up the empty plate. "Desert, or the check?"

"What would you recommend if I say desert?" He smiled a dazzling smile.

Deidara blushed slightly. "Um, well, if you have a great sweet tooth I recommend the double chocolate mousse cake."

"I see. Can you bring me that then?"

"Sure." He giggled at him softly before turning and going back to the kitchen. The redhead smiled, watching him again. A few minutes later Deidara came back out with the cake and placed it in front of the redhead. "I hope you like it. It's my favorite thing in his whole place." He said, grinning.

The redhead pushed the cake to him. "Then how about you have the first bite, ne?" He smiled that dazzling smile again.

The blonde blinked, blushing. "Um, if you insist..." He glanced around, noticing the place was pretty empty. He smiled softly and sat down across from the redhead. He picked up the fork and took a small bit. He placed it in his mouth and almost moaned at the sweet chocolately goodness that filled his senses.

The redhead rested his chin on his hand, watching the blonde carefully. "And now you can have the rest."

Deidara licked the chocolate from his lips. "No." He pushed the plate to the redhead. "You **HAVE** to atleast try it."

"If I don't like it, you have to sit here with me tomorrow here for some food with me." He smiled.

He blinked, surprised. "Um..." He smiled. "Ok."

He took the fork from Deidara and took a little piece before placing it in his mouth. He chewed and made a slight disgusted face. He hated cake.

Deidara pouted slightly. "Aw! You don't like it?"

The redhead took a napkin and put the mashed cake in it. "I hated it."

His pout grew. "But it's soooo good! How can you not like it??"

"Hm...like this; I hate it." He pushed the plate to Deidara.

"Damn..." He sighed and took the fork from the redhead, taking a bite for himself. "You don't like chocolate?"

"I hate chocolate. Along with cake." He smiled his dazzling smile.

He blinked. "Wait... You... You tricked me!" He pointed at him with the fork.

The redhead chuckled softly, sitting back. "I didn't trick you, I just didn't tell you I hated chocolate and cake."

He narrowed his eyes playfully. "You still tricked me." He took another bit of the cake.

The redhead stuck out his tongue at him. "Enjoy the cake, I am paying for it." He smiled.

He pouted but ate the cake anyway. "So now I have to have lunch with you tomorrow? I'm off, so we don't have to eat here."

"Where would you like to eat then?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"Me either. By the way, your name is Deidara right?"

He nodded. "Yes. And yours?"

"My name is Sasori." He held out his hand to Deidara. "Nice to meet you."

Deidara smiled at him and placed his slightly smaller hand in Sasori's. "Nice to meet you too."

Sasori shook his hand lightly before letting it go. "You have a pretty smile."

He blushed slightly. "Thank you. So do you."

And Sasori smiled that dazzling smile. "Why thank you."

"You come here a lot." He said, finishing off the cake.

"Its a nice place and I'm too lazy to cook after school."

"School? Where do you go?"

"I go to University Of The Arts."

He blinked. "You're an artist? What kind?"

"I major in Graphic Arts. Minor in Wood Carving."

Deidara nodded. "Oh! I go to UOA too. I major in sculpting." He said grinning.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow at Deidara. "I would like to see one if you don't mind."

He blushed slightly. "R-really?"

Sasori nodded. "Yes, really."

He lowered his eyes. "Um.. well... you see... I don't really... have any. After a project... I blow it up."

"...Why?"

"Because it's so beautiful. My kind of art is a little different then others... I believe art is fleeting and... blowing them up is incredibly beautiful."

"I...really don't agree with you on that."

"How can you not? It's the best kind of art."

"Its not. Fine art is something great that is eternal."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "You're entitled to your own opinion."

"Deidara!" The blonde looked up to see his manager glaring at him. "Get your ass back to work!"

Deidara waved at him and stood up. "Ah, sorry but I guess I need to get back to work."

"Its alright. May I get he check please?" Sasori shrugged lightly.

"Of course!" He pulled out the paper and placed it in front of Sasori. "There ya go."

Sasori looked at it before placing the money on the table, leaving extra for Deidara. "Keep the tip." He stood up.

He grinned at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow." He waved lightly as he moved to the exit.

"Bye! Tomorrow then!" He waved at him before picking up the money and putting it in his apron and clearing the table.

Sasori smiled as he walked out the restaurant, putting on his glasses as he started to walk home. Today was a good day and tomorrow would be even better for him.

Deidara smiled as he made his way back to the kitchen. So the redheaded man wasn't as creepy as he once thought. Plus, they had the same interest! Kinda... It turned out to be pretty good day.

* * *

Ah Yay! So, tell me what you think? The next part is the date and some interaction with the psycho ex boyfriend. Yayness!

Please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	2. Psycho Ex Boyfriend

Aw! Yay to those who reviewed! It means a lot to us! Well, enjoy this part and the introduction of Psycho/Stalker Sasuke. Hehe...

* * *

The next day, Sasori stood outside of the restaurant as he waited for Deidara. He had just come out of school. His red hair was slightly ruffled and his glasses were on still.

Deidara fixed his long blonde hair as he ran toward the restaurant. He was late. He shifted his black bag over his shoulder as he rounded the corner. He slowed to a walk as the restaurant came into view.

Sasori was leaning against the wall, tapping his foot on the floor. He looked a bit displeased for waiting so long. He was **very** impatient.

Deidara walked up to Sasori quickly. "Hey! Sorry i'm late!"

"Why exactly were you late? If I may ask."

He panted lightly. "Well, I was stopped by my ex boyfriend. And he's like totally crazy and wouldn't let me leave and yea... I'm sorry."

Sasori sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. "It's fine. I've had a psycho ex before it's no problem." He shrugged lightly.

Deidara smiled at him. "Ok."

Sasori smiled his most dazzling smile. "Where would you like to go?"

He blinked, dazed for a moment. "Um, any where is fine."

Sasori shrugged lightly and started to walk. The blonde followed beside him. "So tell me about yourself, Deidara."

He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you're willing to tell."

"I'm pretty open."

"Tell away." Sasori smiled.

He nodded. "Um... Well, I born and raised in Minnesota and moved here to New York for collage. I'm gay obviously and have a crazed ex boyfriend who kinda stalks me... I work a lot and when i'm not working... i'm creating art."

"Sounds like an interesting life."

"I suppose. Ever since my parents found out i'm gay I no longer have a family but that's alright. What about you?"

"I've been living here for as long as I can remember. I am also gay. I am currently unemployed, but I still have money because my filthy rich grandmother sends me money every week. I'm mostly in school creating art or in the restaurant killing time."

He smiled. "So how old are you?" **(v.v Old enough to be your great grandfather...)**

"I am 23 years old. I'm turning 24 in three weeks."

"Cool! You're older then me! I'm 21."

Sasori smiled at him. "I see. Did you just turn 21?"

"Yup! About 2 weeks ago actually."

"Happy belated birthday then."

"Aw! Thank you!" He grinned at him.

"You're welcome." He smiled his dazzling smile again.

"Your smile is flipping amazing!"

Sasori blinked. "What smile exactly?"

"The one you just did."

"This one?" He smiled sweetly. "Or this one?" His dazzling smile.

He blinked. "The last one."

"Oh, my dazzling dazzling smile."

"It has a name?" Deidara giggled. "That's awesome."

Sasori chuckled. "I just made it up."

He giggled softly. "That's cute."

"Me or the name?" He smiled.

"Both."

"That's great to know." He turned as he walked into a pretty expensive restaurant. Deidara smiled and followed after him. Sasori asked for a table for two. They were taken to a table for two like asked and it was placed in a somewhat secluded area. Deidara looked around the restaurant realizing it was a pretty expensive looking place. Sasori sat back in his seat, looking over the menu. Deidara looked the menu over, blinking in confusion.

Sasori glanced at Deidara. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No..."

"Are you sure?" The blonde nodded. "Alright." Sasori went back to looking at the menu.

Deidara bit his bottom lip and looked the menu over. Sasori put the menu down, placing his chin on his hand while he waited for the waiter. Deidara rocked from side to side as he continued to look the menu over. Half the stuff, he had no clue what it was.

"Need help?"

He looks up from the menu. "Hm?"

"You look like you're having a bit of trouble, need help?"

He smiled shyly. "Kinda..."

"What would you usually eat?"

He shrugged. "I'm open to pretty much anything but... I'm kinda... a vegan."

"Kind of?"

He blushed, lowering his eyes to the table. "Well, I don't eat meat. But like... i'm not so extreme that I don't do dairy and stuff. I couldn't live without milk and chocolate... ooo cheese too..."

"Uh...want some vegetables?" Deidara just shrugs. "That's not an answer."

"Well, I mean, I'd like something different."

"...Like?"

"I don't know... Something really yummy..."

"...French fries?"

Deidara busted out laughing. Sasori blinked, eyeing the boy. "I'm sorry." He said, calming down. "I'm a picky eater..."

"It's alright."

He grinned at him brightly. Sasori smiled his dazzling smile. Deidara blushed, looking back at the menu. Sasori chuckled, sitting back. His foot started to tap on the floor. There he went being impatient again.

Deidara heard the tapping and looked up. "You alright?"

Sasori blinked, and then he nodded. "I'm just...impatient."

He blinked. "Ah."

"Yup." Deidara tapped his finger tips on the table. Sasori eyed him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "A little anxious is all."

"For?"

"Well, my ex just worries me sometimes."

"Oh, is he that crazy?"

"Oh yes..."

"That must really suck."

Deidara sighed. "I'm more afraid that he's going to end up hurting himself..."

"Why?"

"Well, he's pretty much hates himself, and me breaking up with him caused more self inflicted pain. The boy's insane. I swear."

"Emo?"

"Pretty much."

"Sound like it."

"He wasn't so bad when we first started dating..."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Alright then." Sasori smiled at him. "Ready to order?"

"Sure..."

"...You're not ready, are you?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready..."

"Okay?"

"Why don't I just get what you're getting?"

"Vegetables and French fries?"

"Haha ok."

Sasori chuckled, eyes narrowing slightly as he looked around for a waiter. Deidara smiled and leaned back in the chair, crossing his legs.

A waiter finally walked over to them. "I'm sorry for the wait; may I take your orders?"

"Two plates of vegetables and French fries."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Red wine." He looked at Deidara. "You?"

He blinked. "Um... Water is fine."

The waiter smiled at them before walking off. Sasori huffed. Deidara titled his head at the redhead. Sasori just blinked at him. "What?"

"You alright?"

"Yes, why?"

He shrugged. "Just making sure."

"Alright..."

Deidara smiled and leaned forward over the table. "So... Why'd you ask me out anyway?"

"You're cute enough." He smiled his dazzling smile.

"Cute enough?"

Sasori stuck out his tongue. "You're adorable."

He blushed. "T-Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So I take it you're single at the moment then?"

"Of course." Sasori smiled.

"Cool." He returned the smile.

"And You're single?"

"Sure am."

"That's a good thing to know."

He nodded. "But with Sasuke trailing me like a hawk... dating is kinda hard..."

"Is he that bad?"

"I wasn't exaggerating when I said he stalks me..."

"I see..." Sasori eyed Deidara. Psycho ex boyfriend wasn't the only stalker.

"I mean... I care about him... sure but... he doesn't know when to give up... I bet you he followed us here..."

"What does he look like?"

"He's hard to miss... usually dressed all in black... black spiky hair... black eyes... he's pretty pale and small... He's still in high school and only 17."

Sasori looked around for awhile before smiling at Deidara. "Psycho emo ex boyfriend in dark table in the corner on the right."

Deidara blinked before looking out the corner of his eyes. He saw Sasuke and groaned. "Ah damnit..."

"He's giving himself paper cuts."

Deidara placed his head in his hands. "I fucking swear..."

"Ah, he's bleeding black." **(Haha joke between me and ****BlueChii2k3. Sasuke's soooo emo he bleeds black! Haha...)** He ran a hand through his hair. "A diary? In public. Probably writing depressing poetry." Muse. Muse. Muse.

Deidara sighed. "I should go talk to him..."

"Go ahead." He shrugged.

He got up slowly and walked over to the dark corner. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke stopped writing, looking up at Deidara. He blinked before standing. "I knew you'd come to your senses. Have a seat." He pulled back the other seat across from him so that Deidara could sit.

Deidara blinked at him, not moving. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to follow you just in case that perv tries to touch you!" The raven haired boy said kinda loudly.

Deidara hushed him. "Sasuke, calm down." He moved closer to him, carefully grabbing his wrist. "Now you shouldn't follow me around like this."

"B-but why? What if that creep tries to touch you and take you away from me?!"

He blinked. "Sasuke... i'm not yours. I've told you that. He's just a friend anyway."

"Don't lie to me! He isn't just a friend! You're only telling me this so that I will leave you alone and you two can go on with your date!" **(well duh!)**

He pulled on Sasuke's wrist. "Calm down Sasuke! Your obsession with me isn't healthy! We broke up. You have to move on."

Sasuke tugged his arm back. "No! We didn't! We were just on a little break which is over now..."

"What do you mean it's over now? I never agreed to anything."

"Let's go to the movies or the park!" He started to tug Deidara to the exit.

He pulled his arm back, refusing to move. "Sasuke! No. We broke up and we are NOT together."

Sasuke blinked at him, playing with the hem of his shirt. "I should go...you need to cool down. You're angry. I don't like you angry..." He moved to the exit, head looking down.

He sighed. "Wait... Sasuke..." He moved after him, grabbing his wrist gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry with you..."

Sasuke doesn't look at him, staring at the floor. "You hate me..."

"I don't hate you Sasuke..." He said softly, pulling the raven haired boy into a hug. "You just worry me sometimes..."

Sasuke held onto Deidara tightly. "I'm fine."

Sasori eyed Sasuke and Deidara, his hand jerking slightly as he watched them. He wanted the blonde...

"Sasuke... I care about you... you know that. Just not... Like that. Please Sasuke. You need to give up on me ok? There's someone better out there for you."

Sasuke quickly pushed himself away from Deidara. "No! You're the only one! You're mine like i'm yours! I really do love you!" And with that said he ran out the restaurant.

Deidara blinked in surprise. He knew Sasuke was obsessed but love? He loved him? He sighed and rubbed his temples with his finger tips. Sasori stood up, moving to Deidara before poking him. Deidara looked up and met Sasori's red eyes.

Sasori smiled at him. "How about a walk instead of food?"

The blonde nodded. "Please?"

Sasori moved to the exit. He had already paid for everything. Deidara followed after him slowly. Sasori looked back at him. "You aren't really walking if you go that slowly."

"Sorry." He picked up his pace so he was walking next to Sasori.

"It's alright. Where would you like to go?"

"It doesn't really matter. I just need to get my mind off Sasuke."

"Why don't I show my creations then?" His dazzling smile. "They're at my place."

He nodded smiling. "Yea! That'd be great!"

Sasori chuckled and continued walking. "It's not a long walk from here."

"Ok!" He bounced up and down, suddenly feeling better.

* * *

Dei's too innocent for his own good! what kinda person goes to a stranger's house alone? Ah, oh the possibilities of what can happen. But don't worry nothing bad. I promise.

So, next part... Deidara gets to see Sasori's art and gets to create some of his own art with Sasuke! Ah, so much drama. Dei's such a bad boy. You'll see why I say that coming soon! Haha, let's see... I promised sex and you'll get it... Not the next part, but the one after? No, actually two more parts. Oh, and it's so worth it! And then a bunch of sex after. Well, it's not really full blown sex... Ahh, you'll see for yourself. -grin-

So, Please review! Tell us what you think of psycho ex Sasuke! Haha, believe me, he gets worse. We were RPing this last night and we started to feel really bad for Sasuke... I mean... Ahh you'll see. Haha. Don't forget to review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	3. Psycho Boyfriend?

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed!

* * *

Deidara followed behind Sasori as they made their way to his apartment. Sasori removed his glasses, putting them away. Deidara grinned at him. "You look sexy with those glasses on. What do you need them for anyway?"

Sasori stuck out his tongue at Deidara. "I can't see very well from afar."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, not a problem to me since most people finds me more attractive with them on."

He nodded. "Yup."

Sasori crossed his hands behind his head, turning into an apartment building. Deidara followed after him. They walked up the stairs to the third floor before moving to Sasori's apartment door, the redhead taking out his keys. Deidara bounced behind him, excited to see the redhead's art. Sasori opened the door, walking inside. Deidara followed Sasori into his apartment, looking around the spacious area.

It wasn't anything fancy. There was a red leather couch, a plasma screen TV, DVD's, radio, and some pictures. "This of course is the living room."

Deidara smiled. "It's nice."

"Its home." Sasori shrugged lightly as he moved to a room, Deidara following after him. Sasori opened the door and walked in. "This is where I get creative."

Deidara walked in after him and looked around the room. In the room were puppets all around. Some unfinished and some hung up on a shelf. There were also some beautiful paintings. He blinked in surprise. "Puppets?"

"Yeah, long-lasting." He shrugged. "...I'm not a ventriloquist though."

He tilted his head, walking closer to one of the puppets. "They look very well made... You weren't lying when you said eternal..."

"I take my time with each one. I inspect them each day, clean them, and make sure they're perfect."

"Wow..." He said breathlessly.

"I have never failed a project because of how I am with my art." He smiled his dazzling smile.

"Perfectionist."

"Yup."

He smiled softly. "Amazing..." He squatted down in front of a puppet and ran his finger tips over the smooth wooden face. "You're incredible..."

Sasori put on his glasses as he glanced at Deidara. "I would like to see one of your sculptures. Do you mind not blowing it up and show it to me?"

He shrugged. "I'm working on a project now... After it's graded I could show it to you. You could watch me blow it up!" He said grinning as he ran his fingers over the wood delicately.

"I'd rather not."

"Aw, but it's the best part."

"I really don't like your view on art."

He pouted. "Well, I don't like yours but I respect it."

"I don't respect yours."

He narrowed his eyes and stood up, facing him. "Well that's just fucking great." Deidara was very passionate about his view on art. He huffed and left the room, intending to leave all together.

Sasori rolled his eyes and followed after him. "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, ne?"

"Yes, but it's called respecting others opinions."

"I don't respect yours." He shrugged. "I see no beauty in blowing art up."

"That's your opinion. You should atleast respect mine." He glared at him before exiting the apartment.

Sasori didn't go after him. He simply closed the door behind him and moved to his room. He wasn't planning on respecting Deidara's opinion.

Deidara grumbled to himself as he made his way through the crowded New York streets. Sasori pissed him off. He felt stupid to even consider wanting to get to know the redhead. He didn't want to go home. So he wondered the crowded streets.

Then, A pale hand grabbed Deidara's arm. The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin at the suddenly cold hand on him. He squealed like a little girl before turning around. It was the one and only psycho emo ex boyfriend: Sasuke!

"Sasuke! You scared the crap out of me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He clutched a hand to his chest, his heart pounding.

"O-oh...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay? Let me make it up to you." He panicked slightly.

He shook his head. "It's alright. Just don't do that again."

"Alright... I won't, I promise. Do you need anything? Did that redhead hurt you?!"

He blinked. "What? No. He didn't hurt me. Well... not really."

"Not really!? He did, didn't he? I knew it! I knew it! He looked like trouble. Where are you hurt!?" Sasuke started to try and inspect Deidara's body for wounds.

"Sasuke! I'm not hurt damnit!" He pushed the raven haired boy away. "Calm down. He was just rude is all."

"W-Wha?" Sasuke blinked. "How? Why? Tell me!"

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. "He doesn't respect my art."

"He doesn't?! Your art is incredible though! It's beautiful and explosive!"

Deidara blushed. "Thanks... But... he's is just different and he doesn't like mine. That's cool and all but the least he could do is respecting it. I don't exactly like his, but I respect it..."

"Forget about him! He is no one! You are beauty! Art! Divine and unique! Come with me to my house and we can make beautiful paintings together and then blow them up!"

Deidara blinked, actually liking the sound of Sasuke's plan. But he wasn't sure if he could trust the boy. "As long as you promise nothing funny, alright?"

"I promise! I really do!"

He eyed him, not completely believing the boy but the prospect of blowing things up over ruled all thought. "Alright."

Sasuke brightened up a bit as he took Deidara's hand and practically skipped to his house. Deidara followed after him, excited about blowing something up. Sasuke smiled faintly at Deidara. He was excited about being around the blond and he was going to use this to get with him. Deidara was lost in his own world of exploding things to really care what the raven haired boy was thinking.

"Where would you like to blow them up? Roof or backyard??"

"The roof!!"

"Awesome! We can see the beautiful night while we're at it!"

Deidara grinned. "Yes!"

"And maybe even talk... about us..."

Deidara blinked in surprise. "Talk?" He bit his lip. Talking wouldn't hurt. He figured Sasuke deserved that much... After all, the break up was pretty sudden. "Ok."

Sasuke smiled again before continuing to walk on to his house. He was excited and happy to be around Deidara again. He didn't know how long he could've lived without him...

Deidara smiled at the boy and followed him. It wasn't that he didn't care about Sasuke... the boy was just... too much for him to handle in a serious relationship. He was possessive and got jealous over the smallest things. But damn was the boy good in bed...

After awhile, Sasuke walked into his big house. He quickly moved to the attic where everything they needed was. "What're we gonna blow up?" Deidara asked.

"We have to paint something first!"

"Ahh.., you paint. Your paintings are better then mine."

"Are not!"

"Yes they are."

"Mine are nothing compared to yours!"

"That's sweet Sasuke, but i'm a sculptor, not a painter."

Sasuke looked at him for awhile before looking away with a soft sigh, grabbing some paint and a random piece of wood. He sat down on the floor, his legs crossed Indian style. Deidara clapped and got on his knees behind the boy, watching over his shoulder. Sasuke thought for a moment before beginning to paint.

Deidara hummed, leaning over Sasuke and resting his chin on the boy's shoulder, watching him paint. It was always calming to watch him paint. Sasuke eyed Deidara before looking back at the board and starting to paint again. It was a reflection of himself and Deidara resting his chin on his shoulder.

Deidara smiled. "Aw, that's so cute."

Sasuke smiled faintly as he started adding some detail. "And you're beautiful..." Yup, the only time when Sasuke was as calm as ever was when he was painting.

He blushed slightly. "Thank you..."

"Why did we break up...?"

He blinked confused for a moment, before closing his eyes and turning his head to rest his cheek on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sometimes you're too much for me Sasuke... You get too possessive and jealous... "

"I can change..." In his dreams...

"No... You can't Sasuke... i'm sorry... I do care about you and I don't want to lose you as a friend."

The paintbrush snapped in Sasuke's hand and so did the boy. "What do you mean friend!? I freaking LOVE you! I care for you a lot! I CAN change! I can!"

Deidara jumped back. "Calm down Sasuke!"

He spun around, leaving the painting abounded on the floor. "How do you want me to calm down when all you want to do is be friends?! I can't just be your friend!? How do you want me to do that and then see you with other people!?"

Deidara's eyes widened. "Sasuke... I'm sorry. But maybe if you didn't follow me every fucking place I went, you wouldn't have to see me with other people!"

"THEY'LL HURT YOU! I HAVE TO FOLLOW YOU TO BE YOUR PROTECTION! THEY MIGHT TOUCH YOU AND EVERYTHING!"

"Maybe I want them to touch me." He hissed, his eyes narrowing into a glowing glare in the moonlight shining in from the small windows.

"W-WHAT!? Why would you want THEM to touch you?"

"I don't fucking know Sasuke! You're over reacting! I don't need protection. I can take care of myself!"

"Can you!? Can you REALLY take care of yourself?"

"Of course I can!"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"Why can't I...?"

"Because I said so!" Psycho indeed...

He blinked. Then once more... then a third time. He didn't know how to deal with Sasuke when he was like this. "Sasuke..."

"What?!"

"I'm... I'm sorry." He lowered his head slightly. Sasuke blinked at him, calming down. "Please don't be angry with me..."

"E-eh...I'm not angry with you. I'd never be angry with you."

"I'm not helpless you know..."

"Hm?"

"I can take care of myself..."

"I want to take care of you."

"I know... and that's sweet. But... Sasuke... I just think... we're better off with other people."

"NO!"

He winced, lowering his eyes to the floor. "You're too possessive Sasuke."

"I CAN CHANGE!"

"You'd do that? For me?"

"Only if we get back together..."

He sighed. "As long as you promise to not be so damn possessive. One slip up and we're done." Sasuke smiled and nodded happily. Deidara sighed and met Sasuke's eyes. "Good but this is just a trial thing, alright?" Sasuke nodded happily. Deidara couldn't help but smile at the boy. "Ok." He opened his arms. "Now come here."

Sasuke crawled to him, since they were on their knees, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Deidara smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy tightly. "Your possessiveness really is your only down fall, love."

"Sorry...I can change...I love you..."

He took a deep breath, burying his head in Sasuke's pale neck. "I know you do..."

"Do you love me?"

"Love's a strong word Sasuke... but what I feel for you... it's... close."

"...You...Don't love me."

"But I can. If your possessiveness goes away."

"It will! I promise."

He smiled. "Good. Then we'll see..." Sasuke smiled faintly and pecked his cheek. He smiled and turned his head slightly, pecking Sasuke's lips with his own.

"Oh, the painting!" Sasuke let go of him and moved back to the wood painting.

He giggled at the boy. "Ah yes the painting."

He held it up to Deidara. "Ready to blow it up?"

He grinned and clapped his hands. "Hell yea I am!"

Sasuke pointed to a box. "Get the things to blow it up in there while I go up on the roof."

"Ok!" He stood and went over to the box, rummaging through it, looking for everything he needed.

Sasuke got to his feet and took the wood, going up on the roof. Deidara hummed as he gathered the things in his hands and went to the roof as well. Sasuke looked at the sky with a faint smile before putting the wood aside. He looked down to see if there was anyone around which there wasn't.

The blonde walked over to Sasuke and put the materials on the roof. Sasuke smiled at him. "Would you like to do the honors?"

He grinned, nodding. "YES!" He leaned down and gathered the things together, preparing a perfect bomb.

Sasuke sat down, a little ways away, watching Deidara with a faint smile. He was only happy and somewhat calm when he was around Deidara.

Deidara grabbed the painting and placed in within the bomb, grinning as he did so. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he continued to watch.

"Done!" He grinned and crawled over to Sasuke, sitting in the boy's lap.

Sasuke let him crawl in his lap. "How loud will the bang be?" He asked with a smile.

He grinned. "Not to loud... but it'll be big."

"Good."

He bounced in Sasuke's lap, waiting for the small timer to go off. "5 more seconds..." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist, waiting as well.

Then it exploded. Pieces flying off in different directions. It was beautiful. Deidara squealed with delight and clapped his hands together. Sasuke jumped slightly, smiling at Deidara. "That was amazing."

"Yay! Ah it was orgasmic!" He grinned, bouncing up and down.

Sasuke laughed, pulling him closer. "Very."

He sighed in content, leaning back against Sasuke. He loved it when the boy was like this. Moments like this with him were the best.

"I love you..."

He turned his head and nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's neck. "I know..." He took a deep breath, breathing in his spicy scent.

Sasuke sighed softly, playing with Deidara's long blonde hair. "Alright..."

"I will Sasuke... just give me time." He raised his hand and cupped it around the side of Sasuke's neck, playing with the ends of his raven hair.

"Can...you promise me that?" He nodded against the boy's neck. "Say it..."

"I promise Sasuke." **(BAAAAAAAAAD Idea to make that promise!)**

"Thank you."

Deidara nodded, curling up closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke lay back on the roof, looking at the sky as he continued to hold the blonde. He loved this.

Deidara nuzzled his nose against his neck, moving closer to the boy. "You're so comfy..."

"I know..."

He grinned and moves up slightly so he was face to face with him. He leaned his head down slightly and placed his lips to Sasukes. The raven haired boy smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Deidara smiled back, his eyes sliding shut. He shifted so he was straddling the raven haired boy, but their bodies were still connected.

Sasuke closed his eyes, pressing his lips more against the blonde's. Deidara let out a soft moan, running his tongue along the boy's small bottom lip. Sasuke bit Deidara's bottom lip before parting his own slightly. Deidara slid his tongue into the boy's mouth, tasting every inch that he had already memorized once before.

A low moan escaped Sasuke's mouth as his own tongue explored all around Deidara's mouth. Deidara pressed his body closer to Sasuke's, slowly grinding his hips against the other boy's. Sasuke tilted his head back, breaking the kiss, as he let out another moan. "Deidara."

Deidara smirked and moved his mouth to Sasuke's neck, nipping and sucking at it; leaving purple and blue marks on the soft pale skin. Sasuke tugged on Deidara's hair, emitting a moan from the blonde, and tilted his head to the side to give him more access to his neck. Deidara bit down hard, drawing blood. He licked up the blood, moaning softly as he did so.

"A-ah...hmmm...Dei." He opened his eyes slightly, looking at him.

He pulled back slightly and met Sasuke's eyes, licking his lips. "Hm?"

"Are you going home after this or are you gonna sleep over?"

He leaned back down and ran his tongue over Sasuke's cheek. "Do you want me to stay?" Sasuke smiled, nodding. "Then I'll stay. I have a class at 9 though."

"I know."

He blinked, raising his head. "You know? You know what?"

"That you have a class at nine."

He tilted his head to the side. "How'd you know that?"

"You'll get mad..."

He bit his lip. "I won't... I promise."

"I broke into your apartment and copied your schedule..."

He blinked in surprise. "You... broke in?" He leaned up slightly. "You know you... could have just asked..."

"...You wouldn't have told me."

"Sasu..." He nuzzled his nose against the other boy's. "I would have... if you gave me a good reason."

"...You'd call me possessive again with my reason..."

He closed his eyes, sighing softly. "What's your reason?"

"To watch you..."

He blinked. "Ahh fuck..." He sighed and dropped his head, resting his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sorry..."

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "It's alright... Just... don't do it again."

"Kay..."

He smiled. "Good."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Lets go to bed."

He nodded. "Alright."

They both sat up and got to their feet. Sasuke took Deidara's hand, the blonde squeezing it in return. Sasuke squeezed his hand back, moving back inside and to his room. Deidara followed after him. Sasuke walked into his room, letting go of Deidara's hand and plopped down on his bed. Deidara crawled in next to him, cuddling up to him. Sasuke pulled him close, closing his eyes. Deidara cuddled up to his chest, closing his eyes as well.

Sasuke easily started to doze off with a faint smile and soon after fell asleep. He was happy for the first time in awhile. He was back with his love. He had to write this in his diary tomorrow. It wasn't long until Deidara was asleep was well.

* * *

Oh, this part was pretty long. Yay! So, remember I mentioned cheating? Haha now you see what I mean. Sasuke as his boyfriend, Sasori as his lover. Poor Dei... OH! You all get some yummy sex in the next chapter too! Actually... It's not really sex. Ah, you'll see. I promise you this is SasoriXDei so don't freak out. We've decided to do another story after this one. It'll be a kinda sequel. It'll be about Sasuke finally finding his true love. My first SasuXNaru!

Anyway, please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	4. Secret Lover

Thanks to those that reviewed! I'm sure you're looking forward to the lime in this! Haha. Well, enjoy!

* * *

The next day around the evening, Sasori walked into the restaurant and sat in his usual seat. Deidara hummed as he made his way to his next table. He paused when he realized it's Sasori but the man was in his section. So he had to wait on him. He sighed and made his way over to him. "Hey. The usual?"

"Of course."

He smiled at him and left him, going to get his normal order. Sasori, like always, watched Deidara. He didn't have his glasses on because he simply didn't feel like wearing them. He looked a tad bit bored. It wasn't long before Deidara returned with his food. He placed it in front of Sasori and gave him another smile. "Enjoy."

Sasori smiled his most dazzling smile at Deidara. "I will. Thank you." Deidara blinked before smiling again and walking over to another table. Sasori watched him before starting to eat his meal.

Deidara smiled at the girls at the table he was waiting on. They were obviously flirting with him, and he saw no harm in flirting back. Flirting would equal a good tip. Sasori paid no mind to Deidara as he ate. When he was done, he sat back in his chair. Deidara made his way away from the girls, glad to get away from them, and over to Sasori. "Finished?"

Sasori smiled at him. "Yes, I am."

He picked up the empty plate. "Check?"

"Nope." He smiled his dazzling smile. "How about dessert?"

He nodded. "What would you like?"

"What would you recommend?"

"Well..." Deidara placed a finger to his chin. "You don't like chocolate... or cake... Soooo... We have great ice cream."

"What flavors?"

"Well... Strawberry is pretty good. Vanilla too. But Orange sherbet is my favorite." He said, grinning.

"Then I will have that." He smiled.

"Ok!" He grinned at him and left to go get the ice cream. Sasori rested his chin on his hand as he watched him go. Deidara came back soon after with the ice cream. "Here we go!" He placed it in front of him. "Enjoy."

Sasori eyed it before tilting his head. "You have the first spoonful."

He blinked. "Trying to fatten me up?" He asked, smiling.

Sasori chuckled softly. "I just like seeing your face when you eat something you like." He gave Deidara his dazzling smile.

He blinked. "Um... ok..." He took the spoon and took a little of the ice cream and put it in his mouth. He smiled at the yummy ness.

Sasori pushed the ice-cream to him. "Now have the rest."

He blinked, blushing. "Ahh not again! You ordered it! Atleast try it!" He whined.

Sasori simply smiled at him. "I hate ice-cream."

"You don't like sweets very much do you?"

"I do. Just certain kinds which I will not tell you." He smiled.

He pouted. "Aww... Fine."

"Now have the rest of your ice-cream."

He sighed and sat down in front of Sasori. It was his break anyway. He pulled the ice cream in front of him and took another spoon full. Sasori tilted his head, watching him. Deidara smiled at him. "Do you enjoy watching me eat?"

"Of course. You're adorable."

He grinned. "Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

Deidara took another spoon full into his mouth. Sasori tilted his head to the other side, continuing to watch him. Deidara licked the silver spoon clean.

"Maa, you shouldn't do that in front of me." Sasori said with a smile.

Deidara blinked confused. "Hm?"

"You shouldn't lick the spoon like that."

He smirked. "Why not?" He dipped it in the ice cream again and licked the ice cream from the spoon playfully.

Sasori smirked slowly. "Because I won't hesitate to jump over this table and do what you're doing to the spoon to you."

He stopped licking the spoon, blushing. "I... don't think my boyfriend would like that too much..." He placed the spoon down.

"I've looked around the place and your boyfriend isn't here." He smiled. "And I'm sure you would love that."

He swallowed hard, leaning back in the seat. "Um... oh my..."

Sasori's smile turns into smirk. "You're only with him for pity, right?"

He blinked. "Pity? No. I care about him. I do like him... he's just a bit extreme."

Sasori poked his forehead. "I saw."

He crinkled his nose. "But he promised to tone it down. I trust him."

"I doubt that would work."

"You don't know him."

"I saw how he acted. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he really needs."

He pressed his lips together. "And what is that?"

"A therapist."

"He has one."

"Not a very good one if he's being like that."

He sighed. "He's not as bad as he use to be."

Sasori eyed Deidara. "And how bad was he?"

He bit his lip. "Bad."

"Bad as in?"

He sighed. "He wasn't abusive to me or anything just... abusive to those that would even look at me."

"Basically beat the shit out of other people because he was very jealous and possessive."

"Yea."

Sasori's foot started to move up Deidara's leg. "I see."

He froze. "Y-Yea. He's not like that anymore."

Sasori tilted his head to the side. "Oh really." His foot moved into Deidara's inner thigh slowly.

His breath hitched. "Y-yea."

The foot pressed against Deidara's crotch. "Your ice creams melting." He purred out the last word.

He closed his eyes tightly, a small moan escaping his lips. "Ah... um... I don't want it anymore..."

Sasori smirked, eyes half-lidded. He tilted his head. He looked dead sexy. The foot pressed against his crotch more. "Isn't it your favorite? Wouldn't really want that to go to a waste, ne? Especially when I am paying." He purred softly.

Deidara whined in the back of his throat, his hands gripping the side of the table tightly. "Y-you're not playing f-fair..."

The foot started to rub his crotch. "I don't have to." He smiled. "Now, want to know what you're going to do now?" He purred.

"Mmm..." He closed his eyes tightly.

"You're going to cum in your pants" He smiled. "Don't make too much noise though. Someone may hear you." The foot twisted slightly against his crotch.

Deidara flinched at the pleasure. He bit his lip hard to keep himself form making any noise. He broke through the skin on his lip and drew blood.

Sasori handed Deidara a napkin, smiling a drop dead gorgeous smile. "You're bleeding. Don't hold back too much now." His foot twisted again. Deidara took the napkin but licked the blood from his own lip. He winced again, dropping his head.

"Tell me, how good does this feel?" The heel from his foot twisted a few times against his crotch before it pressed against it and started rubbing. He gasped softly, his knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the table. "I didn't quite get that."

"It... feels... good." He gasped out softly.

"I'm sure it does." Sasori smiled, moving his foot faster. "How good?"

He hissed. "Damn good."

"Are you close?" He twisted his foot.

He nodded, sucking on his still bleeding bottom lip. Sasori easily started to rub his foot against Deidara's crotch faster. The blonde leaned forward, his breath coming uneven. Sasori tilted his head cutely; chin resting on his hand as he watched Deidara. His foot started to twist every now and then.

"Damnit..." He hissed his body clenching as his climax neared.

Sasori chuckled softly, his foot pressing down hard and twisting. A small moan escaped Deidara's lips, his body tensing and shaking as he finally came.

Sasori smirks, foot easily placed back on the floor. "Wasn't that nice?"

He leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table and burying his head in them. "You fucking jackass... I can not believe I just let you do that..."

"I can do that and more." He smiled.

"Ahhhh..." The blonde shook his head. "I have a boyfriend..."

"What your boyfriend doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Oh it will...

"It won't."

He shook his head. "I-I can't do that..."

"You can." The redhead smiled. "I can keep a secret. Can you?"

He bit his lip. "I... I don't know if can..."

"You can if you try. When you're around him, I don't exist. It's just that simple."

He nodded, raising his head. "You're intoxicating... you know that?"

"I know. Now go get cleaned up, Dei."

He slowly got to his feet. "Yea..." He waved his hand at Sasori before going off to the bathroom. Sasori smirked, watching him before taking the melted ice-cream and downing it. He loved ice-cream.

Deidara finally finished cleaning himself up. He felt dirty... but damn did he like it. Even Sasuke didn't have that kinda of affect on him... Sasori paid for everything and gave a little extra for tip like he always did. Deidara made his way out of the bathroom, straightening out his pants. Good thing he had an apron on. Sasori's eyes shifted to Deidara. The redhead still had that sexy smirk plastered on his face. Deidara rubbed his face and made his way back over to Sasori.

"You look satisfied." The blonde blushed deeply. "Very." He smirked. He swallowed hard, nodding. "Come here." Deidara obeyed and walked over closer to him.

Sasori looked around before standing, chest pressed close against Deidara and his hand slipped into the blonde's pants. "Call me." He purred into his ear before his hand slipped out his pants, leaving a paper with his number in it. He winked before walking out the restaurant.

Deidara stared after him, gasping for air. He quickly pulled the paper from his pants and slipped it in one of the pockets of his apron. Damn was that redhead sexy...

Sasori licked his lips as he looks up at the sky, smirking. He put on his glasses and started to walk home. Today was a great day.

Deidara licked his lips and swallowed hard before running back to the kitchen when his name was called. Sasuke would kill him if he found out what just happened... But damn it was worth it.

* * *

YAY! Foot job! Haha. Sasori is totally intoxicating... and you'll see why in later parts. This is just the beginning of the... sex-capades with Sasori! Poor Sasuke... he just got cheated on. And will continue to get cheated on... but don't worry! He WILL get some love! I promise.

And oh my god... Haha. **BlueChii2k3 **just brought Chiyo into the RP and omg! HAHA! She's a bigger perv then Sasori! It's soooooo funny! But you'll see that later.

Next part! A nice little phone convo between Sasori and Deidara. Nothing extreme. You learn a little about both of them. It's nice. Hehe.

So, please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	5. Phone Conversation

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

_Sasori's voice on the phone... _This is kinda in Deidara's point of view I suppose... I did the italicized because sometimes they go back and forth and you can't exactly tell who's saying what. So, what _dasd_ is Sasori talking. Get it? Hope so...

Enjoy!

* * *

Deidara ran a hand through his wet hair as he walked back over to his bed. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and that was all. He picked up the apron from his bed and pulled out a small piece of paper. He bit his lips as he stared at it. After some debating he picked up his phone and dialed the number.

After a few rings, Sasori picked up. "_And here I was starting to think you wouldn't call._"

He blinked at the wall. "Um... Well... I wasn't sure if I had the courage too..."

Sasori chuckled softly. "_I guess you do since we're talking now._"

"Yea..." He laughed softly, sitting down on his bed.

"_Maa, what are you wearing?_"

"Um... a towel..."

"_Yummy._" Sasori drew the word out with a slight purr.

He giggled softly. "Well, I did just get out of the shower."

"_All cleaned up from before?_" He chuckled.

The blonde blushed. "Y-yes."

"_Has your boyfriend ever made you feel that good in public?"_

"Not in public, no..."

_"Has he ever used his foot?"_ Sasori laughed softly.

"No."

_"I'm sure. Hm, I think I can make your knees weak over the phone."_

Deidara blinked. "Ahhhh... don't. That wouldn't be fair."

"_How so?"_

"I'd rather you... touch me for real..."

_"Ah, that's the fun part though."_

He pouted. "Not fair..."

_"Temptation."_

"Very much so."

_"I won't touch you. Not until you can't take it anymore."_

"That's not fair!"

_"You won't touch me either."_

"Why not?"

_"It's like me touching you."_

The blonde pouted, laying back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Yea, but I still have Sasuke."

"_I know."_ Deidara sighed at Sasori's words. "_Don't want to do this?"_

"It just feels weird... I'd rather have someone touch me... I live for human contact..."

_"And you will get it when the temptation drives you mad for my touch only_."

"Oh... so you want to have me begging for your touch and your touch alone?"

_"Of course."_

He smiled. "Oh I see."

_"Our little secret."_ He smirked.

"Yes."

_"And what would you like to call what we're doing?"_

Deidara sighed and rubbed his free hand over his eyes. "I have no fucking clue..."

_"No need to cuss now."_ Sasori said with a smile.

He smiled. "What would you call this?"

_"What did Romeo and Juliet have?"_

"I don't know... an affair?"

Sasori laughed. "_No. Maybe you should read it and then tell me."_

He pouted. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"_Because then that's just too easy_."

He whined. "Sasori"

_"Hm?"_

"Tell me"

_"No"_

He pouted and rolled over to his stomach. "Meanie..."

_"Only when I want to be."_

He kicked his feet behind him. "Which seems to be now."

_"Of course"_ Sasori placed his puppet back in the corner before taking another and starting to inspect it.

"So, what are you doing?"

"_Inspecting my puppets before cleaning them."_

"Sounds like fun..."

"_It is_." He chuckled. _"I'll make you a puppet if you want_."

"What kind of puppet?" He chewed on his nail.

"_What kind would you like?"_

"I don't know... there are kinds of puppets? You're the expert here."

"_Would you like a girl or boy?"_

"Hm... male."

_"Alright. How would you like it to look?"_

"I don't know... like you?"

"_You want a puppet that looks like me?"_

"Sure. I have a thing for redheads."

"_I'm sure_." Sasori chuckled.

He giggled softly. "I like finding out if they're naturally redheaded."

_"I see. I'm a natural redhead, do you believe me or want proof?"_

He smirked. "Proof."

_"Too bad."_

"Why?"

"_I'm not going to give you proof."_

"Awwww." He whined. "Why not?"

_"Hmmmm maybe just a little peak for you."_

"Yay!" He reached under his bed and pulled out a small show box.

Sasori started to clean the puppet, chuckling softly. "_Tomorrow_."

"Tomorrow?" He tilted his head as he pulled out a dark red bottle of nail polish.

"_I'll show you tomorrow in the bathroom of the restaurant on your break_." He smiled. "_Unless you don't want proof_."

Deidara smiled, blushing. "Oh, I want proof."

"_Alright."_

He grinned. "Great."

_"What are you doing?"_

"Painting my nails..." He balanced the phone against his shoulder as he painted his right hand.

"_What color?"_

"Red."

"_Such a pretty color..."_

"It's a dark red... kinda looks like blood."

"_A pretty color indeed_." Sasori put the puppet back before sitting on a chair, starting to work on the puppet Deidara wanted.

He smiled. "It's my favorite color. Ahh shit!" He jumped up when he spilled a little nail polish on his hand. He quickly grabbed a wash cloth and wiped it off.

"_Something wrong?"_

"I spilled some on my hand." He sat up on his knees, his towel coming loose and sliding off his waist.

"_Like you spilled some in your pants."_

Deidara froze before bursting out into laughter. Sasori chuckled at him. The blonde giggled before laying back down on his stomach completely naked. "That was good."

"_I know."_

"So tell me, what's the real reason you come to the restaurant everyday?"

_"There's just a certain person I can't take my eyes off of."_

"Oh... I see. And why is that?"

"_I'm not sure. I know that if someone was to ask me what the definition of beauty was, I'd point to that certain person."_ He smiled.

"Aw that's so sweet! When are you gonna finally talk to that person?"

"_I'm not."_

"Why's that? That person deserves to know you admire them." He kicked his feet behind him as he continued to paint his nails.

"_Or not."_

"Why?"

"_Why not?"_

He sighed. "Ahhhh whatever..."

_"Some things are just better left alone."_

"I suppose..." He glanced at the clock. "I'm surprised Sasuke hasn't stopped by yet..."

_"Maybe he got so excited he stayed away and wrote in his diary allllll day."_

He blinked, trying not to laugh. "The sad thing is... you're probably right!"

_"I most likely am."_

Deidara blew on his wet nails. "Yea... Sasuke worries me sometimes."

"_I'm sure he does."_

"But, sometimes, he's just plain annoying..." He laughed softly.

Sasori chuckled. "_He's a stalker psycho emo boyfriend why wouldn't he be?"_

He smiled. "I guess so... But he's a sweet heart too."

"_When?"_

"When we're alone."

"_I see."_

"He's usually pretty calm when he's painting too."

"_If not he's a possessive lunatic."_ He shrugged.

"Basically..."

_"Enough about him, though. Let's talk about something else_."

"Alright!" He hummed. "What?"

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"Um... that I act too much like a girl..."

"_Do you?"_

"I'm painting my nails... are you seriously asking me that question?"

"_Ah, that's true_." He chuckled softly.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I think I dress kinda girly too..." He sighed. "What are you thinking about?"

"_I'm thinking about if I should shave my head bald for your puppet."_

He blinked. "What? Why would you do that?"

"_Because my hair is silky unlike certain wigs."_

"Don't shave your head... I like your hair."

_"I wouldn't do that. I like my hair too. I'll work something out."_

He smiled. "Good."

_"You better not molest it..."_

He blushed. "Why the hell would I do that? Like it would actually have anything to molest anyway..." Sasori chuckled softly. "Right?"

"_You'll have to see for yourself."_ He smiled.

He blinked. "Oh my goodness... bad images."

_"What kind of bad images?"_

He shook his head. "Eww. I don't even wanna say."

_"A puppet with some lovely toys attached to it so you can play while no one is around?"_

"Oh my god!" He buried his head in his pillow while Sasori laughed. "That's so wrong..." He mumbled.

_"I am just simply saying it, you're the one imagining it."_

His face became very hot. "You're making it worse..."

_"Am I?"_ He breathed out. _"Or are you the one with the mental imagines of riding a puppet?"_ He purred.

"Holy crap!"

"_Hm?"_

"You just gave me that image! Bad! Bad Sasori!"

_"I'm sure you're madly blushing."_ He chuckled.

"You have no idea..." He breathed.

"_Now that I think about it. Maybe the mental image you have isn't of a puppet, but of me and my wonderful naked glory?"_ He purred. Deidara squealed into his pillow. "_Oh, did you imagine that too?"_ Sasori sounded as innocent as a child asking for candy.

"Sasori..." He whined.

"_Hm?"_

"Stop..."

"_What am I doing?"_

"Acting all innocent... Giving me bad images..."

_"I am simply having a conversation with you."_

"A dirty conversation..."

_"I was just talking about your puppet. I tried to read your mind and said what you most likely were thinking about. I did nothing wrong."_

"Of course you didn't... I'm the only perverted one here."

_"Probably..."_

"Hey! You gave me a fucking foot job in the middle of a restaurant!"

"_You weren't complaining."_

"You started it..." He mumbled.

_"And you finished it."_

"You're such a pervert..."

"_Am not. I'm stating a fact. You did finish it."_

"And i'm stating a fact. You started it thus you are a pervert."

_"I started nothing."_

"Like hell you didn't." Sasori just chuckled. Deidara shook his head and cuddled up against his pillow. "We're both pervs..."

"_You're the bigger perv."_ He smiled.

He stuck his tongue out. "Screw you."

_"It's the other way around."_

"Pervert."

"_Of course."_

"Ah ha! So you admit it."

_"So what if I did?"_

"Nothing."

_"Good. Now, I'll leave you to paint your lovely nails while I work on your puppet."_

He smiled. "Ok."

_"Night, Dei."_

"Night, Sasori."

"_Perv."_ Sasori hung up.

Deidara stared at the phone, grinning before hanging it up. "He's one too and he knows it."

Sasori placed his phone aside with a slightly smile. He put on his glasses before starting to work on the puppet.

Deidara rolled onto his back and stares at the ceiling. He grabbed his blanket and pulled it over himself before falling asleep.

Sasori worked on the puppet for quite some hours before taking a shower and going to bed himself, easily falling asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

YAY! So, what did you think? Interesting phone convo, no? Hm, the next part is Sasori's proof in the bathroom. Hehe.

Please Review!

OH! And, the girl that RPs this with me, **BlueChii2k3**, well, she made a myspace for her fanfiction fans like I did! So! You should add her! She did Sasori and Sasuke in this story, so you should totally add her!

Www. Myspace. Com/simontheswiper

Thanks!

+Matt+


	6. Bathroom Get Together

Ah, we totally love you guys!! SO, we finished RPing this and we've started RPing the sequel! Which is very good by the way. I won't put it up yet though of course until this is over. But anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Deidara ran a hand through his long hair, tugging the ribbon out and letting his hair down. He checked himself in the mirror of the bathroom. It was his break and he was hoping to run into Sasori.

After a few minutes, the redhead walked into the bathroom. He fixed his glasses as his eyes landed on Deidara. He smirked at him. Deidara fixed his eyeliner, not noticing Sasori.

"You look very pretty."

Deidara jumped at the voice, turning his head slightly to look at Sasori. "Why thank you."

Sasori smiled. "You're welcome."

The blonde looked back at his reflection, fixing his hair. Sasori leaned against the sink, watching him. "So how are you today?"

"Alright, and you?"

"Pretty good." Satisfied with his hair, he turned fully to face Sasori.

Sasori removed his glasses. "You're on your break?"

"Sure am." He leaned his hip against the sink. Sasori pouted lightly at him. Deidara tilted his head at him. "What?"

"You see me and don't even give me a kiss?"

He blinked in surprise. He glanced around the bathroom, making sure they're alone, before stepping forward and pecking Sasori's lips. "Happy?"

"Are you?" The redhead said with a smile.

"Yes."

"Alright then." He reached out and rubbed behind Deidara's ear. Deidara closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Sasori kissed his nose lightly, his other hand caressing Deidara's cheek. The blonde sighed in content before Sasori kissed his forehead and dropped his hands.

Deidara opened his eyes, half glaring at the redhead. "You stopped..."

"You want me to keep going?" He smiled. Deidara nodded, pouting. "No can do." He pecked Deidara's lips.

"Why?" He whined.

"I already said I wasn't going to touch you."

"But you just did."

"And?"

He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "No fair..."

"Want me to do something like this?" Sasori's hand cupped onto Deidara's crotch. The blonde jumped, slapping a hand over his mouth to hold back his squeal. Sasori laughed, squeezing as he pushed Deidara into a stall with him, locking the door behind him. Deidara's hands came up and gripped Sasori's shoulders tightly.

Sasori's eyes locked with Deidara's, lips ghosting over his. "Something like this?" He breathed out, a strawberry scent intoxicating the air.

Deidara closed his eyes, breathing in the scent. Sasori's hand squeezed Deidara's crotch again, his lips starting to ghost over his neck slowly. Deidara tossed his head back, sliding his hands down Sasori's strong arms.

Sasori pulled away, smirking. "Pull your pants down."

"W-Why?"

"Just do it." He smiled.

Deidara lowered his hands to his pants and unbuckled his belt with shaking hands. He undid his pants and pulled them down reveling blue boxers.

Sasori eyed the boxers before crouching down in front of it. He blew on it. "Want to cum in these?"

His body shivered. "Ah, um... well, I do have to go back to work... So that would be bad if I did."

"How about my mouth?" He smiled.

Deidara's face turned red. "Um... that would be nice..."

"Would it?" He purred.

He nodded. "Would you...?"

"Of course." Sasori tugged the blonde's boxers down with his teeth emitting a moan from Deidara. The redhead just looked so damn sexy. Sasori took Deidara's hand and wrapped it around his own length, licking the mushroom tip. **(Anyone else officially love how intoxicating Sasori is?)**

Deidara gripped his own length, moaning softly. Sasori licked the slit slowly, looking up at Deidara. "You touch yourself a bit while I work on the tip." He purred.

Deidara leaned back against the toilet, his knees weak. "Ok..." He gently began to pump himself.

"Not too gentle, you aren't _that_ fragile." He nibbled on the tip.

He bit his bottom lip, moaning at the feeling as he squeezed himself harder.

"Don't stay too quiet. Tell me what you feel."

"I-it feels... ah... hot... your tongue..."

"This tongue?" His wet tongue moved around the tip.

Deidara gasped, gripping himself tighter. "Yea."

"Tell me more. What are you imagining?"

"That... it's your hand... Touching me."

"And what about my tongue?" He played with slit with his tongue.

"Ah... oh god Sasori..." He moaned loudly, putting most of his weight against the toilet. "I love your tongue..."

"Move your hand."

Deidara removed his hand, watching Sasori closely with half lidded eyes. Sasori didn't touch Deidara's member with his hand. He licked the underside before engulfing it all into his mouth without warning. Deidara let out a loud gasp, his hand coming to bury itself in Sasori's red hair.

Sasori let him, shaking his head lightly while the member was still in his mouth before starting to bob his head slowly. Deidara moaned, his breathing becoming uneven. He pulled on Sasori's hair, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. Sasori chuckled, teeth scraping against his member lightly as he continued to bob his head.

Deidara threw his head back at the pleasure racking his body. Sasori was good. Damn good. The redhead knew exactly what the blonde wanted and needed. He was so damn close... Sasori easily started to deep throat Deidara, teeth scraping on his member lightly every now and then.

Deidara's body tensed. "Ah... Sasori... I'm gonna..." Sasori didn't stop his movements, continuing to deep throat Deidara fast. The blonde couldn't hold back anymore. Not with that sinful mouth on him. He came hard with a loud deep moan, panting Sasori's name. Sasori didn't pull his mouth away, swallowing every bit of Deidara's cum. He loved having the blond pant his name like that and looking so tasty. Literally. Deidara let go of Sasori's hair, still panting.

Once he has swallowed everything, Sasori let Deidara's member slip out his mouth before standing up straight and kissing the blonde. Deidara tasted himself on Sasori's lips. He moaned softly and collapsed against the toilet.

Sasori laughed softly. "You're so adorable. Did I make your knees weak?"

He nodded, still panting. "Yea..."

Sasori pecked his lips. "Straighten up. I think break time is over."

Deidara nodded and stood up straight, pulling his pants up and fixing himself. He ran a hand through his hair. "Do I look ok?"

"Not quite." He pecked Deidara's lips. "You look as pretty as you were before."

He sighed. "It'll have to do." He glanced at his watch. "Ah fuck! I'm late!"

"I would but you're late." He smiled.

He smiled at him and pecked his lips. "I gotta get back."

"I know. Make sure you have my order already written down." He pecked his lips back.

He grinned. "Will do!" He unlocked the stall door and leaved, winking at Sasori before leaving the bathroom all together.

* * *

Haha Yay! Kinky bathroom sex! Next part is even more sex! Woot! Ah we're such pervs! Lol.

So, please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	7. Boyfriend Fun

Can you believe I just want to get this story over with? Well I do, because I love how it ends! So, this along with Imperfect will be updated very quickly. Like, every other day or so. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Sasori didn't leave the bathroom until a few minutes after Deidara did, moving to his usual table before sitting. Deidara didn't really get in too much trouble for being late. He already put in Sasori's order so he went to a new table to take their order. Sasori put his glasses on, resting his chin on his hand as he watched Deidara. Deidara hummed happily as he brought people their orders and took orders as well. He finally got Sasori's and made his way over to the redhead.

Sasori tilted his head to the side cutely. "Boyfriend, dark corner."

Deidara blinked and looked at said corner. His stomach dropped when he saw Sasuke. He swallowed hard and turned back to Sasori, putting his food in front of him. "Great. Well, enjoy. Which I know you will." He smiled at him before making his way over to Sasuke. Sasori chuckled and started to eat.

Sasuke played with the hem of his shirt, brightening up a bit when he saw Deidara. Deidara smiled at him. "Hey."

Sasuke smiled. "Hey! I came to give you some lunch! Sorry I didn't come by yesterday I was busy." He eyed Sasori from the corner of his eye. Jealousy.

"Aw that's sweet." He smiled at him. "I was wondering what happened to you yesterday." He leaned his hip against the table, blocking Sasuke's view of Sasori. "But I just got off my break."

"Oh, I guess my watch is wrong again." Sasuke's eyes focused on Deidara now. He smiled. "Do you still want it anyway?"

"Of course I do!" Sasuke gave him a bag with a sandwich, fruits, a bottle of water, and pocky. Deidara grinned and took the bag. "Thank you." He leaned down and pecked Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke pecked his cheek back. "You're welcome. Uh, I'm going to stay here until you're done... so I can walk you home..." He didn't trust him alone with the redhead.

Deidara blushed slightly. "Alright then."

Sasuke smiled sweetly. "Uh, you should get back to work before your boss gets mad..."

The blonde nodded. "You're right." He smiled at him before walking off and going to another table.

Sasuke smiled back at him as he watched him walk off before his eyes shifted to Sasori who was almost done with his food. He didn't like him one bit. Deidara hummed as continued to work. It was close to when he got off, so he was more excited to get out of there. Sasori sat back in his seat when he was finished eating.

Deidara skipped over to Sasori smiling. "Done?"

Sasori rested his cheek on his hand so that Sasuke wouldn't see what he's saying. "Of course. I would ask for some dessert, but stalker boy seems to be watching me." He smiled. "I'll text you later." He stood up, leaving the money for the meal and tip for Deidara.

Deidara blinked before waving bye to Sasori. Deidara gathered the money and Sasori's dishes and went back into the kitchen. About 10 minutes later he exited the kitchen, his apron hung over his arm. He pulled the ribbon from his hair and let it fall around him. He walked over to Sasuke and smiled at him. "Ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded, standing up. "You look beautiful."

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to flatten it. He blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He took Deidara's hand and started walking to the exit. Deidara squeezed the raven haired boy's hand and followed him. Sasuke squeezed his hand back as he started to walk Deidara to his apartment.

"So, why the sudden impulse to walk me home?"

"Making up for not being with you yesterday." He smiled. That wasn't the real reason though.

He smiled. "Aw! Sasuke!" He moved closer to him. "That's so sweet." Sasuke smiled sweetly at him. "So." He ran his finger up Sasuke's arm, teasingly. "Are you going to stay with me tonight?"

"Yes!"

Deidara grinned. "Yay!" Sasuke laughed, swinging their hands. Deidara giggled. "You're so cute."

"And you're beautiful."

**(...by the time this story has ended...Deidara will have become a narcissist)**

"Aw Sasu! You spoil me."

"Not yet!"

"Oh? You're going to spoil me some more?"

Sasuke nodded happily. "All because I love you."

"Aw Sasu." He cuddled closer to his boyfriend as they walked. Sasuke smiled, pecking Deidara's cheek as he walked next to him. Deidara smiled and ran his finger up Sasuke's chest. "So it's been awhile since you've stayed with me."

Sasuke stuck out his tongue at him. "It has, hasn't it?"

"So" He trailed his hand down Sasuke's chest to the top of his belt. "Are we going to have fun?"

"All the fun we haven't had in awhile."

Deidara squealed and grinned. "Yay!" He linked a finger inside Sasuke's pants. He leaned closer to the boy and whispered in his ear. "I've missed playing with you."

Sasuke shivered slightly, a hand resting on Deidara's cheek. "I love you."

"I know darling..." He purred in Sasuke's ear, tugging at his jeans. "Prove it to me when we get to my apartment."

Sasuke chuckled, kissing his neck lightly. "I promise you I will."

Deidara smirked. "Good."

Sasuke turned into Deidara's apartment building. Deidara took the lead, leading Sasuke up the stairs and to his door. He unlocked his door and pushed Sasuke inside. He entered behind him and locked the door.

Sasuke smiled at him. "That eager to get a piece of me?" He teased.

The blonde licked his lips. "Of course I am."

Sasuke stuck out his tongue at him. "Then come and get it."

Deidara smiled before jumping on the boy, smashing their lips together. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Deidara, somewhat possessively. Deidara wrapped his arms around him tightly, deepening the kiss. He felt so guilty... he needed to have Sasuke inside him. Just to ease his guilt.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, suckling on Deidara's bottom lip. He had been wanting this since they had their 'break'. Deidara let out a soft moan, running his tongue along Sasuke's lips. Sasuke's heart pounded as his hands slipped under Deidara's shirt, moving over his chest. He licked Deidara's tongue slowly. Deidara ran his hands down Sasuke's arms and back up again. He wrapped one hand around the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer, their hips connecting.

Sasuke let out a low moan, hand moving through Deidara's hair. He pulled back slightly. "Want it now?" He panted out lightly.

"Oh god yes..." He purred, running his hand down Sasuke's chest and stopping at the hem of his jeans.

Sasuke smiled sweetly and started to undo Deidara's pants. Deidara sighed and watched Sasuke undo his pants. He moved his hand and started to undo Sasuke's pants as well. Sasuke tugged Deidara's pants down, moving to take off his shirt.

Deidara began to pant lightly, pulling Sasuke's pants down as well. He helped him remove his shirt then grabbed Sasuke's wrists stopping his movements. "Let's... move to the bedroom."

Sasuke blinked, looking at him. "Don't like it here?"

He blinks. "Well, it would be more comfortable... don't you think?"

"I don't think so..."

The blonde tilted his head at him cutely. "Why?" He smiled. "You wanna be kinky tonight, Sasu?" He made soft circling motions with his finger on Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke laughed softly. "The bed would be nice." He moved to the bedroom.

"Ahh Sasu! You had me thinking you wanted to go all kinky on me finally!" He pouted, following after him.

"You know how I am, Dei." He smiled back at him.

His pout grew. "I know... but you could loosen up every once in a while. I like it kinky. You know that."

"I know, I know." He sighed softly.

He ran a hand through Sasuke's soft spiky black hair. "You don't wanna tie me up and have your way with me?"

"I just don't like you looking so helpless..."

"Aw, but Sasuke-kun, it's only pretend."

"You know how I am." He sat on the bed.

"I know..." He crawled into Sasuke's lap, straddling him. "It's kinda one of the things I like about you, you know? You respect me so much."

Sasuke kissed all over Deidara's chest, smiling softly. "Why wouldn't I respect you? I love you."

He smiled, resting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "Love doesn't always equal respect. But with you it does."

"I know. Now assume the position."

He blinked at him. "You always were weird in bed."

Sasuke blinked. "I was?"

He smiled. "But incredibly good."

"How am I weird in bed?" He pouted lightly.

He leaned down and pecked his lips softly. "Weird isn't the right word... different... yea. Different."

"How?" His pout grew.

"Um... well... you're kinda serious in bed..."

Sasuke blinked. "I am?" He was always focused on trying not to cum first...

He nodded. "But... you're gentle with me... and I like that." He kissed him gently.

Sasuke kissed him back. "Lets get you prepared."

He smiled. "Of course, love."

Sasuke grabbed Deidara and laid him on his back before moving down. Deidara's breath hitched and he kept his eyes locked on Sasuke. Sasuke started sucking on his own fingers before pushing one inside of Deidara, licking his balls. Deidara gasped softly. It... It wasn't as pleasurable as Sasori... And he didn't understand why. Sasuke was always good in bed.

Sasuke moved the finger in and out of him, kissing the top of the member. Deidara shivered slightly, still becoming hard. His mind couldn't help but wonder to what Sasori did to him earlier that day. His guilt was only getting worse...

Sasuke gently nibbled on the top, adding a second finger. Deidara closed his eyes, moaning softly. He lifted his hips slightly, giving Sasuke better access. Sasuke moved the fingers, putting some of Deidara into his mouth. He never put all. He couldn't. Deidara bit his bottom lip. He lifted his hips, wanting Sasuke to take more in.

Sasuke coughed, pulling back. "Dei...you know I can't take too much..."

He blinked his eyes open before looking at Sasuke. "S-sorry. I forgot."

Sasuke sighed softly. "Its fine...just don't forget..."

"Sorry, Sasuke..."

Sasuke blinked, looking up at him. "I said its fine, Dei."

Deidara closed his eyes tightly. He was sorry for so much more then just that. Sasuke licked Deidara's member, his fingers stretching him out still. Deidara gasped softly, chewing on his bottom lip.

When done with stretching, Sasuke pulled his fingers out and sat up a bit, placing himself at Deidara's entrance. He kissed all over Deidara's chest. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him up so they could kiss deeply. Sasuke slowly pushed inside of Deidara, not wanting to hurt him. He ran his fingers through Deidara's hair, kissing back.

Deidara moaned, lifting his hips to meet Sasuke's. He buried his hand in Sasuke's soft hair, pulling gently at the spikes. Sasuke nibbled on his bottom lip, thrusting in and out in of Deidara at a slow and gentle pace. Deidara pushed his tongue in Sasuke's mouth, playing with his tongue. He moved his hips to meet Sasuke's thrusts. Sasuke's tongue moved against Deidara's, massaging gently. He let out a low moan, picking up his pace a bit.

Deidara sighed in content and moaned a bit. This was how it was supposed to be. Sasuke was always good. Maybe not completely to his sexual liking... but good enough. If he was kinkier, he'd be perfect. Like Sasori. Sasuke started to angle himself, thrusting into Deidara's prostate.

Deidara's eyes snapped open and he let out a growl like moan. "Ah... there Sasuke..."

Sasuke smiled, biting down on Deidara's collarbone. He wanted to mark him. To make sure others back off of HIS Deidara. He continued to thrust into Deidara's prostate gently. Deidara turned his head, giving Sasuke better access. He moaned, one hand still in Sasuke's hair, the other gripping his arm.

Sasuke sucked and nibbled on the spot until it was red before pecking Deidara's lips, wrapping his fingers around the blonde's member and started to jerk him. Deidara gasped, moaning Sasuke's name. Sasuke picked up his pace, hitting Deidara's prostate a bit harder. He moaned softly.

"Ah! Sasuke! Faster." He tightened his grip on the boy. Sasuke complied, thrusting faster into Deidara. He started to jerk him faster as well. Deidara continued to moan Sasuke's name, moving in time with the boy's thrust. He was so close...

"I love you so much..." The raven haired boy breathed out. He was very close.

"Ah... Sasuke... I'm gonna..."

Sasuke kissed Deidara, his hand not stopping its movements. Deidara moaned loudly, sucking on Sasuke's tongue. His body shook, coming close to its end. Sasuke continued to thrust a few more times until he moaned Deidara's name loudly as he emptied himself inside of him, shaking lightly. He fell on top of Deidara, panting. Deidara tensed and came along with Sasuke. He moaned loudly as he did so. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly, holding him closely.

Sasuke closed his eyes; face completely flushed as he panted heavily. He pulled out of Deidara and cuddled lightly against him, trying to catch his breath.

Deidara panted, snuggling against Sasuke. "That was... oh Sasuke... I've missed you."

Sasuke chuckled softly. "I've...missed you too..." He yawned.

He smiles, running his hand through Sasuke's hair. "Go to sleep darling."

Sasuke smiled slightly, dozing off before falling asleep.

Deidara received a text message.

Deidara blinked before reaching over the side of the bed, without disturbing Sasuke, and picked up his phone. He flipped it open. A new text message. He blinked and clicked on the message.

_So did you and lovely emo boyfriend have a nice chat?_  
It was Sasori.

He smiled softly before replying. **Actually, we had more then just a talk...**

Sasori's eyes narrowed slightly. _You two fucked?_

**He IS my boyfriend.**

_I know. How did it go?_

**As good as I remember.**

_Ah, that's nice._

**Yup.**

_It's already over that you are texting with me?_

**Yes...**

_I suppose he fell asleep on you._

**Yea. Well... that's how it usually is.**

_And you're left awake, I see._

**Well yea... he is attached to me.**

_I would ask if he's better than me, but we haven't done much yet._

**Haha true. Since you won't really touch me.**

_I did touch you. Remember our fun in the bathroom?_

**Well... I meant... you know what I meant!**

_Did he give you a blowjob?_

**Well... kinda... He can't take all of me in.**

_Well, that must have sucked. Was I better?_

**Honestly?**

_Yes._

**Yea... you were better**

_Hm, sounds like I was._

**Yes. Sasuke's gentle though. I guess that's why. I like it kinky. He's not into that kind of stuff...**

_I'm sure you do. Hm...I have the perfect place for us to do it first. _

**Oh? Do tell!**

_No way. It'll happen when and where you least expect it_.

**Damn... But... that's kinky. I like! **Deidara grinned.

_I know you do. That's why I'm not saying anything to you about it._

**Awesome! **

_By the way, if you have no plans tomorrow come to my house around 9 PM._

**Why?**

_Surprise, surprise_

**Awwww... I wanna know**

_I'm not telling 3_

**Poo**

_Don't worry; you'll try to jump me._

**I will?**

_Yes, you will._

**Oh now I can't wait.**

_Good. Don't make any plans then._

**I won't! I'm free anyway.**

_That's a very good thing. Make sure emo boy doesn't follow you. _

**Ah... I'll try...**

_You won't try, you will do. He ruined my dessert moment with you..._

**He did?**

_He sure did._

**Wait... when was this?**

_When he was sitting there in the corner today. I was going to ask you for dessert._

**Oh... what exactly is a 'desert moment'?**

_I'm not telling you..._

**Why not? I'm curious.**

_Curiosity killed the cat._

**Well damn...**

_Yep. I don't plan on telling you either._

**Why?**

_I don't wanna._

**Meanie...**

_Would you rather have me be gentle?_

**Hm... I suppose not...**

Sasori smirked. _Aw, why not? Don't like me gentle?_

**I get enough gentle from Sasuke. Bring on the kinky baby. **

_I'll do that when you can't stand me not touching you._

Deidara pouted. **Awwww... damn... so you gotta torture me first?? **

_Of course._

**Ooo... I can't wait**

_I guess you should go back to your sleeping lover._

**Yes**

_Night, Dei_

**Night, Sasori**

Sasori stopped replying, going back to working on the puppet. Deidara sighed and tossed his phone back onto the floor. He closed his eyes and cuddled up to Sasuke, falling asleep. Sasori worked on the puppet for a few hours before going to bed himself.

* * *

Woot! Haha. SasukeXDeidara is like a totally weird pairing... but I find it pretty hot for some reason. Anyway! Please review! Tell us what you thought!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	8. Puppet

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

* * *

Deidara checked his watch again, seeing it was a little past nine. He knew Sasori was impatient and he didn't want to keep the man waiting but he couldn't' get Sasuke off his back. He finally convinced the boy to go home. He sighed as he walked up to the apartment.

Sasori was sitting on the couch, tapping his foot impatiently. He looked quite displeased. He crossed his arms over his chest with a soft huff.

Deidara made his way to Sasori's apartment and knocked on the door.

Sasori stood up and moved to the door before opening it. 'You're late."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get Sasuke off my back."

"Damn emo stalker bastard..." Sasori mumbled and stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey! That 'emo stalker bastard' is my boyfriend." He stuck out his tongue as he walked in.

Sasori closed the door. "Unfortunately."

"Yea well, god only knows what he'd do if I broke up with him again."

"Worse he can do is kill you."

The blonde blinked. "Uh, yea. I find that problem."

"Who wouldn't?" Sasori sat on the couch.

"Yea, but anyway." He walked over and sat down next to Sasori. "Why'd you want me to come over?"

"First you're supposed to give me a kiss." Sasori huffed.

He blinked. "Of course." He leaned over and pecked Sasori's lips.

"Pity peck."

Deidara pouted. "How much do you want?"

"Much..." The redhead said with a smirk.

The blonde smiled and crawled into Sasori's lap, straddling him. "I see." He pressed his lips to the redhead's hard.

Sasori's hands gripped at Deidara's hips, pressing his lips back against Deidara's. Deidara moaned softly, pressing his body against Sasori's. And then Sasori threw Deidara off of him and back onto the couch. He stood up and smiled his dazzling smile. "Be right back."

He blinked in surprised, a little dazed. "Um... ok..."

Sasori chuckled and walked into a room, leaving Deidara there dazed. Deidara swallowed hard and ran his finger tips over his lips. He pouted softly. He was enjoying that kiss.

After a few minutes, Sasori walked out of the room with a puppet that looked exactly like him. "It's done." Deidara blinked, staring at the thing and glancing between Sasori and the puppet. Sasori laughed softly, holding it out to Deidara. "Don't blow it up."

Deidara jumped up and squealed like a little girl. "Oh! I love it!" He grabbed it and looked it over. "It's so awesome! It's too pretty to blow up!"

"Good. I spent few nights up late making it. If you were to blow it up, I'd blow you up."

He smiled. "Aww Sasori, I wouldn't blow this up." He sat back on the couch. "It looks like you! I'd never blow you up."

Sasori sat next to him. "It has toys."

He blinked, holding the puppet in his lap. "I-it does? W-What kinda... toys?"

"Toys that would drive you wild." He said with a smirk.

He blushed. "Oh my..."

"Toys that would make you want me more and more."

His blush deepened. "Oh um... how do I...?" He looked the puppet over.

"Push the button in the middle of its chest."

"And what happens?"

"You'll see."

"Oh..."

"Press it."

Deidara glanced at Sasori before finding the button on the puppets chest and pressing it. Something big and long poked the pants of the puppet in the private area. Deidara blinked, staring at the puppets crotch. His face became quite red.

"You like?" Sasori asked, smirking.

"Is that... well I mean... if that your size too?"

"It is." His smirk widened.

He swallowed hard. "Oh... wow..."

"I want to see you using it."

"You wanna... watch?" Sasori nodded. The blonde blinked, his heart pounding in his ears. "You are a perv."

"I know. I want to see you using it Friday night. Here at my place." The redhead said with a smile.

Deidara licked his lips, eyes locked on the puppet's thing. "Um... OK."

"Good. Now tell me more about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me more about your relationship with your parents."

"My parents?" Deidara bit his lip and hugged the puppet to himself. "Well... there is no relationship..."

"Well I remember saying something like that, but you guys don't talk at all?"

He shook head. "According to them... They don't have son. Never did..."

"How do you feel about that?"

He shrugged. "Abandoned... I mean... what can I do? I can't help that i'm gay..."

"If they don't like who you are, they can shove it."

"But they're my parents..."

"So?"

The blonde closed his eyes tightly, hugging the puppet closer. "They're my only family... besides... everything was great until they found out I was gay..."

"Friends are family too." Sasori said with a shrug.

"Well... Sasuke's my only friend... and you too."

"Yep. That's enough family, though, better if it were only me."

"I need Sasuke..."

"Why?"

"He's been there for me at my worst... He's always stayed by my side... He makes me feel like home."

Sasori eyed Deidara. "What do I make you feel?"

"Safe. I haven't known you long enough to say... but you make me feel... loved I guess..."

Sasori poked his forehead. "That's good a good thing, ne?"

He nodded, smiling softly. "Yea it is." Sasori chuckled, pecking the blonde's lips. Deidara blushed, licking his lips. Sasori chuckled softly at him. "I'm glad we met, Sasori..."

"Why?" The redhead blinked.

He shrugged. "You're a breath of fresh air compared to Sasuke."

Sasori laughed softly. "Am I?"

He nodded, smiling softly. "Of course."

"Good. What would you like to know about me?"

"Well, I told you about my... family... Mind telling me about yours?"

"I don't mind at all. What exactly would you like to know about them though?"

Deidara shrugged. "Well... Where are they? And how much of a family do you have?"

"My parents are dead. The only family I have is my grandmother really." Sasori shrugged.

"Ah. What... happened to you parents? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't feel like talking about it at the moment."

"That's fine. I understand..." He reached out and rubbed Sasori's shoulder gently. "Tell me about your grandmother."

"Crazy old fart."

He tried not to laugh. "Oh?"

"Yep... she's quite pleased that I'm gay... so pleased that she tries to hook me up with dirty old rich pervs whenever I go over." He huffed.

Deidara pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. "Oh. Well, I mean... it's good that she accepts it."

"Yeah... and the first thing she says to me is... 'spread those cheeks and the money will just flow right in'..." His eye twitched lightly.

Deidara blinked. "Oh. She is strange."

"Very. A bigger perv than me."

"Now I know were you got it from."

Sasori smiled. "Yes, you do." Deidara giggled softly. "Anything else?"

"Uh... Um..."

"Hm?"

"I got nothing..."

Sasori simply smiled at him. "Alright when you do, just ask."

"Okie!" Sasori patted the blonde's head while he grinned at him.

"Hm. Do you have any siblings?"

He shook his head. "Only child."

"Ah, me too."

"So, do you spend most of your time making puppets?" He still had the puppet Sasori made from him in his lap, hugging it to his chest.

"When I am in the mood to. I spend days up working on it. Making it perfect." Sasori ran a hand through his hair.

"Ah, that's cool."

"I see you like your puppet." He said with a smile.

Deidara returned the smile. "I love it."

"Good. You have to clean it everyday."

He blinked. "Clean it with what?"

Sasori picked up a bag on the table, handing it to Deidara. "Clean it with the things in here. Don't miss a single spot. Its strawberry scented too."

He blinked before taking the bag. "I love strawberries."

"That's wonderful. I'll have a bowl of strawberries when you come over on Friday."

He grinned. "Woot!" Sasori chuckled softly, blowing a kiss at Deidara.Deidara blinked before blushing.

"You're adorable when you blush like that." He smiled.

This caused him to blush more. "Ah."

"It makes me just want to **eat you up**." He squealed slightly and buried his red face in the puppet's chest. "I suggest you pull the button, don't want to walk around with a hard puppet, ne?" Sasori chuckled. Deidara pulled back and pulled the button, the hardness going away. He blushed and smiled at Sasori.

"Don't let your boyfriend see it."

"I won't. I'll hide it in my closet."

"Make sure to clean it." He was really good with his puppets.

He smiled. "Don't worry. I will. Everyday."

"Good."

He smiled, running a hand through the puppets hair. "It' soft..."

"Same as mine." He smiled.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what? Soft hair like that?" He blinked.

"Yea."

"My secret."

He blinked. "Aw. Damn..."

Sasori stuck out his tongue at him playfully. Deidara eyed the tongue before blushing and looking away.

"Something wrong?" Sasori asked.

He shook his head. "No."

"Then look at my tongue." Deidara bit his lip and looked at Sasori's tongue, blushing. "Don't like my tongue?" He purred softly. Deidara shook his head. "I can't hear you."

"Yes, ok. I like it."

"What else do you like about me?" He smiled.

He lowered his eyes. "Your eyes... Your hair... your... everything..."

Sasori stood up and kissed his forehead. "Getting late. You should get going."

He nodded, getting up and holding the puppet out to Sasori. "Keep it here since... I'll be back Friday."

"Alright." He took the puppet before moving to the door. Deidara followed him to the door. Sasori opened it for him.

Deidara smiled at him and steps out. "Thanks... For the puppet and... Everything."

"No problem. Give me a kiss." Deidara leaned up and kissed Sasori. Sasori kissed him back for only a few seconds before pulling back. "See ya." He winked.

"Bye." He smiled at him and walked away.

Sasori watched him for awhile before closing the door. He looked the puppet over before smirking slowly. "You need an adjustment."

Deidara hummed lightly to himself as he made his way back home. Sasori whistled a faint tune as he moved back into his room to make that adjustment.

* * *

So, that's that. I bet you can just guess what the next part is! Oh, and I can't wait till you guys get to read about when Deidara finally meets Chiyo! It's so funny! But that's a little ways away. Next part- well... if I say anything I'll give it away... but it'll be Friday at Sasori's place. Hehe...

Please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+

**P.S. - I have a few story ideas that I want you guys to check out. I want to do a new story after this and a few others of my stories have already been finished. So, I made a poll. Please go and vote on the story idea you like the best! **

**P.S.S. - OH! And I'm totally pimping my friend Joey. I know this isn't a Death Note story but I'm gonna inform you people anyway! If you like Sci-fi and romance PLEASE check out his stories! His first one Holding Onto Forever is a really cute story of MattXNear. And then the sequel (which he wrote for me) is incredible! It's got the sci-fi stuff in it. So, I was hoping you guys might wanna go check it out. I love Joey to death! -huggles Joey- He's a great friend and an awesome writer. www. fanfiction. net/u/1583890/**


	9. Puppet Sex

Thanks for reviewing!! I'm updating this and not Imperfect because I'm going away for the weekend and I don't think I have enough reviews of Imperfect to put up the last chapter. So -sticks out tongue- nah! If I think I have a good amount of reviews of part 12 by Monday, then I'll put up the last part. That all counts on you all. And I know most of you that read this also read Imperfect. So, do you really want the last part? I'm very sure you do, but prove it to me.

* * *

Deidara sighed as he made his way to Sasori's apartment. Yet again, he was late due to Sasuke. The boy wanted to go out on a date but Deidara convinced him he just wanted to be alone. It took him forever tog et the boy off his back.

Sasori was sitting on the couch again, tapping his foot non-stop, impatiently. If Deidara was late because of Sasuke he'd forgive him. Other than that Sasori wouldn't even open the door for him.

Deidara ran a hand through his hair as he knocked on Sasori's door. Sasori got up and moved to the door before opening it. "You're late. Again."

"I know! I'm sorry! Sasuke!"

"...Freaking stupid stalker emo psycho boyfriend..." The redhead huffed and stepped aside to let him in.

He sighed, glad Sasori wasn't angry. At him anyway. He smiled and walked in. "I know... He wanted to go on a date..."

"Too bad you already had plans with me, ne?" Sasori closed the door behind him.

The blonde nodded. "Yea. I couldn't tell him that though."

"I know that." He pointed at the bowl of strawberries on the table.

Deidara looked at where he was pointing and squealed. "Oh! Strawberries!" He ran over to them and picked up one, sucking on it. "Ah! so yummy."

"I know." Sasori chuckled. "I already had three while I waited for you."

He grinned, still sucking on the strawberry. "Ah! They're so orgasmic! I love em!" He plopped down onto the couch.

"I'm sure they're." Sasori said with a smile. Deidara bounced up and down before grabbing another strawberry and sucking on it. "You look very sexy when you do that."

He blinked, tilting his head to the side as he continued to suck on it. "Do I?"

"Yes, you do."

Deidara smirked. "Perv."

"I know." Sasori smirked as well.

Deidara giggled and took another strawberry in his mouth. Sasori chuckled before picking up Deidara's puppet from behind the couch. He held it out to Deidara. Deidara blinked and held out his hands for it, still sucking on the strawberry.

"I made an adjustment."

The blonde blinked. "What kind of... adjustment?"

"Not telling."

He blinked again, looking the puppet over. "Ok... soooo... how do I... find the adjustment?"

"I'll tell you later." Sasori smiled.

He pouted, swallowing the rest of the strawberry. "Aw.

Sasori glomped Deidara. "Let's play striptease."

Deidara squealed. "Ep! You or me?"

"Me."

He blinked. "You'll strip?"

Sasori nodded. "Not too much though." He said with a smile.

He pouted. "Aw... damn."

"Hmhm. Unless you want to strip and from there we play?"

"I wanna see you!"

"Now that I think about it... No."

Deidara's jaw dropped. "What? But you said..."

"I know what I said. But one thing leads to another and we'll be all over each other." Sasori smiled.

He pouted. "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want it to happen now."

His pout grew. "Why?"

"Temptation, temptation." Sasori smiled. "You strip."

"No."

"Alright." The redhead shrugged.

He whined. "Sasori. You've seen mine! I wanna see yours."

"Nope."

"You promised to prove to me that you are a natural redhead..."

"Ah, true."

"Please?"

"Fine. Fine. You go next though." Sasori said with a smile.

He grinned, clapping his hands. "Yay!"

"Have a seat."

Deidara nodded, getting comfy on the couch. Sasori smirked at Deidara and winked, swaying his hips slightly as he lifted his shirt slightly. Deidara grinned, watching him intently. Sasori turned, wiggling his ass in Deidara's face as he slowly slipped off his shirt. Deidara licked his lips, picking up another strawberry and sucking on it. Sasori turned back around; facing Deidara as he teasingly slowly undid his pants. Deidara's eyes locked on his hand that was undoing his pants. Sasori smirked as he unzipped his pants and tugged them down. Deidara eyes widened as he sucked on the strawberry harder.

"Take it all in." Sasori purred as he kicked his pants aside, tugging lightly at his silky red boxers.

Deidara nodded, popping the strawberry into his mouth. Sasori tugged his boxers down a bit more. Deidara grabbed another strawberry and sucked on it while he used his tongue to play with the other one in his mouth. The boxers dropped, revealing that Sasori was a natural redhead and that he was long and big. Deidara froze, eyes locked on Sasori's member. He was a natural redhead all right...

Sasori put his hands behind his head, smirking. "Like?" Deidara nodded eyes wide. "Good." He started to put his boxers back on.

Deidara blinked and grabbed Sasori's hand. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Show's over. Your turn." He smiled.

"No. Don't get dressed!"

"Why not?" Sasori asked with a smirk.

He pouted. "Cause you look good naked..."

"I know I do." His smirk widened.

"Then stay naked..."

"Fine." He plopped down on the couch. "Play with your puppet and I'm not talking about me." Sasori gave him a smile.

Deidara got on his knees. "But I wanna play with you."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you playing with your puppet. Now play."

Deidara blinked. "I'll try... its kinda embarrassing..." He got up and placed the puppet on the couch. He looked it over before pushing the button on its chest. And the big and long thing poked out in its pants. Deidara blinked at it. "Ahhhh..."

"Will it all fit?"

"I... don't know... I've never had something that big inside me before..."

"Catch." Sasori threw a bottle of lube at Deidara.

The blonde caught it, swallowing hard. He leaned forward and moved away the clothing covering the puppet's thing. His eyes widened as he stared at it.

Sasori smirked, watching him. "Go ahead."

He leaned down and poked it. "It... looks so real..."

"I took my time." He smiled.

Deidara ran his hand over the length. "It... feels real too..."

Sasori smirked. "Play."

He swallowed hard. "It's embarrassing..."

"Its not. Do it."

The blonde pouted before removing his shirt. Sasori was naked, so he felt more comfortable being naked too. He went to undo his pants. Just the thought of that thing inside him had him worked up. Sasori licked his lips slowly, watching the blonde carefully.

Deidara pulled his pants and boxers down, kicking them away. He eyed the length carefully. "Y-You want me to prepare myself?"

"Unless you just want it raw."

He shivered at the thought. "No..." He sat down on the couch between the puppet and Sasori. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers. He spread his legs and carefully pushed one wet finger inside himself. Sasori sat back, running his fingers through Deidara's hair as he watched him. Deidara wiggled the finger a bit before adding another. He opened his legs more, getting a better angle. He scissored his fingers before moving them in and out. He bit his lip, becoming a little hard.

Sasori ghosted his fingers over Deidara's length slowly. "You look very yummy." He breathed out. "Sexy." He purred against Deidara's ear.

Deidara gasped, getting harder at Sasori's slight touch. He added another finger and moved them in and out. Sasori took Deidara's hand and shoved them in deeper into him. The blonde gasped, throwing his head back. Sasori made him hit his prostate. Sasori smirked at the blonde reaction and does it again. Deidara moaned in the back of his throat.

"Don't hold it back. Let it all out."

He gasped. "Ah... damn Sasori."

Sasori blew into his ear. "Louder."

He panted, hitting it again. "Ah!" He moaned loudly.

Sasori kissed the side of his head. "Puppet now." He smirked.

He nodded, removing his fingers before bringing them to his mouth and sucking on them. Sasori licked his lips slowly, watching. The blonde held his saliva soaked fingers out to Sasori. "Wanna?" Sasori took Deidara's hand and licked the finger one by one before sucking on them, causing the blonde to moan while watching him intently. Sasori scraped his teeth against each finger lightly as he slowly pulled away. Deidara whined.

Sasori chuckled, pecking his lips. "Get to work on your toy."

Deidara pouted lightly before getting up and straddling the puppet. Sasori turned a bit, watching. The blonde took a deep breath, balancing himself over the puppet. He gripped the back of the couch tightly then quickly lowered himself onto the puppet's member, filling himself completely. He cried out in slight pain. It was bigger then he thought.

"Does it hurt?"

Deidara bit his lip tightly, drawing blood. He lowered his head, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't move, letting himself adjust.

"I'll take that as a yes." He rubbed Deidara's lower back.

He shivered at Sasori's touch. "It's... bigger then I thought..."

"I know and that is really my size." Sasori smiled at him.

He swallowed hard. "Then it's a good thing I have this... so I can get use to... your... size."

"Hmhm. Have you adjusted yet?"

Deidara shook his head. "Give me a minute..."

"Alright."

He wiggled his hips, getting use to the length and width. Sasori's fingertips slowly moved up Deidara's spine as he continued to watch him. Deidara shivered at the touch before finally beginning to move. He lifted up a bit before moving down again.

"Talk to me. Don't stay so quiet." The redhead pouted lightly.

He moaned softly, repeating the process. "Ah... talk to you... how?"

"If that was me inside of you. The real me. What would you say to me?" He smiled.

"To... move." Sasori laughed softly. "I mean... its tiring doing all the work..."

"I'm sure." Sasori turned the button the made the puppet's penis pop out. It suddenly started to vibrate after a few seconds. "Like the new adjustment?" Sasori smirked, watching him.

Deidara's eyes widened and he squealed before it turned into a loud moan. "Oh my god!" He began to ride the puppet faster. Sasori stood up and pushed Deidara down on the puppet.

Deidara gasped, moaning loudly. "W-What -pant- are you -pant- doing?"

"Shh...I'm helping." He pressed Deidara down against the vibrating length more, grabbing his length and started to pump him slowly.

Deidara gasped loudly, leaning back into Sasori. "Ah! Damn... that's... so... good." Sasori bit his earlobe, jerking and moving him at the same pace. Deidara moaned, biting his lip and sucking at it. It felt so damn good.

"Moan." Sasori grabbed Deidara's length a bit tighter. Deidara opened his mouth, letting out a loud moan. "That's good. Are you close?" He bit his lip, nodding. "How close?" Sasori smirked.

The blonde moaned, throwing his head back. "Very..."

He turned Deidara to face him without taking the vibrating length out of him. He got on his knees in front of the blonde and started to easily deep throat Deidara's member fast.

Deidara moaned loudly. "Ah! Sasori! Fuck!" He tried to hold back. He didn't want to let go just yet. Sasori didn't stop deep throating him though, pressing Deidara down so that the length was in as deep as it could go. Deidara swallowed hard. He couldn't hold on. "Ah... Sasori... I'm gonna-" He cut off when his climax rocked his body. He screamed out Sasori's name, grabbing onto the man and exploding into his mouth.

Sasori didn't pull away until Deidara spilled everything and he had swallowed it. Deidara panted loudly, his entire body shaking. He tried to lift off the still vibrating puppet but his legs were too weak to allow him to do so. Sasori stood up and helped Deidara off the puppet, carrying the blonde to his bedroom before placing him in his bed. "Sleep ne?" The redhead smiled softly at him.

Deidara tried to catch his breath, blushing. "I'm more... tired then... sleepy..."

Sasori pecked his lips. "Then rest."

He smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

Deidara cuddled into the bed, closing his eyes and resting his body. Sasori walked out the room to clean the puppet and get rid of his own problem. Deidara stared at the wall, his body calming down. He blinked when he realized how hard Sasori was... He could have taken care of that... But when done with his problem, Sasori dressed and started to clean the puppet. Deidara cuddled into the pillow breathing in Sasori's scent. When done cleaning the puppet, Sasori walked back into the bedroom.

Deidara buried his head in the pillow, his heart clenching. Sasori walked over to him. Deidara didn't hear Sasori. He was too caught up in his thoughts. Sasori sat on the bed next to him. Deidara felt the bed tip, so he looked up, blinking.

Sasori smiled at him. "Rested well?" He nodded, putting his head back onto his pillow. Sasori ran his fingers through his hair. "What's on your mind?"

His heart clenched again at Sasori's touch. "I'm just... I haven't touched you yet..."

"I know."

"I'm sorry..." The blonde mumbled.

"For what?"

"For not... touching you..."

Sasori laughed softly, kissing the side of Deidara's head. "It's alright." Deidara only nodded, burying his head into the pillow. His heart felt like it was on fire. "Want to sleep over?"

He nodded. "Please?"

"Alright." The redhead smiled at him.

The blonde smiled back. "Thanks..." He cuddled against the pillow. "It's comfy..."

"I know. I like them like that."

He breathed in. "Smells good too..."

"Strawberry scent." He smiled.

Deidara sighed. "Ahh... strawberries..." He closed his eyes, softly slipping into sleep.

Sasori continued to run his fingers through his hair. Deidara leaned into his touch, smiling in his sleep. Sasori smiled sweetly, leaning down and kissing the side of his head. Deidara cuddled closer to Sasori, mumbling in his sleep. Sasori let him, watching him. Deidara moaned softly, cuddling up to Sasori's leg causing the redhead to blink. Deidara mumbled in his sleep, a look of distress crossing his features.

Sasori gently ran his fingers over his cheek, caressing. Deidara whined, cuddling into a ball. Sasori laid back and wrapped his arms around Deidara, pulling him close to his chest. Deidara cuddled to the redhead's chest, sighing in content, a smile on his face. Sasori kissed his forehead, closing his eyes. He liked this... holding someone. Deidara felt warm. Very warm... he liked where he was. He didn't want to ever leave. Sasori fell asleep, holding Deidara close, not wanting to let go. Not wanting the feeling to go away. He wanted this... To last forever.

* * *

So, what did you think? Puppet sex!! Haha. And it seems that Deidara and Sasori just might be falling for each other. Hm, let's see... next part is the morning after puppet sex. Just some cute fluff. I re-read this whole RP and I can not believe how kinky and smutty it is... Haha. No wonder you guys like it so much!

OH! Update- So when it comes to the poll... it seems that Sexual Harassment is number one so far. Of course it is... it's a pervert's story and you guys are perverts. But that's what I love you. Plus that story will be RPed between me and the same girl who RPs this with me. So, you KNOW it will be good.

But if you don't want that story to be the next one I write, then cast your votes! You still have time of course, and don't worry, all of those stories will be written. But the most votes it has, the sooner it will be written! So vote!

And don't you DARE forget to review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	10. Shoulders

I realized that this is going to be much longer then **Imperfect**. YAY! Haha, I can't believe that's finally over... But don't worry! **Sexual Harassment** is coming up next! Till then, enjoy the wonderful kinkiness that is **Secret Temptations. **

* * *

Deidara groaned, cuddling more into his pillow. He was warm.. it felt good. He didn't wanna wake up.Sasori stirred slightly, slowly opening his eyes. Deidara yawned, eyes still shut, and snuggled against his pillow.

Sasori looked at the blonde and pecked his lips. "Morning beautiful..." He murmured softly.

Deidara crinkled his nose, opening his eyes a bit. "Mmm... Morning..." Sasori smiled at him. He returned the smile softly before lowering his head and snuggling against Sasori. Sasori chuckled softly, tightening his arm around his waist. "Mm... This is nice..."

"I know..."

He sighed in content. "We should do this more often.."

"We would if your boyfriend wasn't glued to your ass..."

He laughed softly. "Yea..." Sasori huffed softly. He blinked, looking up at Sasori. "What?"

"How about every Sunday we do this?" He smiled at him.

"Sunday? Hm.. I'd like that."

"I would too."

"Maybe.. I should break up with Sasuke... I mean... I feel horrible but I can't stop..."

"Do what you want most."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I..." He bit his lip. "You..."

"Me what?"

"I want you."

Sasori rubbed his nose against Deidara's. "Then I'm yours."

He blushed, softly. "R-really?"

"Yes, really."

He grinned and pecked Sasori's lips. Sasori smiled and pecked his lips back. "Bye-bye Sasuke it is..." Deidara murmured.

"Only if you want, though."

He sighed. "I don't really know what I want... I want you.. I know that but... Sasuke... I don't want to hurt him."

"You are hurting him either way."

"Yea.. I guess so..."

"Don't think about it too much."

"How can I not think about it? I mean..." He grumbled and buried his head in Sasori's side.

"You mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore..." He mumbled.

"Alright, then don't."

The blonde nodded. Sasori smiled, slowly sitting up. Deidara moved, sitting up as well and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Sasori pecked his cheek before moving off of the bed. Deidara blushes softly, watching him. "Where are you going?" He asked softly.

"I'm going to shower." He stretched lightly.

"Can I come?"

"Sure." He moved to the bathroom.

Deidara smiled and jumped up, following him. The redhead walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower before starting to undress. Deidara chewed on his thumb as he watched Sasori undress, considering he was already naked. Sasori undid his pants, kicking them to the corner along with his boxers.

Deidara smiled while watching him. He doubted Sasori knew it, but the man was simply adorable at times. Sasori slipped off his shirt, throwing it to the corner as well. He looked at Deidara. Deidara grinned at him, still chewing on his thumb. Sasori took his hand and stepped into the tub. Deidara followed after him, blushing. He'd never showered with anyone before...

Sasori moved under the shower head, wetting himself from head to toe. Deidara shook his head, running his hands through his hair. Sasori pulled Deidara under the shower head with him. Deidara tensed for a moment before relaxing under the water. He liked being this close to Sasori. Sasori hummed lightly as he started washing Deidara's hair. Deidara blushed and rested his hands against Sasori's chest. Sasori pecked his cheek, massaging his scalp gently. Deidara closed his eyes, running his fingers over Sasori's chest lightly.

"You're adorable." The redhead said with a smile.

He blushed, smiling lightly. "And you're amazing..."

"Amazing?" He blinked.

He opened his eyes and smiled at him. "I couldn't really think of a right word... so that just came out."

"So only amazing? Nothing more?" Sasori pouted cutely.

He blinked. "Oh, you're a lot more." He held up his hand counting his fingers. "Sexy, smart, adorable, funny, cute, fun..." He smiled. "The list could go on..."

"Say it all." He murmured softly to him.

Deidara blushed. "Um.. how about I say this..." He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck. "Words can't really describe you... You're unique and... I love that about you."

Sasori chuckled softly, smiling and resting his hands on the boy's hips. "And you're perfect."

He blinked. "I'm not perfect..."

"To me you are."

Deidara turned red, looking away. Sasori rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of his hair. Deidara looked up, running his fingers over Sasori's shoulders. Sasori smiled, starting to wash Deidara's body. The blonde shivered at his touch, but focused his attention on Sasori's built shoulders. He tilted his head at this. The man was pretty built for a guy that spent most of his time working on puppets.

Sasori continued to wash Deidara's body. "Like my shoulders?" He nodded, pressing his fingers against the toned muscles. "I noticed." The redhead chuckled.

"You're body is so... perfect." He ran his finger tips down Sasori's chest.

"I like to keep in shape." Not to mention that he had no scars or marks.

"I noticed..." He swallowed hard, running his fingers over the man's chest. Sasori let him, rinsing his body off before starting to wash his own hair.

Deidara was kinda mesmerized by the redhead's body. It was weird... but he loved the way the muscles tensed and moved under the skin... under his finger tips. Sasori watched him, massaging his own scalp. Deidara watched the muscles as they moved when Sasori massaged his scalp. He licked his lips unconsciously. Sasori smirked at him. After awhile, he rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of his hair.

Deidara circled his finger around Sasori's belly button, outlined the man's toned abs. Sasori started to wash his own body, still watching Deidara. The blond was just too adorable. Deidara ran his fingers up Sasori's chest, tracing his collar bone.

"Want to mark me?" Sasori asked with a smile.

Deidara blinked, snapping out of it. "W-What?" Sasori repeated, looking at him. "Mark you? How?"

"A hickey of course."

He blinked, blushing. "I..." He ran his thumb over Sasori's slightly tanned neck. "You're skin's too perfect to mark..."

"Is that a yes or no?"

He shook his head. "A no."

"Alright." He rinsed his body off.

"For now." The blonde mumbled.

Sasori chuckled, turning off the water. Deidara smiled at him, removing his hands. Sasori stepped out the tub, grabbing a towel and handing it to Deidara. Deidara smiled at him, taking the towel and stepping out of the tub. He rubbed the towel through his hair. Sasori dried his body first before taking a bit of conditioner, running it through his hair. It was what made it so soft and smell like strawberries.

Deidara watched Sasori before drying his body off too. He wrapped the towel around his waist and ran a hand through his knotted hair. "Do you have a comb?"

Sasori nodded, he opened the bathroom cabinet and handed Deidara a comb. He grabbed a brush for himself. Deidara took the comb with a smile and tried to unknot his hair. Sasori easily brushed his hair for a few minutes before glancing at Deidara. Deidara tugged at his hair, wincing slightly as he tried to get a bad knot out. Sometimes he just hated his hair.

"Need help?"

He bit his bottom lip. "Ah... sure."

Sasori moved behind him, taking the comb from him before gently starting to detangle his hair. Deidara chewed on his bottom lip, allowing Sasori to comb his hair. Sasori untangled his hair after a little while. He took the brush he was using and started brushing Deidara's hair, going from the ends to the roots.

Deidara smiled, raising his thumb to his lips and chewing on it. "Thanks Sasori."

"No problem." He smiled his dazzling smile as he walked out the bathroom, not bothering to wrap his towel around his waist. Deidara blinked before following after him. Sasori threw a shirt at Deidara and the blonde was quick enough to actually catch it. He blinked before putting it on.

"I think my pants will fit a bit big." Sasori threw him some sweats.

"That's fine..." He removed the towel before blinking. "What about um... boxers?"

"Just wear that." He slipped on some sweat shorts, nothing more.

The blonde blinked but put on the sweats anyway. Sasori smiled at him, receiving a smile in return. Then, Deidara's phone starts to ring.

Deidara blinked before looking around for his phone. "Ahh.. pants where my pants...are?" He walked into the living room, finding his pants on the floor. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open without looking at the number. "Hello?"

_"Dei, where have you been?! I've been calling you and really worried!"_ It was Sasuke.

Deidara blinked. "Sasuke... Chill. I was asleep and didn't hear my phone."

_"Oh... sorry..."_

He sighed. "Where are you?"

"_I'm in the park..."_

"Ah..." He rubbed a hand over his face, his stomach clenching tightly. "Since... we didn't get our date last night... How about we... go out today?"

_"I would like that a lot." _

He smiled. "Alright. Be at my apartment in... an hour so I can shower and everything."

_"I will. Love you."_

"I know. See you then."

_"Bye_." Sasuke hung up.

Deidara sighed and closed his phone. "going to have a lovely date?" Deidara looked over his shoulder to see Sasori leaning against the lean frame of his bedroom, arms crossed.

He nodded, gathering his clothes together. "Possibly."

"Have a good time."

He huffed. "I doubt it..." He rolled his shoulders, walking over to Sasori. "I had fun last night." He smiled at him leaning up and pecking his lips. "We should do it again soon."

Sasori pecked his lips back, smiling. "Sundays."

"Of course." He smiled at him, moving toward the door. "Call me."

"I will. I guess you want me to hold your puppet again."

He smiled. "I think it's more fun using it in front of you."

"I'm sure it is."

He grinned, opening the door. "See you, Sasori."

"Bye, Dei." He winked, waving. Deidara waved at him before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Sasori ran a hand through his hair with a soft sigh. "I hate that damn emo..."

* * *

Ooo, is Sasori jealous? HA! You bet he is! So, this was just a little nice romantic moment between Sasori and Deidara. You know, to build their relationship some more. Next part, Deidara's date with Sasuke. Ish really cute and Deidara's guilt gets worse.

So, please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	11. First Date

Wow, got a lot of reviews on the last part. Thanks everyone.

* * *

Deidara made his way back to his apartment and changed into his own clothes. He hid Sasori's clothes in his drawer and decided that next time he went to Sasori's, it'd probably be a good idea to be extra clothes...

After awhile, Sasuke knocked on his door. Deidara hurriedly put half his hair up into a pony tail with a ribbon as he ran to the door. He opened it with his knee, his hands still in his hair. Sasuke smiled at him, walking in.

Deidara returned the smile. "Hey." He finished putting the ribbon in his hair. Sasuke pecked his lips. Deidara smiled and returned the peck.

"Ready?"

"Of course."

"Let's go to McDonalds." Sasuke smiled.

Deidara returned the smile. "Alright."

Sasuke took his hand. "Just like our first date."

He squeezed Sasuke's hand, smiling. "Yup."

Sasuke squeezed his hand back. "Let's get going then."

He smiled. "Lead the way."

Sasuke walked out the apartment and lead the way to McDonalds. Deidara hummed next to him. Sasuke swung their hands lightly. Deidara smiled at how cute Sasuke was. He poked the boy's cheek with his free hand. Sasuke looked at him.

He grinned at him, pecking his lips. "You're so cute."

"Thank you..."

Deidara stroked Sasuke's cheek with his thumb. "So adorable." Sasuke giggled softly. Dei grinned at him, pecking his lips again. Sasuke pecked his lips back. Deidara licked his lips, grinning. "Yummy."

"I really missed this..."

The blonde smiled. "Aw Sasu." He removed his hand from Sasuke's and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him close. "Me too."

"You're the best." He smiled, wrapping his arms around Deidara. "You're my only one."

Deidara's heart clenched tightly in his chest. He swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Yea."

"I love you."

"I know Sasuke... and I never get sick of hearing it."

Sasuke stared at him. Deidara tilted his head at him. "When will you love me...?"

He bit his bottom lip. "Sasuke... it's only been about a week. Give me time."

"Alright..."

He smiled at him, pecking his nose. "Soon Sasuke. I promise."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Kay..."

He pouted softly. "Ah Sasu, don't be all depressed."

"I'm sorry..."

He sighed and pulled the boy closer. "Don't be sorry..."

"I am sorry though..."

He smiled softly at him. "You're too cute." He licked his cheek. Sasuke buried his face in Deidara's chest. Deidara smiled, rubbing the boy's back.

"I want this to last forever..." Sasuke sighed.

"Me too..."

"Will it...?"

The blonde sighed. "I don't know Sasuke... Things happen. People change. We're still young. But if we try our best... then it might."

Sasuke looked up at Deidara and smiled sweetly. "Let's do our best to make it work then."

Deidara swallowed hard, his heart clenching again. "Deal."

Sasuke took his hand and started to walk again. "Good." Deidara smiled, following after him.

After a few minutes they arrive at McDonald's. Sasuke held the door open for Deidara.

Deidara winked at him. "Thanks babe." He walked in.

"Welcome, love." Sasuke walked in behind him. Deidara looked around the place, smiling. He turned to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled faintly at him. "I think we shared a milkshake together in the corner." He chuckled softly.

"Wanna do it again?" Sasuke blinked before nodding happily. Deidara giggled and pulled him over to the counter. "What kind of milkshake?"

"Vanilla."

Deidara nodded and ordered a vanilla milkshake. A moment later they got one and Deidara took it, grabbing two straws. "Lead the way."

Sasuke moved to the empty table in the corner, the same one they sat in on their first date. Deidara sat next to him, sticking the two straws into the milkshake. Sasuke pecked his cheek before happily starting to drink some. Deidara blushed lightly before drinking some too.

When it was all gone, Sasuke sat back. Deidara smiled and sat back as well, grabbing Sasuke's hand. He brought the pale hand closer when he noticed something and looked it over. Sasuke locked his eyes on his lap. There were small cuts on each finger. 'Paper cuts'.

"What in the world..." Deidara brushed his fingers over the small cuts. Sasuke winced slightly, taking his hand back. Deidara blinked, grabbing the boys hand again. "Sasuke, what are these from?"

"They are paper cuts..."

"Why are there so many?"

"I don't know..."

The blonde narrowed his blue eyes. "You do so know." Sasuke shook his head, trying to pull his hand away. Deidara tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke."

"I didn't mean to..." He sounded so broken.

He loosened his grip. "Sasuke..." He sighed, bringing the hand to his lips and kissing it.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why Sasuke? Are there more then just your hand?" Sasuke didn't say anything, nodding slowly. Deidara's eyes widened his throat clenching. "Sasu... Why?"

"Because yesterday...I thought you were mad at me and all..."

He blinked in surprise. "Yesterday? You thought I was... Why did you think I was mad at you?"

"Because you wanted to be alone and... didn't want me around..."

"Sasuke..." He bit his lip, his heart clenching. "That wasn't..." He let go of Sasuke's hand and gently grabbed the boy's chin, making him meet his eyes. "Sometimes... I just want to be alone... ok? It's not that I hate you. I just want to be alone. OK?"

"Alright... I'll give you your space then... if that's what you want..."

"Not all the time love... Most of the time I love having you around."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "That's good..."

Deidara smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their lips together more. Deidara grabbed the boy's waist and pulled them closer, pressing harder against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke let out a low moan before pulling back slightly as some people stared at them. Deidara smiled at him, licking his lips.

"You smell like strawberries." Sasuke smiled back at him.

He smiled. "You like?"

Sasuke nodded. "Smells nice."

"Good. I'll use it more often. I love strawberries, so I figured, try strawberry scented shampoo!" He giggled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

He grinned, pecking his lips. "Yay."

Sasuke pecked his lips back. "Love you."

He smiled. "I know."

"I know. I can't stop saying it though."

"I like hearing you say it."

"I love, love, love, love you." Sasuke grinned.

He giggled, blushing. He brought his hand up and brushed his thumb over Sasuke's cheek. "So adorable."

"Thank you, beautiful."

"Aw Sasu, you flatter me." He pecked Sasuke's lips.

"I know." Sasuke leaned against Deidara's side. Deidara smiled at him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Sasuke closed his eyes, sighing contently. Deidara smiled at his cute boyfriend. Why would he want to mess this up? Sasuke was great... most of the time. But... He couldn't stop thinking about Sasori... Was it just lust? He couldn't tell...

Sasuke cuddled against Deidara a bit. He was so happy around him. The butterflies in his stomach were greater than ever. He was really in love. Deidara sighed in content, rubbing his hand over Sasuke's shoulder. He felt right here... And the guilt in his stomach was eating at him. He knew he could love Sasuke... if only Sasori didn't come into the picture.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes slightly, looking at Deidara. The blonde met his eyes. Sasuke smiled faintly. "Beautiful."

Deidara brushed Sasuke's cheek. "You're beautiful too, you know."

"Not like you..."

He nodded. "Yes, like me."

"Never like you..."

He rolled his eyes and kissed him. "You're beautiful to me."

"Kay..." He didn't think he was. Not one bit.

He smiled at him, kissing him again. "Ah, I love your lips."

"And I love you." Sasuke pecked his lips.

He smiled. "And i'm totally falling for you..."

"That's a very good thing."

"I think so too." Sasuke giggled softly. He crinkled his nose rubbing their noses together. "So damn cute!" Sasuke giggled again, smiling faintly.

Deidara's phone chimes, signaling he has a new text message. The blonde blinked and pulled out his phone. He stared at it before flipping it open. Sasuke blinked, watching him.

It was from Sasori.** I'll call you around midnight**. Deidara quickly deleted the message, smiling softly.

"...Who was that?"

"Horoscope. Says there's love in my future." He grinned, kissing Sasuke**.****(...WITH SASORI!!)**

Sasuke smiled softly, kissing back. "Love you so much..."

"I know baby."

"I just can't stop telling you..."

He giggled softly. "It's ok."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Of course, Darling."

Sasuke giggled softly. "Want to cuddle at your place?"

He smiled. "Let's." He got up, pulling Sasuke with him.

Sasuke let him. "Cuddle all night."

He nodded. "Ok." Deidara grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the place, back towards his apartment. Sasuke swung their hands, walking besides him. Deidara giggled at his cuteness and led him up to his apartment. He led him to the apartment and inside. He locked the door behind them and smiles at him. "So... bedroom? We can watch a movie and cuddle in there or on the couch. Your choice."

"Bedroom." He smiled faintly.

He nodded and led him to the bedroom, switching the light on. He kicked off his shoes in the corner and wondered over to his DVD collection. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Anything you want to watch." Sasuke happily said while kicking off his shoes and laying on the bed.

Deidara pouted and looked through the DVDs. "Uhh... ah ha!" He grabbed a random DVD and went to the TV at the end of his bed. He turned it on, pops in the DVD and presses play. He highly doubted the movie mattered. He figured they wouldn't really be watching it. He walked over to the bed, unbuttoning his jeans as he did so. It'd be more comfy without them.

Sasuke watched him, licking his lips. "I thought we were only going to cuddle." He smiled softly.

He smiled. "We are. But, Jeans are uncomfortable to cuddle in." He pulled his pants down relieving blue silky boxers. He kicked them away and jumped in next to Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and cuddled. Deidara grinned and cuddled up to Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes, smiling slightly. Deidara closed his eyes as well, cuddling into a ball against Sasuke. Sasuke, without even knowing it himself, started to drift off to sleep.

Deidara smiled in content. He raised his head to speak but noticed Sasuke was drifting off. So he just kissed the raven haired boy's nose gently and rested his head on the boy's chest, listening to his heart beat. Sasuke fell to sleep with a faint smile on his lips. He was happy to be so close to Deidara. So in love. So warm. Deidara listened to the boy's heart until he started to drift. He smiled and cuddled up closer to Sasuke. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

I can't help but feel so sorry for Sasuke. I hate making Deidara seem like that bad guy, but he's just confused. Sasuke and Sasori are two completely different people to him. And he likes them both. It's just hard for him to realize how dangerous what he's doing really is. But don't worry, he'll figure it out.

So, anyway, next part is... a late night call from Sasori and Sasuke gets suspicious.

Please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	12. Feelings

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! A special shout out to Axel! Darling, you are the bestest ever! Thanks for keeping me company last night so I wasn't scared and alone. Plus, you inspired me to write those lemons... So I owe you! I love you, Axel!

Enjoy!

* * *

At midnight, Sasori called Deidara. Deidara sat up, blinking from sleep. His mind was foggy but he quickly dove for his phone so not to wake Sasuke. He quickly and quietly made his way into the living room, shutting the door behind him soundlessly. He opened the phone and answered. "Hello?" He said softly.

_"Did I wake you?"_

He blinked, rubbing his eyes. "Yea."

_"I apologize. If you want I'll call tomorrow so that you can sleep on?"_

"No... It's alright..." He ran a hand through his hair, sitting on the couch. "I slept almost all day anyway..."

_"Oh, I see. Where are you at now?"_

"Living room..."

_"Lovely. How did your date go?" _

"Ah alright. It was like our first date actually..." He smiled at the thought.

_"That sounds nice." _

"It was... Very nice. Then we came back here and cuddled... and we both feel asleep."

_"I suppose he's still asleep then?"_

"I believe so."

_"What do you feel for him?"_

Deidara blinked at the question. "I... don't know really. Something akin to love."

_"I see."_

He sighed. "But I don't really know for sure..."

_"Because I'm in the way?"_

"I wouldn't say in the way... just... in the picture."

_"How so?"_

"I... feel something for you... you know?"

_"Feel something like?"_

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Like... I don't know... I like you ok? More then... I should."

_"So you like me?"_

"Yes."

_"I like you too." _

He smiled his heart rate increasing. "Great."

_"I know. It's funny how close its getting to another higher level of like, though."_

He blinked. "R-really?"

_"Yes, really."_

He smiled softly. "I know what you mean..."

_"Do you?"_ Sasori sat back slightly into his chair.

"Yea..." He blushed.

_"With your boyfriend or me?"_

"You..."

_"Ah, so you really like me?"_

"Yes. I do."

_"Getting close to love even?"_

"It's... possible."

_"Same with me."_

His breath hitched. "Ah... Mmm... I really need to think this through..."

_"Alright. Take your time."_ Sasori smiled.

"Thanks."

_"You're welcome."_

He sighed. "The guilt isn't as strong as it was at first though... that's kinda weird..."

_"How so?"_

"Well I mean... I don't really know... just thinking is all..."

_"Tell me what you're thinking." _

"Ok... well... when I first stared... liking you and we... did stuff... I felt horribly guilty around Sasuke. And now... what we're doing keeps going farther and farther and... I don't feel as guilty as before when I see Sasuke... am I a horrible person?"

_"Not at all."_

He rubbed a hand over his face. "Then... what is it?"

_"What do you think it is?"_

"I have no idea..."

_"Then leave it alone until it just comes to you."_

"Ahh... I'll try."

_"Good."_

"So what are you up to?"

_"Cleaning your puppet." _

He smiled. "Ah, yes, I suppose it needs a good cleaning."

"_It does."_ He chuckled _"And maybe another adjustment_." He smirked.

Deidara blushed. "Another? What more can you do to it?"

_"Not telling." _

Sasuke walked into the living room. Deidara blinked, looking at Sasuke. "Oh. OK then. Well, I gotta go. Sasuke's finally awake." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "Thanks for reminding me about that test Monday."

Sasori chuckled softly. "_I'll tutor you sometime. Bye-bye_." He hung up.

Sasuke smiled at him. "Who is that?"

Deidara smiled and closed his phone. "Jacob from my modeling class. He called to make sure I remembered the test on Monday." He got up, smiling. Good thing he did have a test too. "You know how forgetful I can be."

Sasuke moved to him and pecked his lips. "What time is it?"

He looked at the time on his phone. "About 12:30."

"I should get home..."

He tugged on the front of Sasuke's shirt, smiling at him cutely. "You can stay if you want."

Sasuke licked his lips, smiling softly at the blonde. "I do want to, but my brother expects me home..."

He pouted. "Oh... OK."

"He is so annoying..."

Deidara shrugged. "He's your brother."

"Yeah, I know..."

He leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You should go before he gets angry."

Sasuke sighed softly. "Doesn't he always..." He pecked Deidara's lips before moving to the door.

He followed him, "Want me to walk you?"

"It's okay. I'm fine on my own."

"Ok." He kissed him again. "Be safe then."

"I will." He opened the door and walked out.

He waved at him. "Bye!"

"Bye." He waved lightly before leaving.

Deidara watched him leave before closing the door and going back into his room to work on his project. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he walked home. _'Why would he call so late at night...?_'

* * *

Ah, don't hate me! I know it's really short but please still review! The next part is very kinky and I promise you'll get it within the next 24 hours. I just don't really feel like writing it right now. Sorry... And expect the next part of Shattered, CDD, and this all by tomorrow. (Thanks once again to Axel) OH! I wanna thank Jacob too! -Huggles Jacob- I feel special that you rant to me and talk about your problems and stuff. I love you, Jacob! Good luck with Goth boy!

Now, everyone, don't forget to review or you no get the kinky phone sex!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	13. Phone Sex

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

* * *

Deidara rubbed his eyes as he continued to sculpt. Sometimes the clay would hurt his eyes. He blinked away the slight pain and continued working. After a few moments, Deidara's blue cell phone rang. He blinked, turning his head at his phone. He rubbed his clay covered hands on his jeans before running over to his phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"_Hi."_ It was Sasori.

He blinked rubbing his nose with his clay covered hand. "Hey. What's up?"

_"I just want to hear your lovely voice."_

He blushed softly. "Oh, hehe."

_"And what are you doing?"_

"Sculpting."

_"Are you planning on blowing it up?"_

"Well, you did say you wanted to see it... so no. Not yet anyway."

_"I would like to keep one."_

"Keep one? Ahh... this one's kinda small... So you can keep it if you want."

_"Good. I do."_

Deidara smiled. "Awesome." He moved to the bathroom, balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear. He went to the sink to wash his hands.

Sasori listened before smirking slowly. "_Are you going to bathe?"_

He blinked. "What? Oh no, i'm just washing my hands."

"_Why not?"_ Sasori whined slightly.

He smiled. "Well, I could."

"_Then do it."_

The blonde smiled and pulled his phone away, putting it on speaker. "OK, since you insist... and since i'm covered in clay from head to foot..." He began undressing.

Sasori chuckled softly. "_Tell me exactly what you're doing."_

He giggled softly. "Ok." He places the phone down on the counter. "I'm undressing at the moment. Shirt first." He took off his shirt.

_"Mm... smooth tasty chest."_

He blinked, blushing. "Um... Haha yea. And now the pants..." He unbuttoned them and pulled them down, kicking them over to the corner.

"_Imagine me there. Imagine me touching you everywhere_." Sasori purred.

Deidara blushed intensely. "Ahh Sasori you're such a perv."

_"I'm serious."_

He linked his fingers into his boxers. "I bet you are..." He thought for a moment before removing his hands and walking over to the bath. He plugged the drain and turned on the water to his liking.

_"Don't believe me?"_

"I do." He brought the phone over and sat it on the small stool beside the tub. He pulled down his boxers, throwing them in the corner as well.

"_Are you imagining it then?"_

He sat on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. "OK." He tried to image Sasori touching him... running his hands up his chest and all over his body. He blushed at the image.

"_Imagine us yesterday."_

Deidara swallowed hard, remembering what they did. He could feel himself becoming hard. He squeaked and opened his eyes remembering the bath water. He quickly turned it off.

"_Tell me what you're feeling."_

"Uh um... I feel... Hot and excited." He carefully climbed into the tub.

"_Are you hard?"_ Sasori purred softly.

"A little." He lowered himself into the water, sighing as the hot water soothed his body.

"_Touch yourself for me."_

He pressed his lips together. "Ahh you are a perv..." He lowered his hand brushing his fingers over his slightly hard member.

_"I know. Are you doing it?"_

"Yea..."

"_Don't keep so quiet now. Imagine I'm massaging your cock teasingly slow."_ Deidara moaned softly, running his fingers up and down his length. The hot water was adding to the pleasure. Sasori smirked. _"Imagine me putting it all in my mouth."_

He gasped, tightly grasping his member and squeezing. "Ah..."

_"What do you feel when I start deep throating?"_

"Ah it feels... tight and hot... makes me want to squirm and go deeper..."

"_Go as deep as you want, I can take it."_

He thrusted his hips lightly. "The deeper it goes..." He closed his eyes tightly. "The more it feels like i'm being swallowed..."

_"Mmm... how about when I put my fingers inside you and ram them into your sweet spot?"_

He lowered his free hand and rammed two fingers inside himself, the water making a good enough lube. He gasped and moaned out loud as he did so. "I could almost explode when that happens..." Sasori smirked and moaned into the phone. Deidara blinked, not stopping his movements. "What... ah... are you doing?"

"_I'm getting ready to put myself into you or do you not want that?"_ His smirk widened.

"No! I do."

"_Then here I come. Imagine me moving into you."_ The blonde gasped sharply, adding another finger to himself. He knew it wasn't even close to Sasori's size but he could imagine. And that he did. He moaned. _"I'm all the way in now, trying to get deeper inside of you; I push against your prostate as I do this."_

He gasped, brushing his fingers against his prostate. "Ah... deeper..."

"_Alright. I'm going deeper now."_ Deidara threw his head back, sinking deeper into the hot water. He pushed farther into himself, panting heavily. "_I don't like you being so quiet."_

"Ah... um... ok." He stroked himself hard, emitting a moan.

"_I'm jerking you faster now. I'm starting to thrust in and out of you."_ Deidara moaned loudly as he jerked himself harder and moved his fingers in and out. "_I'm ramming into your prostate hard_." The blonde panted, moaning, as he hit his prostate. He resisted the urge to call out Sasori's name. "_What are you feeling now?"_

"It... feels too damn good..." He panted. "Ah... Sasori. I want you for real."

_"I know. Just keep imagining though. Don't stop. I'm moving faster."_

He nodded, moving his hands faster. "Ah... Sasori."

_"That's it. Just say my name. Moan it. Scream it." _

He moved faster, thrusting his hips. "Ahh Sasori..." He moaned loudly. "Faster... oh please..."

_"I'm moving faster now."_

He moved his fingers faster, pumping himself faster. He moaned loudly, panting. "Sasori..."

_"Cum for me, Dei. I'm about to cum in you. Lets cum together."_ Sasori purred.

Deidara nodded, gasping. "O-ok..." He moved faster, hitting his prostate again and again. He was so close... he wasted Sasori oh so badly... "Ah Sasori... I'm... I'm almost..."

"_I'm not going to stop. I'm moving faster and faster."_

He panted loudly, his walls clenching around his fingers. He moaned loudly and continues to jerk himself. "Ah! Sasori!" He moaned loudly as he came hard, his body shaking and feeling like fire.

Sasori smirked, moaning Deidara's name. _"I'm cumming deep inside of you now."_ Deidara gasped, biting his bottom lip tightly as he finished off his climax.

After a feel minutes, Sasori spoke again. _"How do you feel now?"_

"E-exhausted..."

_"And I wasn't even touching yo_u." The redhead chuckled.

"But just... thinking about you touching me..." He pulled out his fingers and swished his hands in the water.

_"Makes you all excited?"_

"Yea..." He weakly got to his knees, pulling the plug and letting the water drain. It had his cum in it anyway.

_"Ah, don't you love it?"_

"I do." The water drained and he turned on the shower, letting it spray hot water over his body.

_"I won't touch you until you beg and you automatically get hard around me."_

"Ah... that's not fair..." He ran his hands through his hair getting it fully soaked.

_"Why not?"_

"I want you now." He whined, washing his body, still on his knees.

"_Too bad."_

He pouted. "Wouldn't it be embarrassing if I got hard just being around you? I mean wow... that's some extreme want."

_"I would take care of it." _

He giggled. "Ha I guess you would."

_"I know. Hm, I need something to do tomorrow."_

He washed his hair. "Like what?"

_"Not sure."_

He massaged his scalp. "Well, I have to work tomorrow... then I have to actually study for that test Monday."

_"Ah, I see... sounds like fun." _

He rinsed the conditioner from his hair. "Yup. Wonderful Sunday. That I usually have off..." He grumbled.

_"That reminds me... I need a job."_

"Oh? Um, I think the restaurant's hiring."

_"They are?"_

"Yup. I could put in a good word for you." He turned off the shower and just sat in the tub, not about to get up just yet.

_"Would you be comfortable working around me?"_

He chewed on his lip. "I don't know really... I could if you don't act like a perv all time."

_"I take work seriously."_ Sasori chuckled.

"Then we'll have no problem."

_"Alright then."_

He smiled. "You can come in tomorrow and apply."

_"I will."_

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. I work morning though, so... I'll see you if you come then."

_"Ah, just call me."_

_"When?" _

_"When you wake up."_

"Okie! I can do that."

_"I'll be waiting then."_

"Ok! Bye-bye!"

"_Bye."_ Sasori chuckled before hanging up.

Deidara smiled and leaned over, flipping his phone closed. He got out of the tub and grabbed a towel, drying his hair as he sat on the edge. Once done drying himself off and combing his hair, He made his way to bed. He set his alarm and crawled into the bed, going to sleep.

Sasori looked down at his hard on before sighing and going to the bathroom to shower and take care of it. He didn't touch himself once while talking to Deidara. He was too observed in the blonde's sounds. When done, Sasori got dressed and went to bed.

* * *

Woot! Phone sex! Yay! Haha. So, the next part is Sasori at Deidara's work! I wonder how that will play out... Hehe.

Please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	14. Working Together

Hey! Thanks to everyone that's reviewed! You guys are the best! I can't believe how popular this story is! Maybe its cause it's so perverted. Hehe. Anyway, BlueChii2k3(the one I RP this with) is very very happy with how popular this is! So Yay! Anyway, enjoy this part!

* * *

A few hours later, Sasori woke up and dressed himself in different clothes. He waited for Deidara's call.

Deidara's blasting alarm caused the blonde to fall out of bed. He grumbled and hit the damned thing. He got to his feet and shuffled to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up a bit and dressed before he found his phone left by the bath tub. He blushed when he remembered what he did. He carefully picked up the phone and dialed Sasori's number.

Sasori, when his phone rang, picked it up. He just finished brushing his teeth.

Deidara tripped over his clothes and fell face first into the floor, the phone skittering away from his hand. "Ah fuck!"

Sasori blinked, tilting his head. "_Hello?"_

Deidara crawled over to the phone quickly. "Ah crap!" He grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. "Um, hi."

_"You sound like you're having a lovely morning_." The redhead chuckled.

"Ow... fuck..." He rubbed his arm. "No, not really."

"_Yeah, I heard. Did you fall?"_

"Yea..." He sat up. "I tripped..."

"_Clumsy?"_

"Pretty much yea... It's not the first time... I'm not completely awake yet..." He rubbed his eyes.

_"Then maybe you should sit in bed until you're awake."_

"Ahh... i'm dressed and everything... besides, I gotta be to work in like," He glanced at his watch. "20 minutes... takes 15 to get there."

_"I'll be there in about an hour. I have to get something from my school before I go there. So, see you then?"_

"Ok!"

_"Bye-bye."_

"Bye!"

Sasori hung up, grabbing a few things before walking out his apartment, locking the doors behind him. Deidara closed his phone and stood up, wincing slightly. He had to work on his clumsiness. Sasori went to his school like he said he would. Almost an hour later, he arrived at the restaurant.

Deidara was busy in the back, getting some orders ready. On Sunday morning they were pretty busy. He hated working Sundays. Because pervy old men would hit on him after they got out of church. It was sad... Sasori took a seat in a table, waiting for Deidara to come to him.

Deidara made his way out, holding a few orders. He took them to their right tables, getting a small pinch in the butt from one. He grumbled and turned around spotting Sasori. He sighed in relief and smiled, walking over to him. "Hey."

Sasori smiled at him, waving lightly. "Hello."

"I talked to Mikhail, the manger, about you and he said he'd interview you!"

"When will this interview be?"

He shrugged. "Now if you're ready? I told him you'd be stopping by, so he's expecting you."

"I'm ready."

He grinned. "Ok! I'll go get him." He winked at him before leaving to go back to the kitchen. Sasori chuckled, putting on his glasses. He rested his chin on his hand and waited again.

Deidara didn't come back out but a taller blonde man did. He spotted the redhead and walked over to him. "You Sasori?"

Sasori nodded, smiling. "And I believe you are Mikhail, right?"

He nodded, holding out his hand for Sasori to shake. "Deidara's told me good things about you."

Sasori took his hand, shaking it lightly. "I'm pleased to hear that."

The older man smiled and sat down in front of Sasori. "Alright, so let's make this quick. Past experience?"

"A bartender and waiter at several restaurants."

He nodded. "Alright. You good with people?"

"Very good." Sasori smiled.

"Good. Deidara mentioned that you go to the same school as him. So how much would your classes affect a work schedule?"

"I only have classes in the morning."

Mikhail nodded. "Ah that's good. So, we mainly need someone to work night anyway, is that fine with you?"

Sasori nodded. "It's fine."

He smiled. "When can you start?"

"Today."

His grin widened. "That would be great actually. We're short this morning. Think you could start now?"

"Of course."

He got up. "Perfect." He motioned for him to follow as he headed toward the kitchen. Sasori got up, following after him. They go back into the kitchen. "Deidara!" Mikhail yelled.

The blonde popped his head out from behind the freezer door. "Hm?"

Mikhail pointed at Sasori. "Show him everything, got it? He'll be a waiter too."

Deidara nodded, stepping out of the freezer. "Ok!"

Mikhail turned back to Sasori. "Good luck." And with that Mikhail walks away.

Sasori smiled, looking at Deidara. "Show me."

Deidara blinked blushing slightly. "Um. Right."

A few minutes after Deidara had showed him everything; Sasori walked out the kitchen and moved to a table to take his first order. Deidara grinned watching Sasori. He bounced a little, happy to get to see the redhead more. He made his way over to one of his tables to refill their drinks.

Sasori smiled his dazzling smile as he took the table of old pervs' orders. He flirted a bit, even making an old man blush... before moving to the kitchen, leaving the order and going to another table.

Deidara watched Sasori while he took their orders. He blinked; surprised that he didn't get touched. Deidara pouted, jumping as his butt was pinched again. He smiled kindly at the old fart before making his way back to the kitchen. He was getting sick of this.

With this table, Sasori flirted again. He didn't get touched. He winked at an old man, pushing his glasses up slightly as he wrote the order down before moving to the kitchen again.

Deidara sighed making his way back out to a new table. He almost froze when he spotted the same old pervy man that had been messing with him since he started this job. He even knew their names by heart and which part of his body they liked the most. He pushed back his anger and put on a smile, walking over to them.

Sasori stretched lightly, eyes scanning for another table before moving to it. He flirted, winked, wrote, and was moving back to the kitchen in no time. He didn't see why people thought it was so hard...

After dealing with the pervs at his table Deidara made his way back to the kitchen. He grumbled and made his way to the freezer again. He went in and found a chunk of ice and put it against his ass. It hurt from all those dirty old pervs... Sasori continued to take orders. When they're ready, he took them all to the tables.

After a few minutes Deidara returned, getting his orders, and taking them back to the tables.

When done, Sasori leaned back against a wall.

Deidara stayed at the table with the old pervs since they still wanted to speak with him. He tried to keep a smile on his face when one touched him. He resisted the urge to slap the man, Hard. Sasori's eyes landed on them, a smirk forming on his lips. He made his way to them.

Deidara smiled at the old man as he complimented the blonde's hair. He flipped it over his shoulder, smiling. Flirting equaled nice tips... so he wasn't going resist.

Sasori poked the side of Deidara's head. Deidara blinked, looking at him. The old men glance at him curious. Sasori smiled his dazzling smile at him. "I think some of your people want dessert over there." He pointed to a table, waiting.

He smiled at him. "Thanks." He smiled at the men before going over to that table. The men watch him walk away.

"You're welcome." He looked at the men. "Hello, boys."

The men look at him, glancing at each other. "Hello." One said.

"How are you enjoying everything?" He smiled sweetly, almost innocently. **Almost.**

"Wonderfully..." One answered, glancing at Deidara who was busy bringing people out their desert.

"Like little blond boys?" All three stared at him. Sasori's smile turned into a smirk. He removed his glasses, eyeing the men. "Hm?"

They blinked, glancing at each other. "He's a kind boy..."

"The kindest that will let you put your filthy hands all over him?"

They blinked again, backing away into their seats slightly. "He's... different."

"You can look, but you can't touch. If you even dare to touch him again, you'll see how _different_ you'll be." Sasori face became blank. They blinked, cowering into their seats. They nodded franticly at Sasori. "And whatever tip you give him, it better not change." They nodded again. Sasori smiled sweetly. "Thank you. That'll be all." He walked away and to other tables to take the plates and get their desserts.

Deidara watched with curiosity as Sasori walked away from the men. He walked back over to them smiling. "Would you like desert?"

They shook their heads. "Check please."

Deidara blinked. "Um... Ok." He took away their plates and headed back to get their check. That was weird... they always wanted desert... usually him.

When done doing all of that, Sasori leaned against the wall again.

Deidara brought the men their check and they quickly gave him their money and then left. Deidara blinked, looking after them. He picked up the check and saw they still gave him his normal tip so he only shrugged and went back to the register. Sasori watched Deidara with a slight smirk. Deidara glanced at his watch and found his shift was over. He sighed in relief.

Sasori moved over to some tables, getting their plates and giving them the check before moving to the kitchen. He came back to get the money. He put the tip in his pocket, moving to the register.

Deidara walked back to the office and clocked out, happy to be done. He hated Sunday mornings. It was about 2 in the afternoon and he had been on his feet, dealing with old pervs since 6.

Sasori sent Deidara a text, leaning back against a counter slightly. It was his break now. Deidara blinked as he pulled his cell phone from the pocket in his apron. He noticed it was from Sasori and tilted his head. He hadn't even left yet. He flipped open his phone.

_**You look so sexy when you work **_

He blushed, replying. **Thanks... So do you. You're good with the pervs... Lucky... **He sent it as he walked back out into the dinning area.

_**What can I say, Imma pro. **_

Deidara smiled, rolling his eyes. **It's not fair. You're here one day and you don't get touched... I've been working here for a year and... Ah! It sucks...**

_**Just can't be so adorable.**_

**I can't help it! It's just how I am...** He looked around the place for Sasori. **Where are you? **

_**Around the register.**_

He blinked and turned around, spotting Sasori by the register. He sighed at his own stupidity and walked over to him. "When do you get off?"

"I'm on my break."

"Ah, well, i'm off now."

Sasori smiled sweetly. "Call me later."

"Will do." He winked at him.

Sasori winked back at him. "Call me when you are bathing." He smirked.

He blushed intensely and swallowed hard. "Um... alright. Bye." He waved at him and moved toward the exit.

Sasori waved lightly, chuckling softly. "Bye-bye."

Deidara took a deep breath and left, heading home to study for that test. Sasori watched him for awhile before going back to work.

* * *

Now, Sasori works with Dei?? Uh-oh! Only perverted things can come from that! So, next part... Another bathroom conversation. Hehe.

Please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+

* * *


	15. Bathroom Conversation

Ha, you guys are so lucky you're getting this today. Otherwise, you'd be getting nothing until Monday. I'm kind like that. Hehe. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Around 9 Deidara finally made his way to the bathroom after studying all afternoon. He rolled his shoulders, a little stiff. He yawned and went to the bathtub, running the water. Sasori by then was home, cleaning his puppets. Deidara undressed and climbed into the steaming hot water. He moaned softly as his muscles relaxed. He leaned over and opened his phone, putting it on speaker. He hit Sasori's number and it started to ring.

Sasori picked up. "_Hello."_

"Hey!"

_"What are you up to?"_

"Bathing."

_"Good."_

"What are you doing?"

_"Cleaning my puppets."_

Deidara smiled. "Like always."

_"I know. I'm going to make a new one soon."_

"Oh? what kind?"

_"I'm not sure yet."_

"Oh."

_"Maybe one that looks like you."_

The blonde blinked, blushing softly. "Oh? Really?" He sunk down into the water.

_"Yes, really. I know every detail of your body_."

He blushed bright red and buried his face in his hands. "Gah! That's embarrassing."

"_Is it?"_

"Yes!"

_"I doubt that."_ Sasori chuckled.

"Why?"

"_Why not?"_

He pouted. "You confuse me sometimes..."

"_I'm sorry."_

"Ah not your fault really... i'm slow"

"_No your not."_

He shrugged. "I'm blonde."

"_That's just a stereotype." _

"Ah well, it works with me."

_"Alright."_ Deidara slapped his hands on the water. "_Hm, want to meet my grandmother?"_

The blonde blinked, staring at the ripples. "Y-your grandmother?"

_"Yes, my grandmother."_

"Y-you want me to meet her?"

"_I do."_

"Um... ok."

_"I'm going to her house on Friday_."

"You want me to come with?"

_"Of course."_

"OK."

"_Alright and have you studied?"_

"Sure have... my brain feels like mush..."

"_Hm, that doesn't sound too good. Relax."_

"Ah, I am..." He sunk more into the water, covering his shoulders.

_"Good. What's your favorite color?"_

"Ah... blue. Yours?"

"_Red."_

"Like your boxers." Deidara smiled.

_"Of course. What's your favorite movie?"_

He thought for a moment. "Ah. That's a hard one... um... at the moment... Howl's Moving Castle."

_"Never heard of it."_

"It's a really good Japanese anime movie. It has a good mix of action and romance... Oh! I love Peter Pan too!" He blushed. "That's probably me favorite of all time."

Sasori chuckled softly. "_I like the little mermaid."_

He smiled. "Me too!"

_"My favorite."_

He giggled. "I love that movie! Ah! And The Lion King!"

Sasori laughed softly. _"Yes."_

He giggled again. "Yay Disney movies!"

"_I know."_

He wiggled his fingers in the water. "What kind of music do you like?"

"_Classical."_

"That's... interesting."

"_Is it...?"_

"Well yea, but it's cool."

_"What music do you like to listen to?"_

"I listen to a bunch of different stuff... mainly rock like stuff..."

"_Oh, that's nice. I used to listen to rock a lot."_

"Used to? Why not anymore?"

"_My grandmother thought I was possessed and so I stopped."_ The redhead chuckled.

He laughed softly. "Ha really? that's funny."

"_Not when I'm reading and suddenly I'm having holy water thrown on me..."_

Deidara tried not to laugh. "Oh. How horrible..."

_"Very..."_ Sasori huffed.

"I'm sorry Sasori..." He giggled. "But that's funny..."

_"I know laugh away all you want."_ He giggled a bit but not as much as he wanted. _"Happy now?"_

"Mmmhmm."

"_Good. I'm working on my new puppet now." _

"Oh? What is it?"

_"You."_ Sasori smiled.

He blushed. "Ah can I see it when it's done?"

"_Yes, you can."_

"Yay!" He clapped his hands together.

Sasori chuckled. _"Hm...I wonder how my grandmother would react to me bringing you..."_

He blinked. "Um... You think she won't like me?"

_"I think she'll lock us in the basement with some...things." _

His eyes widen. "Whoa... what?"

"_She'll throw us in the basement with some certain things..."_

"Uh... why?

_"Because she's a bigger perv than me." _

"Haha. oh yea."

"_I'm having second thoughts about visiting her..."_

"Aw. Why?"

_"Why not?"_

"I want to met her."

_"Eh, alright..."_

"Yay!"

_"But I think I should tell her you're coming over and... to not be such a perv." _

"OK."

_"Didn't I look good working today?"_

"Yes you did."

_"And you were adorable." _

"I was?"

_"Yep."_

Deidara giggled. "I'm always adorable."

"_Yes you are."_

He grinned. "I can't help it."

"_I'm sure."_

"Ah." He lowered his head back into the water, wetting his hair.

"_Where's your favorite place to be at?"_

"Right here... in the tub."

"_Anywhere else?" _

He thought for a moment. "I love being outside..."

"_Where outside?"_

"Trees. I love being around trees."

"_What about stars? Do you like them?"_

"Oh! I love being outside at night! Sasuke and I would sit on his roof and just watch the stars."

_"I see. I have the perfect place." _

He blinked, titling his head. "hm?"

_"You'll see when we go to my grandmother's house."_

"Okie."

_"She has the best strawberries too."_

He grinned. "Yay! I haven't had strawberries since your place."

"_Aw. I'll bring strawberries to you tomorrow. If your boyfriend doesn't show up that is."_

He shrugged. "He might."

_"I know."_

He rubbed water up his arms. "So..."

_"So?" _

"I don't know..."

"_Maybe you can also meet my parents while I'm at my grandmothers too."_

He blinked. "I thought... You're parents were dead...?"

_"They are."_

"Then how can I... met them?"

_"Puppets."_

He sat up. "What?"

_"I made puppets of them. Just like I made one of me." _

"Oh, I see. So, it's kinda like meeting them."

_"Yep..."_

"Ok. Sounds interesting."

_"Alright."_ Deidara smiled, splashing the water. _"Ah, I'll have to tell my grandmother to clean them up then too."_

"I can't wait."

_"Yes, I know." _

"Ah... it's only Monday."

"_Count down the days then."_ Sasori chuckled.

He smiled. "Will do!"

"_And make sure to not make plans with your boyfriend_."

"I won't. I promise."

_"Good. You don't have to promise me anything though." _

"Aw but I want to."

_"There's no need to." _

He sighed. "Ok."

"_But! If you really want to then promise me."_

"I promise."

Sasori smiled slightly. "_So. I think I'm going to get you a bracelet_."

"Why?"

_"I want to. I know you cant wear it though because of your boyfriend, but you can keep it somewhere." _

"No, I'll wear it."

"_What will your boyfriend say?"_

Deidara shrugged. "I don't know. If he asks, I'll say... I found it in some box or something."

_"If you say so..."_

"Yea."

"_And if he doesn't believe that?"_

"I'll think of something."

_"Alright..."_

"It'll be fine."

_"If he ever hits you, tell me."_

He blinked. "Hit? Oh god no. Sasuke wouldn't dare."

_"How are you so sure about that?"_

"He respects me too much."

_"Respect would be out the window if that emo snaps." _

The blonde bit his lip. "I trust him. He would never hit me."

_"If you say so." _

"I do say so."

_"Do you trust me?"_

"I do."

_"Why?"_

"You haven't done anything for not to trust you."

_"Alright."_ Deidara smiled. _"I'm going to bed now. I have school in the morning."_

"Alright."

_"Night Dei."_

He reached over and picked up his phone bringing it closer. "Night Sasori."

"_Better have sweet dreams."_ The redhead chuckled.

He smiled. "You too."

"_I will. My dreams will have you. Bye-bye."_

He giggled. "Bye Sasori." He shook his head before closing his phone.

Deidara put his phone back on the stand and ducked down into the water. He emerged from the water, running his finger's through his hair. He sighed and pulled the drain, letting the water go down. He got out, dried off, and then went back into his room, sitting on the bed. He laid down and was soon asleep. His brain still felt like mush.

Sasori closed his phone, putting it down before laying on his bed with a soft sigh. He closed his eyes, not sleeping though. He wasn't tired. He did have school though. He wanted to talk to Deidara again. To have him near him. Sasori grabbed his pillow and hugged it close to him. He soon fell asleep after awhile, imagining the pillow was Deidara. He had sweet dreams of his blonde.

* * *

Awwww, such a sweet ending don't you think? Next part! Enter Pervy Grandma Chiyo! -giggles- and some lovely smex. But not everything is all about sex with these two. A rocky part is about to come up... And no, it's not Sasuke finding out about them. Let's just say... Deidara starts to feel a little... rejected. I look forward to it!

Please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	16. Meet The Parents

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

* * *

Deidara rubbed his hands together as he came closer to the train station he was meeting Sasori at. His hands were hurting. He was up late sculpting. Sasori had his hands stuffed into his pockets as he waited. He already bought the tickets for them. Deidara spotted Sasori and ran up to him, still rubbing his hands together. "Hey!"

Sasori smiled at him. "Hello."

"Am I on time?"

"You are. Which is a good thing."

He smiled. "Yay."

Sasori pecked his lips. Deidara blushed before pecking his lips back. Sasori rubbed their noses together lightly before taking his hand and moving to the platform. Deidara smiled and followed him. Sasori swung their hands as he stopped at the platform, waiting for the train to arrive. Deidara giggled.

Sasori glanced at him. "Hm?"

"You're so cute."

Sasori smiled. "Am I?"

Deidara nodded. "You sure are."

Sasori stuck out his tongue at him. The blonde leaned forward and kissed his tongue. Sasori winked at Deidara. "You love my tongue, don't you?"

He nodded. "Sure do."

Sasori kissed his forehead. "That's a good thing to know." The blonde giggled. "Adorable."

He grinned at him. "Always."

Sasori pecked his lips before moving into the train as it stopped and the doors opened. Deidara blushed and followed him. Sasori moved to a seat by the window, sitting. He tugged Deidara down into the seat next to him. Deidara sat next to him, smiling. Sasori laced his hand with Deidara's causing the blonde to blush.

Sasori looked at him. "You're blushing." The redhead smiled softly.

He nodded. "I-I know."

"Why?" Sasori blinked.

He shrugged. "I'm not too use to public affection. Sasuke never initiates it. That's me."

Sasori tilted his head before smiling his dazzling smile. He kissed the side of Deidara's head. Deidara smiled and leaned closer to Sasori. Sasori let him, squeezing his hand lightly.

"I love spending time with you." Deidara spoke.

"I love spending time with you too."

He grinned, leaning his head on Sasori's shoulder. "Good."

Sasori chuckled softly, leaning his head on top of Deidara's. Deidara giggled softly. He liked this. Being with Sasori. But he was extremely nervous about meeting Sasori's grandmother.

Sasori looked outside the window. "Nervous?"

"Very..."

"Nothing to be nervous about."

"Well... she's your grandmother... Her opinion matters..."

"It doesn't." The redhead shrugged. "Atleast not to me."

"Well... to me it does."

"She's going to adore you... or take one look and call you a sex kitten."

He blinked, blushing. "Oh?" Sasori smiled, nodding. "Which do you think she's going to do? Adore me or call me a sex kitten?"

"Sex kitten." He said with a smile.

Deidara returned the smile. "Haha... I kinda am one I guess."

"She would only say that because she's a perv."

He giggled. "Like you." Sasori nodded. Deidara smiled, cuddling closer to Sasori. "I'm excited though."

Sasori chuckled. "You should be."

"Why should I be?"

"You'll see my old room."

He smiled. "Oh? And that's exciting why?"

"Because I was still a perv back then."

He blinked. "Um... Haha I so wanna see."

Sasori stuck out his tongue at him. "Ah, I have so many toys."

He blushed, burying his head in Sasori's neck. "Ah! Don't tell me!"

"I won't."

Deidara smiled. "Good. I wanna see for myself."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Um... well... should I be concerned?"

"Not at all."

"OK then. I wanna see." Sasori rubbed Deidara's hand lightly with his thumb. The blonde smiled, cuddling closer. Sasori closed his eyes, letting him. "So, how many more stops?"

"Four."

He sighed and closed his eyes as well. "Ok..."

"Just rest."

"Alright... You're comfortable..."

"I know." The redhead smiled.

Deidara breathed in deeply, taking in Sasori's scent. As always he smelled of bittersweet strawberries. Deidara smiled. "You smell good too."

"Good."

He giggled softly and Sasori kissed the top of his head causing the blonde to blush. "You're such a sweetheart..."

Sasori blinked. "I am?"

He nodded. "Mmmhmm."

"How so...?"

He shrugged. "Well, you seem to care a lot about me and you're not afraid to show it."

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

"I don't know..."

"Is your boyfriend like that?"

"Not really... Unless I initiate it."

"Ah, I see."

"Yup."

"That sucks."

"Yea..." Sasori looked at him. The blonde raised his head and met his eyes. "Hm?"

Sasori pecked his lips. "I'm madly in like with you." He winked.

He blinked, blushing. "Um..." He smiled. "That's great." He pecked his lips back. "I like you too."

"I know you do. Our stop is the next one."

He smiled. "Ok."

They both stood up as the train started to slow down. Sasori swung their hands and moved to the doors, the train coming to a stop. Deidara followed after him, his stomach settling. He wasn't as nervous as before.

Sasori walked out the train and started to walk out the station. "Her house isn't far from here, only three blocks."

"OK!" The blonde grinned, following beside him.

Sasori chuckled, walking to his grandmother's house. Deidara walked happily beside him. After a few minutes, they arrived at a big brick house. Deidara blinked, looking up at the house. It was as big as Sasuke's house. Sasori tugged him to the front door. Deidara swallowed hard, following after him.

Sasori smiled at him. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

He nodded, getting more nervous. Sasori stopped in front of the door, ringing the bell. Deidara shifted his wait back and forth.

After a few minutes, an old lady opened the door with a grin. "Sasori my greatest and most sexiest grandson!"

Sasori sweat drops lightly. "Hello to you too."

Deidara smiled. "Hi!"

She turned to Deidara and brightened up. She dragged both them both inside. Deidara blinked in confusion as he was dragged inside. She tugged Deidara to the living room and sat on the couch. "You're so cute!" She squealed. "A sex kitten!" Sasori started laughing.

Deidara blinked, blushing. "Um, well thank you."

She turned to Sasori. "Have you two even had sex?!"

"Somewhat."

Deidara's blush deepened. Sasori took Deidara's hand, running upstairs before his grandmother could say anything more. Deidara 'ep'ed and followed him. Sasori turned down a hall and into a room. Deidara looked around the place as he was dragged inside. It was a simple bedroom, but on the bed were two puppets of a man and a woman. "These are my parents."

Deidara blinked, walking over to the puppets. He blushed, bowing slightly. He felt that even though they were puppets... they were a symbol of Sasori's parents thus he should show respect.

Sasori sat down on the bed in front of them. He smiled, looking at his puppet parents. "This is Deidara."

Deidara waved, stepping up next to them. "Hi." They sat there, unmoving. They were puppets. Why would they move? Sasori watched Deidara closely. But the blonde just smiled. "Your mom's really pretty."

"I know she is."

Deidara placed his hand on Sasori's shoulder. "You miss them, hm?"

Sasori shrugged lightly, looking away from the puppets. He did. A lot. Deidara nodded, squeezing Sasori's shoulder. Sasori looked at him. "Hm?"

He shook his head. "You don't have to tell me what happened to them... But i'm sorry you lost them."

"Its fine." Deidara leaned down and pecked the redhead's cheek. "They died in a fire."

He blinked. "Oh?"

"A fire I started."

He bit his bottom lip. "Oh Sasori..."

"They always told me never to play with fire or I'd get burned. I didn't listen. I never listened. They were the ones who ended up burned and dead."

He wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry Sasori..."

Sasori sighed softly, placing his hand over Deidara's arms. "Its fine..."

"Still... I'm sure you think about it sometimes and it still upsets you."

"It was my fault." He shrugged. "Only person I need to be angry with is myself."

"It was an accident... You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I should."

"Sasori... I..." Deidara shook his head, knowing he couldn't change the stubborn man's thoughts. "OK..."

Sasori looked up at him. "There's no one else to blame."

"No one should be at blame in the first place. It was an accident." Sasori closes his eyes, shrugging causing Deidara to sigh.

"Just forget about it..."

He nodded. "OK..."

"I'm sorry I got you all depressed..." He tightened his grip on Deidara's arms that were still around him.

"I'm not depressed..."

"Alright..." He opened his eyes.

Deidara smiled softly at him and Sasori pecked his lips. Deidara blushed softly and let go of him. "You were going to... show me your old room?"

"Ah, yes." He stood up. Deidara's smile grew. Sasori takes his hand and moves out the room, Deidara following after him.

* * *

Now don't freak out on me. You'll get more Chiyo to come and plus, next part! Fun sex in Sasori's old bedroom. Yay! Atleast you got to learn about what happened to Sasori's parents. The redhead's opening up!!

Anyway, please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	17. Bracelet

Wow guys! 100 reviews! I can't believe it! This is so awesome! We're so happy! Thank you all!!

* * *

Sasori moved to the room next to the one they were in. Deidara walked in behind him, looking around. The walls were a bright yellow. There were several toys lying around; dildos, all different kinds, anal beads, vibraters, handcuffs, ropes, whips, gags, chains, etc...

Deidara blinked, his face becoming extremely red. "Oh my god..."

Sasori laughed softly. "You're so red."

He opened his mouth and closed it, Unable to say anything. "Ah um... well... ah..."

Sasori smirked at him. "I told you I was a big perv. Now i'm just a perv."

He blinked. "What changed?

"I focused on school and my puppets. Sometimes work."

He bit his lip. "I don't even want to think about how many guys you had in this room..."

"Only two."

"But you have so much stuff..."

"I didn't even use half of them like I wanted." The redhead shrugged.

He blinked. "Oh."

"Not everyone likes these toys."

He nodded. "True. You're in luck though. I'm up for anything." He grinned at Sasori.

"I know you are." Before Deidara knew what was happening he was thrown onto the bed.

The blonde squealed softly. "Ep! Sasori!"

Sasori rolled him on his stomach and handcuffed him. "You have been such a bad boy." He said with a smirk.

Deidara grinned. "Have I? Are you going to punish me?"

"I'm going to punish you until you beg me to stop."

"But I've been trying so hard to be a good boy lately..."

"You don't try. You do." Sasori started undoing Deidara's pants.

Deidara pouted. "I'm sorry! I'll be good I promise!"

"I have to punish you." He tugged Deidara's pants off.

"How are you going to punish me?"

"Not telling."

Deidara wiggled a bit to get more comfortable but Sasori smacked his ass. "Ep!"

"No moving." He raised Deidara's hips high, smacking it again. The blonde nodded, trying not to move. Sasori kissed his left cheek before spreading them, licking his entrance teasingly slow. Deidara's eyes widened before he gasped.

Sasori leaned over and grabbed a whip. He whipped Deidara gently. Deidara let out a girl like squeal. "Ah damnit." Sasori just whipped him again. The blonde closed his eyes tightly, letting a whine escape his lips.

"Hm?" Sasori whipped him a bit harder.

He whined again but it turned into a small moan. Sasori whipped one cheek with the whip while smacking the other with his hand. Deidara gasped, burying his head into the bed. Sasori suddenly flipped Deidara onto his back, smirking at him.

Deidara gasped, staring at him. Sasori whipped his length lightly. The blonde's blue eyes widened and he gasped loudly. "Ah fuck." Sasori repeated it, harder causing Deidara to gasp, closing his eyes tightly.

"Does it hurt?"

"Hell yea it does."

Sasori leaned down and kissed up and down the length gently. "Does this hurt?"

He shook his head, holding back a moan. "No..." Sasori whipped his length again causing the blonde to hiss. "Damnit." Sasori sat back slightly, whipping it once again. Deidara gritted his teeth. "Ahh fuck."

Sasori smiled, whipping non-stop now. Each whip was slowly getting harder than the next. Deidara called out in half pain and pleasure at each whip. After awhile, Sasori stopped.

Deidara clenched his jaw, his nose crinkling. "Ah bastard that hurt."

"You didn't say to stop. So I didn't."

"Well..." He blushed. "Cause I kinda... liked it... But do it again and I'll bite off your dick." Sasori did it again. Deidara narrowed his eyes. "You don't think i'm serious do you?"

"I do."

"You want me to bite your dick off?"

"If you don't want to be fucked by it sure."

He pouted. "Meanie..."

Sasori smiled. "I won't do it again." He threw the whip aside.

He smiled softly. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome."

Deidara licked his lips. "So, how are you going to punish me some more?"

"Hmhm." Sasori grabbed the unused anal beads and lube. Deidara eyed the anal beads, scared a little. "Say stop if you can't take anymore."

Deidara bit his bottom lip. "Ok..."

The redhead put some lube on the beads and rubbed some on Deidara's entrance. Then he pushed one bead into him. Deidara winced but tries to relax. Sasori waited until his blonde relaxed before pushing another in. Deidara moaned softly. Sasori chuckled, pushing in another. Deidara closed his eyes, moaning again.

Sasori grabbed a vibrator and placed it against Deidara's length, twisting two beads into him. Deidara gasped, crinkling his nose. Sasori eyed him. The blonde opened his eyes and looked at Sasori.

"Does it hurt yet?"

Deidara shook his head. "Is it supposed to hurt?"

Sasori shook his head as well. "I just want to make sure it's not hurting you."

He smiled at him. "I'm fine."

"Good." He pushed in another.

Deidara gasped and wiggled his hips a bit to get use to it. Sasori waited, watching him. "That feels so weird but good at the same time..."

"I'm sure." He smiled and added another while pressing the vibrator more against his length.

Deidara gasped, closing his eyes tightly. Sasori moved the vibrator up and down Deidara's length slowly. Deidara moaned, thrusting his hips slightly. Sasori added another bead as he pressed the vibrator against the head of his member. Deidara bit his lip.

"Don't keep so quiet. I don't like it when you're quiet." Deidara nodded, letting out a soft moan. "Tell me what you're feeling."

"It... it feels like i'm being fucked but... the vibrator..." He purred. "God it feels good..."

Sasori pushed the last three beads into Deidara causing him to moan loudly, lifting his hips. Sasori pouted cutely. "No more beads..."

His eyes snapped open. "T-they're all in me?"

"Yes, they are..." His pout grew.

He swallowed hard. "Um... Haha wow."

Sasori twisted all of the beads inside of Deidara slowly. "I want more of them in you..."

He groaned, pushing his head back into the bed. "Ah... well... I don't think more would fit anyway..."

"I do." He pushed the beads in further while holding onto the end.

His eyes widen. "Ah! Sasori! They hit... ah fuck." He moaned.

"Hit what? This?" He pushed them in deeper again causing Deidara to moan loudly. Sasori suddenly pulled the beads out of him.

Deidara whined at him. "Ah! Why'd you do that?"

"I did that, to do this." He smirked, ramming a pretty long dildo into him.

Deidara's eyes widened and he lifted his hips up toward the thing, a long moan escaping his lips. And with a flick of a switch, the dildo started to vibrate. Deidara groaned, closing his eyes tightly. "Ah... Sasori..."

Sasori engulfed Deidara's whole member into his mouth without hesitation as he started to ram the dildo in and out of him. The blonde moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up into Sasori's mouth. Sasori closed his eyes slightly, letting him as he bobbed his head a bit.

"Ah... Sasori... that feels amazing..." Deidara panted.

"Hmhm." Sasori hummed against Deidara's member causing the blonde to moan loudly. The redhead rammed the dildo into his prostate, bobbing his head faster.

Deidara gasped and reached down, burying his hands into Sasori's hair. Sasori sucked harshly on the member, putting it all into his mouth and leaving it there for awhile before bobbing his head again.

"Ah fuck Sasori..." He moaned loudly. "I'm so close..."

Sasori repeated the action, moving the dildo faster and deeper into his prostate.

"Ah!" He gasped, panting heavily. He continued to thrust his hips, moaning loudly. He tightened grip on Sasori's hair, pulling slightly as he finally came into the redhead's mouth, moaning his name loudly.

Sasori waited, drinking it all like he always did. He pulled the vibrator out and threw it aside. Deidara panted heavily, releasing Sasori's hair. Sasori pulled back with a 'pop' and turned Deidara onto his stomach, un-cuffing him.

Deidara sat up, facing Sasori, rubbing his wrists. Sasori was on his knees in front of him and suddenly took the blonde's hand. Deidara blinked and stared up at him. Sasori smiled then placed something in his hand. Deidara blinked and stared at it. It was a 14k gold swirl hinged bangle bracelet. Expensive. **(1,295.00 to be exact...)**

Deidara gasped, his eyes widening. He brought the bracelet closer to look at it better. A hand came to his mouth as he stared at it in awe. "S-Sasori... oh my god... it's beautiful..."

"I said I'd get you a bracelet." He chuckled. "Beautiful just like you."

He smiled softly and unclasped it before putting it in his wrist. He held up his hand, staring at it. He giggled and jumped forward to Sasori, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Sasori, thank you! I love it!"

"You're welcome." He smiled, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Deidara pulled back and kissed him. Sasori eagerly kissed him back. Deidara pulled back and nuzzled his nose against the redhead's. "Now, you pleased me... maybe I could please you?" He pouted cutely, pointing down at the bulge in Sasori's pants.

Sasori smiled before releasing him and standing up. "No."

His pout grew. "Aw! But why?" His lower lip shivered a bit. "Y-you don't want me... to touch you?"

"Not yet."

"Why?" The blonde whined.

"You know why."

He pouted and crossed his arms. "So mean..."

"I know." Sasori smiled, moving to the door.

He blinked. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. You should clean too."

He got to his feet and gathered his boxer and pants, putting them back on. "You cleaned me for me."

Sasori looked back at him. "My grandmother is still downstairs if you want to talk with her."

He blinked, thinking it over for a moment. "Ok!"

Sasori chuckled, walking out the room and to the bathroom to get rid of his hard-on. Deidara smiled and left the room, going back downstairs to find Sasori's grandmother.

* * *

Aww poor Dei... will he ever get the glory of being fucked by Sasori? Oh just you wait. He will. I promise. Next part! Baby pics of Sasori and! More with Chiyo. And the possibly of Deidara finally figuring out that Sasori's actually in love with him... But oh no! Something bad's gonna happen! And it doesn't involve Sasuke. Haha. Poor Sasu...

Anyway! Really important issue here. I might lose my internet very soon. So if I don't update soon, you'll know why. I apologize and we're doing everything we can to fix it or atleast find something else. It sucks too... -pouts- since I'm on a roll with my fanfiction stories! And I have so many readers... if I disappear for so long I'll lose all of you! I don't want that to happen!!

-sigh- Anyway... Please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	18. Ice Cream Sandwich Cookies

Hey everyone! So, thanks for reviewing! This part is really cute I think! Enjoy!

* * *

Chiyo was happily sitting on the couch, looking through some old photo albums. She always did this when Sasori comes over. Deidara smiled and made his way over to her. "Hi."

She blinked, brightening up as she looked at Deidara. "Finished your fun?"

He blushed, nodding. "What are you doing?"

"Photo albums!"

"Oh?" He moved and sat down next to her. "Of?"

"My adorable grandson." She handed Deidara the album.

Deidara smiled, taking the album. "Oh! Pictures of Sasori when he was younger." He grinned as he looked at them.

"He was so adorable." There were several pictures of Sasori when he was young. There was some from Halloween, Christmas, his birthday, and other random cute ones of him.

"Yes. He was. He still is."

"No way! He's my super sexy grandson now!"

He giggled. "Well, true. But he has his adorable moments."

"I never see them, I guess I wouldn't know."

"They are pretty rare." He spotted an extra adorable picture of Sasori. "Aw! This one's soooo cute!" He said, pointing at the picture.

She smiled before taking it out and handing it to Deidara. "All yours, sex kitten."

He grinned, taking it. "Oh Yay. Thank you!!"

"Don't tell Sasori." She said with a smile.

He grinned at her. "Oh, I won't."

"He doesn't like his baby pictures." Chiyo grinned.

"I can't imagine why."

"Neither can I."

He grinned at her before looking through the rest of the album. As Deidara looked through it, she continued to give him more pictures of Sasori when he was little. "Gah. Sasori's so adorable!"

"When he was young."

He giggled. "Yes."

She glomped Deidara. "Sex kitten. You are adorable..."

He blinked before hugging her back. "Haha thanks."

"You're welcome." He giggled at her. "You can call me Chiyo by the way." She smiled at him.

Deidara smiled at the old woman. "Ok... Chiyo."

"How is the sex?"

He blinked, blushing. "Um... Well... we haven't gone all the way yet..."

"EH!?"

His eyes widened. "Surprise you?"

Chiyo nodded. "He usually fucks them raw the second day he's with them!"

His eyes widened more. "Uh... well... he won't let me touch him... not until... i'm begging for it... or something like that."

"..."

He blinked. "What?"

"He must really like you." He swallowed hard and held out his wrist that had the bracelet on it to show her.

Her eyes widened, jaw dropping. "HE'S SERIOUS!?"

He swallowed hard. "S-Serious? Like... how Serious? How much does this mean?" He asked, franticly shaking his wrist.

"Ah. Love is in the air..." Chiyo hopped up and skipped into the kitchen. "I must bake."

He blinked looking after her, his heart pounding. "L-love?"

"Yes. Love." She sung and started to take out things to bake.

Deidara raised the bracelet to his eye level and swallowed hard. Love. Sasori was in love with him? ... His mind went blank. Chiyo happily started to bake, singing as she did so. After a few minutes, Sasori walked downstairs. Deidara's hand fell in his lap as he stared at the bracelet.

Sasori blinked at him. He walked over to him before poking the side of his head. "...Did she traumatize you?" Deidara blinked, shaking his head. "Good." The redhead smiled. "I wouldn't want that to happen." Deidara ran his fingers over the bracelet delicately. "You like it that much?" The blonde nodded once. Sasori waved his hand in front of Deidara's face.

Deidara blinked, snapping out of it. He looked up at Sasori with slightly wide eyes. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, smiling a bit. "Perfect."

Sasori smiled, pecking his lips. "Good." Deidara blushed softly. "...Where's the old hag?"

"Baking..."

"...I told her I hated cookies."

He shrugs. "She said something about... love being in the air when she saw the bracelet."

Sasori's eye twitched. "I see..."

He sighed. "Yea... kinda weird..."

"I know."

He smiled up at him. "You were gone for a while."

Sasori smiled. "My hands were pretty busy."

"I could have done that you know..." He said with a small pout.

"No touching." Deidara pouted before sticking his tongue out at him. Sasori licked Deidara's tongue. "Adorable."

The blonde put his tongue away. "Always."

Sasori glomped him causing the blonde to giggle. "I know." Sasori rubbed his cheek against Deidara's.

Deidara blushed and kissed his cheek. "You're being lovey."

Sasori chuckled, sitting next to him. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "I like it."

"So enjoy it."

"I will." He grinned.

Sasori sat back. "How do you like it here?"

"It's nice. Different from what I'm use to. Your grandmother is awesome."

"...You really think so?" He nodded his head, grinning. "...Keep her..."

"Aw, I'd love to!"

"...Sweet."

He giggled, leaning against Sasori. The smell of cookies was coming from the kitchen. "Its almost done." Chiyo called from the kitchen.

Deidara smiled. "I love cookies..."

"Go get some."

He snuggled closer to Sasori. "I'm comfy here."

Sasori wrapped his arms around him. "Alright."

Deidara smiled and cuddled closer. Sasori kissed the top of his head, letting him. The blonde leaned his head up and placed his lips against Sasori's neck. Sasori brushed his fingertips against Deidara's cheek gently, watching him. Deidara licked his neck gently before kissing it and nuzzling into it.

"You're so cute." Sasori said with a deep chuckle.

He grinned. "And you're so sexy."

"Thank you."

He giggled and grabbed Sasori's hand, intertwining their fingers. Sasori squeezed his hand lightly, thumb caressing it slowly. Deidara brought their hands up and gently kissed the back of Sasori's hand.

"Now you're being all lovey."

He smiled. "Maybe love's the right word..."

"Is it?" He looked at Deidara.

He shrugged. "It could be."

"Hmhm."

He cuddled closer, Sasori eyeing him. Deidara looked up and met his eyes. "Hm?"

"Maybe I'll get you another bracelet." The redhead smiled at him.

"Another?" His eyes widened. "Why? This one is perfect." He ran his finger tips over the bracelet on the wrist that was connected to Sasori's.

"You'll have two perfect bracelets."

He smiled. "Ah, if you want. But two bracelets would really get Sasuke suspicious."

"Then you hide the second one."

"OK."

"Unless you really don't want it."

"Well, I mean... I love this one. And I wouldn't mind another one... If you want to get me another, that's fine with me."

"I wont get you another."

"Why?"

"Because I'll get you something else." The redhead smiled.

He laughs. "Ok."

Sasori pecked his lips and Deidara pecked his lips. Sasori closed his eyes causing Deidara to tilt his head at him. The blonde leaned forward slightly and ran his tongue along Sasori's bottom lip. Sasori cracked one eye open, looking at him. Deidara just smiled at him and Sasori returned the smile causing Deidara to giggle softly.

"Cookies are done." Chiyo called.

Deidara looked to the kitchen and smiled. "Come have a cookie with me."

"I don't like cookies."

He pouted. "Pwease??"

"Mou."

He blinked. "What?"

"No." Sasori smiled.

"Well fine." He pulled away from Sasori and stood up, walking to the kitchen. Sasori ran a hand through his hair, watching him. Chiyo was putting some cookies to warm up already when Deidara walked into the kitchen. "Hiyo Chiyo." He smiled at her.

Chiyo grinned at him. "Cookies are done."

He grinned. "What kind did you make?"

"I'm about to put the finishing touches." She took out some strawberry ice-cream.

His eyes widened. "Strawberry."

"Hmhm." She started to put ice-cream on some cookies before placing the ones that don't have some on them on top, making a ice-cream cookie sandwich.

Deidara just about drooled at the sandwich. "Ah. How can Sasori not like that?"

"He just isn't a fan of sweet. And yet he can swallow a practically buckets full of cum..." She said with a pout causing Deidara to giggle. She smiled softly at him and pushed the plate of cookies toward him. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." He picked one up and bit into it. He practically moaned at the goodness.

"Like it, sex kitten?"

"Oh god they're orgasmic!" His entire face lite up.

"I put Viagra in each one." Chiyo grinned at him.

His eyes widened as he swallowed a mouthful. "Um... why?"

"Just kidding." She chuckled softly at him.

He sighed in relief. "You scared me there."

"I know I did."

He eyed the women before taking another bit. Chiyo grinned, putting the rest of the cookies into the freezer. He smiled at her before walking back to Sasori, sandwich still in hand. Sasori's eyes shifted to him when he walked back into the room.

Deidara grinned at him. "Ish yummy."

"...Yuck."

The blonde stuck his tongue out at him before licking the side of the cookie. Sasori huffed softly, looking away. Deidara walked up to him and plopped down in his lap. Sasori wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It's so good. It's like, freaking orgasmic. Seriously Sasori. You should try some."

"I did. Yuck."

"You're so weird..." He licked the side. "Doesn't even like chocolate..." He mumbled to himself, licking the side. "What kinda person doesn't like chocolate?"

"Me."

He shook his head. "So weird..."

"How so?"

He shrugged. "You just are. But i'm not complaining..."

"I make the best sweets though." Sasori smiled at him.

Deidara slide down a little in his lap so they were eve. "Do you? But you don't like sweets."

"I know. I used to when I was little. My grandmother taught me how to bake." He shrugged.

He smiled. "You should bake for me sometime cause I have a huge sweet tooth and I can't cook worth a shit..."

"I will."

Deidara grinned and turned around, pecking his lips. "Yay!" Sasori pecked his lips back. Deidara smiled and wiggled his hips, getting comfy in the man's lap. Sasori sat back again, watching him. The blonde smiled satisfied and leaned back against Sasori, still licking the sandwich.

"...I hope she didn't put Viagra in that..."

He blinked. "She said she did... then said she was kidding..."

"You sure about that?" The redhead smirked.

He shrugged. "I don't know really."

"She probably did."

Deidara blinked, staring at the half eaten sandwich. "She wouldn't..."

"Oh, she would."

"It's not like I need it!" He huffed.

Sasori stuck out his tongue. "Kidding."

He sighed and pouted at him. "You have a sick sense of humor..."

Sasori laughed softly. "I sure do." Deidara stared at the sandwich, a little scared of it now. "Just eat it. I was kidding." He gave him a reassuring smile. The blonde eyed it carefully before taking another bite. Sasori poked his side causing him to giggle, swallowing the bite.

Sasori smiled, watching him. Deidara rocked from side to side, licking the ice cream from the cookie. Sasori licked his lips slowly, continuing to watch. Deidara bounces slightly, pulling the sandwich apart and licking the ice-cream from one side.

Sasori picked up Deidara and placed him next to him. "No bouncing."

He pouted. "Aw! Why?" He continued bouncing; he was on a small sugar high.

"You know why."

He tilted his head. "I don't really..."

"I'll get hard and then I'll want to be all over you." The redhead shrugged.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to do it yet."

"Oh fine..." He pouted, still licking the ice cream.

"Hmhm."

Deidara leaned back into the couch, nibbling on the cookie. Sasori watched him and Chiyo busted into the living room. "HOWDY!" Deidara jumped in surprise, staring at the women with wide eyes.

Chiyo grinned brightly at them. "Aw. Getting all cozy and lovey dovey on the couch!"

"...Makes me wonder why I come over." Sasori mumbled.

"You love me."

"I love your money." He huffed. Deidara glanced between them, nibbling on the cookie again.

Chiyo narrowed her eyes at Sasori. "Be happy I'm rich."

"I am."

"Then show it."

Sasori bounced a bit before giving her a flat look. "You saw three seconds of it, more will cost you." Deidara giggled.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be in the school you're in now."

"Want me to sell my ass on the corner for money then?" Sasori gave her a blank look.

"...On second thought! I love you..."

Deidara giggled some more, smiling at both of them. Chiyo glanced at Deidara, grinning. Sasori leaned over and pecked his cheek. Deidara blinked in surprise before grinning at both of them. "You two are entertaining."

They blink. "Are we?" Chiyo tilted her head. Deidara just nodded.

"Oh well." Sasori shrugged, standing. Deidara blinked, looking up at him. Sasori smiled at him. "Lets go to my room."

He tilted his head. "Again?"

"Hmhm."

He got to his feet. "Um... ok."

Sasori waved at Chiyo, moving to his room upstairs. Deidara smiled at her before following him. Sasori walked into the room and lay on the bed. Deidara walked in, closing the door behind him and ran over to Sasori. He jumped on him, straddling his waist.

Sasori looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged and moved off him, lying down next to him. Sasori stretched, closing his eyes. Deidara cuddled up to his side. Sasori let him, moving a hand over him. He started to doze off. Deidara smiled at him, resting his head on Sasori's chest. Sasori laced their hand together, falling asleep. He looked absolutely irresistible while he slept peacefully. Deidara looked up at Sasori, smiling. He leaned up a bit and kissed him softly before returning his head to where it was. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Hehe very cute I think! So, the crack in their relationship is going to happen next chapter. I bet you all are wondering what in the world could possibly happen that doesn't involve Sasuke? Well, think about this... Sasori won't let Deidara touch him sexually... Even after all they've done... If you were Deidara... wouldn't you start to worry? I would.

So, chew on that and don't forget to review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	19. Broken Up? I love you? WTH?

Wow... What's up with today being the day for fighting in my stories? I just had to do an argument in Homeless and now this? Hm... Is it a sign...?

* * *

After a few hours, Sasori woke up with a soft groan. Deidara cuddled closer to Sasori, half asleep. Sasori's eyes shifted to him. Deidara opened one eye slowly and looked up at Sasori.

"Hi."

"Hey." Deidara smiled, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Had a nice sleep?"

He nodded. "You?"

"Of course." He smiled at him.

Deidara returned his smile and sat up on his knees. Sasori watched him as the blonde rubbed his nose. Sasori sat up. Deidara tilted his head at him.

Sasori looked at him. "What?" Dei shrugged. "Okay." The blonde ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix it. Sasori got off the bed, stretching. "What time is it?" Deidara shrugged, still trying to fix his hair. "...Would be nice if you stopped shrugging." Deidara just stuck his tongue out at him. "Hn." Deidara rolled his eyes at him, retying his hair up. Sasori poked his forehead. "Let's take you home."

Deidara nodded, getting to his feet. Sasori stretched lightly. Deidara stretched as well, yawning again. Sasori took his hand, moving out the room. Deidara followed behind him. He moved downstairs. Chiyo was watching some porn on TV. Deidara raised an eyebrow at this but says nothing.

"Bye-bye. Grandma." Chiyo waved at them.

Deidara waved at her. "Bye!"

"Bye..." Her eyes were glued to the TV.

Sasori opened the front door, walking out. Deidara smiled and followed after him. Sasori looked up at the dark sky. He smiled. "Before we go, let's go somewhere."

Deidara tilted his head at him. "Ok. Where?"

"Not telling." He took his hand and started to drag him off with him.

"OK." He was forced to follow.

After awhile, Sasori put his hand over Deidara's eyes to cover them. He guided him. Deidara blinked behind his eyes, carefully walking so he didn't trip. After only a few minutes, Sasori stopped and removed his hands. Deidara blinked, getting use to being able to see again. He looked around. All around were trees and fireflies. The moon and stars were bright in the night sky. Deidara stared in awe. He smiled brightly as he took in the scenery. Sasori smiled slightly, watching him.

"S-Sasori... it's beautiful."

"I know it is."

He grinned turning to him and kissing him gently. Sasori kissed him back. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, kissing him harder. Sasori ran his fingers through his blonde hair gently before pulling back. Deidara pouted at him and Sasori just smiled his dazzling smile.

He blinked. "Why'd you stop?" Sasori shrugged lightly. "Don't shrug. Tell me." The blonde demanded.

Sasori looked at him. "I'll end up fucking you up against a tree."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to yet."

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

He narrowed his eyes. "That's not an answer."

"Not everything is about sex."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I know that. But sometimes I start to think that you just don't want me to touch you period."

"If I didn't want that then why do I even let you near me?"

He sighed. "I don't know... It just... Annoys me when you stop like that..."

"Then don't start."

He let go of Sasori and narrowed his eyes at him. "Fine. I won't. Ever."

Sasori eyed him. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't." He crossed his arms. "I want to go home."

"Alright." He started to walk to the train station. Deidara followed after him. Sasori glared at the ground, not looking or saying anything to Deidara. Annoyed. Deidara glared in front of him at nothing in particular. He was annoyed too.

Once at the train station, Sasori paid for the tickets and went to the platform. Deidara followed after him, keeping his distance. Sasori waited for the train, not caring.

Deidara tapped his foot. He needed to see Sasuke. The boy knew how to keep him calm and relaxed. He just couldn't understand Sasori. The man was a freaking perv but he wouldn't let Deidara touch him in any sexual way.

Sasori tapped his foot fast. He needed to just take a looooong warm bath with some classical music.

Deidara brought up his thumb and began to chew on it. He always did that when he was either nervous or annoyed. He narrowed his eyes at the ground and wished that damn train would come already.

After a few minutes the train arrived. Sasori got in and took a seat. Deidara got in as well and sat down away from Sasori, still chewing his thumb. Sasori closed his eyes, letting out a shaky sigh as he tried to calm down. Deidara bounced his leg as he looked out the window. He bit down hard on his thumb.

During the whole train ride, Sasori didn't even spare Deidara one glance. Deidara just stared out the window in thought the whole ride. When it was their stop, Sasori got up and walked out the train.

Deidara got up as well, leaving the train. He figured Sasori was just as annoyed as he was, so he started to walk home.

Sasori went home and took that relaxing bath.

Deidara went home and immediately called Sasuke. After one ring Sasuke picked up.

"Hey Sasu."

_"Hey Dei! Don't want to be alone anymore?" _

"No... Not at all."

_"Alright. How are you feeling?"_

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm ok... How are you?"

_"I'm alright. My brother said I should focus on school more now that my vacation is over..."_

"Oh..."

_"I told him I don't care much for school and he got really mad..."_

Deidara blinked. "How mad?"

_"I can only go to school and back mad..."_

_His eyes widened. "No... But... How am I going to see you?" _

_"I don't know... I'll sneak out..."_

"Sasuke... I don't want him getting any madder at you..."

_"I want to see you though..."_

"I want to see you too... I know your brother hates me... but maybe we could work something out, you know?"

_"Yeah...he's home almost everyday though. Since he works at home now..."_

"Damn..." He chewed on his thumb. "I don't want you to sneak out and get in trouble with him."

_"I want to see you..."_

_"I want to see you too..." _

_"I'll sneak out then..."_

"Sasuke..." He sighed, sitting down on his couch. "Alright... it's our only option..."

"_Yeah..."_

"Could you sneak out now? I really need to see you..."

_"I'll try to."_

"Don't get caught... please be careful. Think you could make it to my apartment?"

"_Yeah, I think..."_

"Then I'll see you soon?"

_"You will."_ Deidara could hear the smile in his voice.

"OK. Till then Sasuke."

_"Bye."_ He hung up.

Deidara smiled and closed his phone. He got up, untied his hair, and went to the bathroom to take a bath. As he was undressing he noticed the gold bracelet on his wrist. His heart softened a bit but he shook his head. He wasn't going to give in that easily. Sasori didn't love him. He removed the bracelet and threw it on his bed.

* * *

After almost two hours, a knock was at Deidara's door. He skipped to the door and opened it. Sasuke was standing there, smiling at him. Deidara grinned at him, pulling him inside and closing the door. "Hey."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Hey." He kissed him.

He returned the kiss. "Sneak out ok?"

"He was in the shower."

He smiled. "Good." He pulled him into a hug, Sasuke returning it tightly. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too..." Deidara squeezed him tightly. Sasuke sighed, burying his face into the crook of his neck. "You just wanted to be alone all the time..."

"I changed my mind. I never want to be alone."

"You don't?" Sasuke blinked, pulling back to look Deidara in the eye.

He shook his head. "I wanna spends as much time with you as possible."

Sasuke smiled. "I'll be sneaking out more then."

"Yay!"

"Yep."

"So how long do you think you can stay?"

"Until I get a text from my brother..."

He blinked and pulled back more. "What do you mean?"

"He checks up on me every now and then..."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah..." The raven haired boy sighed.

Deidara leaned forward and pecked his lips. "Thanks for coming."

Sasuke happily pecked his lips back. "No problem."

He smiled and pulled him over to the couch. "I really just wanted to be near you..."

Sasuke blinked. "Did something happen?"

He bit his bottom lip. "Not really... I'm just... a little annoyed."

"Why?"

"It's been a long day... I've been working really hard on this sculpture and... I can't get it the way I want... and it just annoys the hell out of me."

"How do you want it?"

"Well, I can't get the wings right... either it's too big... or too small... or not straight..."

"Don't let it have wings." He shrugged.

Deidara blinked. "It's a bird... it has to have wings..."

"Oh, just make it how it first comes out. Nothing is perfect."

He sighed. "Yea... I know but... i'm such a perfectionist..."

"Hm... work with what you have and try to make it as perfect as you can?"

He smiled at him. "Yea... I can do that."

Sasuke smiled. "And if that doesn't work, blow it up."

He giggled. "Of course. I could blow him up."

"...Him?"

He blinked. "Oh, Yea. It's a male bird."

"Oh, okay..."

Deidara smiled at him. "Yup! But I feel better now."

"That's very good!" Sasuke pecked his lips. He returned the peck, grinning. Sasuke smiled sweetly at him.

"Ah. I love you!" Deidara huggled him.

Sasuke blinked. "...You do?"

He giggled. "Yes."

"R-really?"

He pulled back and tilted his head at him. "Yes." Sasuke stared at him with slightly wide eyes, surprised. "What?" He pouted lightly.

"I didn't think you...I...eh..."

Deidara leaned toward him slightly. "Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him. "I... I love you."

"I love you too..."

He smiled and pecked his lips. "Yay!"

Sasuke pecked his lips back happily. "I love you so much."

He grinned and huggled him close. "Me too."

Sasuke took his hand, kissing it causing Deidara to blush lightly. Sasuke took his other hand, kissing that one as well. Deidara giggled softly.  
They smiled at each other before Sasuke glomped Deidara back into the couch. Sasuke smiles innocently as he started to nip at Deidara's neck. Deidara blushed, squeaking softly. Sasuke sucked and nipped at that spot until it was a bright red.

Deidara gasped slightly. "Marking me yours?"

Sasuke pulled back. "Of course. You're mine...right?"

"I am." He grinned at him.

"Good!"

He lifted a hand and stroked Sasuke's cheek. "Always." Sasuke leaned into the touch, smiling. He was happy again. "I love being with you Sasuke."

"I love every with you..." Deidara leaned up and placed his lips to Sasuke's. The raven haired boy smiled softly and returned the kiss.

* * *

Uh oh... Deidara what mess have you gotten yourself into? This is bad...

Next part! One week later... And something I'm very sure you guys have been waiting for. Can you guess what it is? You get a cookie if you guess right!

Please Review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+

**P.S. - So, the girl that RP's this with me wants me all to tell you something. She wants to RP with other people! So hit her up! On Aim at Loveless3k4 or ****SKATERGURL3K4. She would love to hear from you guys! She's an amazing RPer! And don't forget, she's the one that made Sasori so damn yummy in this story... hehe. **


	20. Pure and True

Well, here's the part everyone's been waiting for. We hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**One Week Later**

Deidara grumbled to himself as he shoved money into the register. He wasn't in a good mood. One whole week and he had yet to speak to Sasori. He wasn't actually planning on speaking to him again. Sasori was working the same shift as him today though and he really didn't want to see the redhead right now.

Sasori sighed as he walked toward the kitchen. He wasn't mad. He got over that, but he did want to talk with the blond. He had to. He missed him...

Deidara walked to the kitchen to put in the few orders he had. Sasori walked into the kitchen, putting his orders in before stretching. Deidara froze when he spotted Sasori. He fought back the urge to turn around. He walked up next to him and put his orders in as well. Sasori's eyes shifted to him. Deidara placed his orders on the counter and turned to leave.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand, dragging him into the freezer with him. Deidara's eyes widen and he held back a yelp as he was pulled into the freezer. Sasori closed the door behind him before turning to Deidara.

Deidara stared at him. "Um... can I help you?"

"Why are you still mad?"

He blinked. "I'm not mad..."

"Then why have you been avoiding me."

He shrugged. "I've just been... Annoyed I guess..."

"Why?"

He sighed and leaned back against the freezer wall. "You won't let me touch you; please you and I don't understand your reasoning. Sometimes... it makes me think... you don't want me to touch you sexually..."

Sasori sighed softly. "I wanted to see how far I could go... I wanted to see if what I felt was real and not anything sexual."

He blinked. "W-What? You... wanted to know... if you felt real feelings for me... and not just sexual feelings?"

"Yes."

He blushed, embarrassed at himself. "Oh..." He lowered his eyes to the ground. "And... have you figured it out yet?"

"Not quite yet."

He nodded. "Oh... OK."

Sasori moved toward Deidara while the blonde kept his eyes on the frosted floor. Sasori poked his forehead causing Deidara to raise his eyes and met the redhead's. Sasori's eyes searched his for a moment before he leaned in and placed his lips against he blondes. Deidara's eyes widened before they slid shut and he returned the kiss.

Sasori pulled him close, deepening their kiss. Deidara sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. Sasori bit on his bottom lip, tugging it lightly. Deidara whimpered softly, parting his lips. Sasori's tongue entered his mouth, exploring and tasting. He whimpered again, moving closer to the redhead, melting in his arms.

Sasori didn't pull away this time, hands moving down Deidara's back. Deidara pressed against him, playing with Sasori's tongue. Sasori's tongue pushed Deidara's back playfully. His hands moving to undo his pants. His hands gripped Sasori's biceps tightly. He moved his hips closer to Sasori.

Sasori unbuttoned Deidara's pants, pulling them down. He broke the kiss as he caught his breathe a bit. Deidara panted, shivering at the sudden cold due to his lack of pants.

Sasori pecked Deidara's lips. "Cold?"

He nods, shivering a bit. "Warm me up?"

"Of course." He crouched down and started to lick every inch of Deidara's lower half.

Deidara let out a soft moan, his heart rate increasing, making his body flush. Sasori turned Deidara around, smacking his ass lightly before spreading his cheeks and slowly licking his entrance. Deidara whimpered and places his hands against the frozen wall. He didn't pay attention to the cold. His mind was too focused on what Sasori's tongue was doing.

Sasori pushed against the entrance before he pushed a finger inside of him. Deidara gasped, pressing his forehead against the wall. He parted his feet a little, giving Sasori more room. Sasori's other hand works on Deidara's length, pumping it slowly. The finger pushed further inside of him.

Deidara moaned, moving his hips farther back against Sasori's finger, making him go deeper. Sasori wiggled his finger inside of Deidara before moving it in and out of him. The blonde closed his eyes tightly, moving to meet Sasori's finger. Sasori did this for sometime, adding another finger when he moved the first one out to push it back in.

Deidara winced slightly but tries to relax. Sasori waited until he adjusted to move the fingers. He adjusted and dug his nails against the frozen wall. Sasori moved the fingers deep inside of him before moving them out.

Deidara whined and looked at him over his shoulder. Sasori smiled at him, moving the fingers back into him causing the blonde to moan softly. Sasori started to make scissoring motions with his finger, stretching Deidara. Deidara gasped, pressing his forehead against the wall again.

"I'm adding a third finger." Sasori said softly.

Deidara just nodded, bracing himself as Sasori added a third finger. Deidara hissed softly before relaxing his body. Sasori waited awhile before moving the fingers, stretching him more. Deidara crinkled his nose, getting use to the feeling. The redhead moved the fingers in and out of him slowly. Deidara panted lightly and moved his hips to meet the fingers. Sasori smacked his ass as he moved the fingers causing Deidara to giggle softly.

Sasori chuckled. "Like that?"

"It kinda tickled..."

Sasori laughed softly, doing it again and Deidara squeaked softly. Sasori smiled, moving all three fingers in deeper. Deidara gasped when those fingers hit a certain spot. Sasori moves his fingers against that spot and Deidara let out a moan.

After awhile, Sasori pulled the fingers out and stood up. Deidara blinked and looked over his shoulder at him. Sasori pecked his lips and started to undo his own pants. Deidara's eyes widened a bit as he watched the redhead. Sasori smirked slightly at him as he pulled down his pants, along with his boxers. Deidara blushed when his eyes land on Sasori's member.

"Choose your position."

He blinked, turning around to face him. "Um... I don't care really... You choose."

"I don't care either." He shrugged before laying both Deidara's and his own pants on the floor. "Get on all fours."

The blonde nodded and did as told; getting on his knees on the pants. Sasori got on his knees behind him, placing his length at Deidara's entrance. Deidara parted his leg farther, bracing himself. Sasori started to push in slowly. Deidara bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes tightly.

"Tell me if it hurts."

"It's... alright..."

"Are you sure?"

Deidara nodded, pushing his hips back a little. "It's fine... for now."

"Alright." Sasori pushed himself in more; stopping when he was only half way in for Deidara can adjust. Deidara clenched his hands into fists. He hung his head and tried to adjust. Sasori rubbed the blonde's lower back gently, waiting.

Deidara slowly adjusted and moved his hips back to Sasori to show him he could move farther. Sasori smiled slightly before pushing the rest of himself inside of Deidara. Deidara gasped, again trying to adjust to the redhead's size. Besides the puppet, he'd never had anything that big inside him.

Sasori gently rubbed his lower back, waiting again. Deidara wiggled his hips a bit, adjusting more. He took a deep breath before moving his hips back against Sasori. Sasori closed his eyes and slowly pulled back before thrusting back in. Deidara gasped, moving his hips back to meet Sasori's.

"Don't stay so quiet now." Sasori purred as he continued to thrust at a slow pace.

Deidara moaned softly, moving to meet Sasori's thrusts. Sasori wrapped his fingers around Deidara's length, jerking him with his thrusts. Deidara whimpered at the touch. He didn't realize finally having sex with Sasori would feel so damn good.

"Missed me?"

Deidara nodded. "Oh god yes... So much."

"Missed me or my touches?"

"I missed _you_..."

"That's good to know because I missed **you **too."

He smiled. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you..."

"It's fine." Deidara smiled and moved his hips back against Sasori. "Fast? Hard? Gentle? Slow? Pick."

He thought for a moment. "Fast and hard and rough." He said grinning.

"Will do." He gripped Deidara's hips and started to pound into him. Deidara gasped in surprise before that gasp became a loud moan. He moved his hips to meet Sasori's. Sasori angled himself and started to pound harder into him, hitting his prostate.

Deidara moaned Sasori's name loudly. "Ah! Sasori!"

Sasori pulled out of him and quickly flipped Deidara onto his back before ramming back into him. Deidara squeaked at the new position, the cold floor making him shiver. He moaned and wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist, pulling him closer. Sasori leaned down, pressing his forehead against Deidara's, eyes locking with his as he started pounding again.

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, his hips meeting every one of Sasori's thrusts. "Sasori..." He moaned softly.

Sasori pecked his lips. "Dei..." He purred softly, jerking Deidara faster.

Deidara closed his eyes tightly, moaning and gasping louder. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Sasori's. Sasori closed his eyes slightly, pressing his lips back against Deidara's. He missed the blond so much.

Deidara buried his hands in the redhead's hair, savoring the feeling of their lips together. His heart pounded in his chest. He was beginning to think he was in love with the wrong person... Maybe it wasn't Sasuke he loved... Perhaps it was Sasori...

Sasori didn't pull away, he couldn't. He was hooked on him. He was in love and wasn't just realizing it. He knew it since they had been separated. The butterflies in his stomach were out of control.

Deidara whined in the back of his throat. He was so close... his heart felt like it was going to explode. Sasori opened his eyes, running his fingers gently through Deidara's hair though he was still pounding fast and hard into him. He was close too.

Deidara opened his eyes, staring into Sasori's red eyes. He tightened his grip on the redhead. He pulled his lips away from Sasori's. "Ah. Sasori. I'm close..."

"I'm close too." He smiled. "Now cum." He pounded even harder into his prostate, jerking him after.

Deidara moaned loudly, his body clenching. "Ah. Sasori!" He came hard in Sasori's hand, his heart exploding in his chest.

Sasori leaned down, nibbling on Deidara's earlobe as he continued to pound before moaning. "I love you..." He said softly as he came in Deidara, filling him up.

Deidara gasped, holding onto Sasori tightly. Sasori loved him... he loved him... "I love you too."

Sasori smiled, falling on top of Deidara as he panted heavily. Deidara panted heavily, his puffs of breath coming out in a mist from the coldness. He rubbed his hands over Sasori's back in a soft comforting motion.

"Satisfied?" Sasori breathed out. Deidara nodded, burying his head in Sasori's neck. Sasori gently ran his fingers through his hair, lovingly. Deidara smiled, holding him closer.

But then the freezer door suddenly opened...

* * *

Tee Hee... I wonder who found them. Haha I was so excited about leaving off on a cliffy for once. Woot! But it was sweet, no? And freezer sex?! Come on!! I use to work at a buffet were they had this huge freezer in the back and damn was it cold... But I use to think how hot it would be to have sex in there. Up against one of the selves that had frozen meat. Haha. The thing is about those is you can be as loud as you want and no one outside can hear you! I know because we tested it... Haha. Me and Jordan (guy I worked with) got bored one night and I told him my theory of how awesome it would be to have sex in there. So he wanted to test and see if you could hear anything outside. He went in there and made loud noises and scream but I couldn't hear a damn thing. It was awesome. Then we made out... ah but that's a completely different story. Hehe.

Anyway! What did you think?? Please tell! Please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	21. Caught

The freezer door suddenly opened, the manager taking a step in before noticing the two naked men on the floor. He froze and stared at them with wide eyes. Sasori's eyes shifted to the blonde man. "Do you mind?"

Deidara blushed deeply, hiding as much as he could behind Sasori. Mikhail blinked before he stared at Sasori in disbelief. "Do I mind? DO _you _mind?! You're fucking him on the restaurants freezer's floor!"

"Yes, I did. I don't mind though. It was actually quite nice."

Mikhail narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "You do realize you **BOTH** are so fired now."

Sasori pulled out of Deidara, eyeing Mikhail. "Are you done?"

"Are **YOU** done? Cause its best if you both leave now."

"Oh, I'm done. Maybe if you get out we CAN get dressed." Sasori shrugged.

Mikhail glared at the redhead before turning around and leaving, closing the door. Sasori chuckled, standing up. He looked at Deidara.

Deidara's face was completely red as he got to his feet. "Um... well... that was embarrassing..."

"Was it?"

He nodded, gathering his clothes. "Yes! And I got fired too! Crap! It's going to be so hard to find another job..."

"I'll give you money while you look."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't. I want to since it was my fault you got fired anyway."

He put his clothes on. "Ok..."

Sasori grabbed his pants and boxers, putting them on. "Glad we came to an understanding."

He smiled and straightened out his clothes. "That was amazing Sasori."

Sasori chuckled softly. "I know." He said with a smile.

Deidara walked up to Sasori and pecked his lips. Sasori pecked his lips back causing Deidara to smile. "We should get out of here before Mikhail gets too mad."

Sasori shrugged, moving out the freezer. Deidara fixed his hair as he followed after him. Sasori stretched lightly as he walked out the kitchen and to the exit to leave. Deidara followed after him, noticing his old co workers watching them. He blushed and followed closely to Sasori.

Sasori smiled at Deidara, walking out the restaurant. "I guess we're out of work early." He flashed him a smile.

Deidara smiled back at him. "Yup."

"I want to know. What exactly are we?"

He bit his bottom lip. "I... don't know exactly... I mean... Sasuke..." His eyes widened. "Oh Sasuke... Fuck!"

Sasori eyed him. "Hm?"

"What am I going to tell him? I got fired... I can't tell him why! And... I told him I love him but I don't! It's you that I... ah fuck... i'm so screwed..."

"Calm down." Sasori said softly. Deidara took a deep breath, trying to calm now. Sasori watched him. "Don't think about it now."

"But... I mean..."

"I know, don't think about it yet."

He sighed, nodding. "Ok..."

"Now, let's go to my house." The redhead smiled at him.

He nodded, returning the smile. "Ok."

Sasori smiled and started to walk to his house. Deidara followed after him, humming. "So, what are we?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know... lovers?"

"Alright." Sasori eyed Deidara's wrist. "The bracelet."

He lifted his wrist. "Oh... It's in my jewelry box..."

"It should be on your wrist."

"Well I was angry with you... so I took it off... I'll put it back on as soon as I get home."

"Good." Deidara smiled, nodding. "And I finished the puppet of you."

"Really?" He grinned, clapping his hands together. "Oh! I wanna see!"

"Yes and a few more things."

He tilted his head at him. "What else?"

"You'll have to see."

Deidara raised his eyebrow. "Is it perverted?"

"Not at all."

He smiled. "Ok!"

Sasori chuckled, walking on. Deidara hummed and followed next to him. After sometime, they arrived at his apartment. Sasori took out his keys and opened the door, walking in. Deidara grinned and followed him. Sasori stretched slightly, kicking off his shoes before moving to his art room. Deidara removed his shoes as well and follows after the redhead. Sasori walked into the room, Deidara behind him.

Sasori picked up a puppet from the corner, showing it to Deidara. Deidara blinked, staring at it in awe. "It's like the twin you never had. I have to be constantly brushing its hair." Sasori chuckled.

He grinned, walking up to it and running his fingers over its hair. "Haha. Well, I have to constantly mess with my hair to keep it looking this good." He winked.

"I know." Sasori smiled. "You like it?"

"I do."

"Good." He placed the puppet back in the corner next to the puppet that looked like Sasori.

He smiled. "Aw, they have each other for company." He cooed, pointing to the two puppets.

"I put them together for a reason." The redhead chuckled.

He smiled and grabbed Sasori's hand, brining it to his lips and kissing it softly. "Like us."

"Exactly like us." Sasori squeezed his hand lightly. Deidara giggled softly, blushing.

Sasori pointed to the other side of the room. He blinked and looked to where Sasori is pointing. On that side of the room was strawberries all around. Red paint everywhere. Strawberries dumped in bowls of red paint. Paintings of strawberries. Strawberries nailed to a board, dripping. Everything was about strawberries.

Deidara blinked, staring in awe. It was beautiful all of it was beautiful. "W-wow..."

"I said I missed you."

He looked at Sasori with wide eyes. "You... did this because you missed me?"

Sasori nodded. "And because I love you."

Deidara grinned brightly and jumped at Sasori, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Ah! I love you too Sasori."

Sasori wrapped his arms around him. "You better."

He grinned. "Course love." He pecked his lips.

Sasori pecked his lips back. "What are you going to do about emo now?"

He sighed. "I have no idea... breaking up with him... Ahh it could be horrible."

"How about you do that somewhere where I can be close by just in case something happens?"

He nodded. "Good idea... But where?"

"Park?"

Deidara's eyes widened slightly. "Maybe not a place so... public."

"Why not?"

"If Sasuke snaps... he could hurt someone."

"And I don't want that someone to be you."

"Me neither, but I don't want it to be some innocent bystander either."

"I'll be close by. Let him try to hurt me."

"Alright..."

Sasori stroked Deidara's cheek. "It'll be fine."

He nodded. "Ok... I trust you."

"I trust you too. Now let's shower."

He giggled and nodded. "OK."

Sasori took his hand and moved to the bathroom. Deidara grinned and followed after him. Once there, they both started undressing. Sasori turned on the shower, putting their clothes in the corner. Deidara pulled the tie from his hair, shaking his head and letting it fall around him. Sasori stepped into the tub and under the showerhead. Deidara stepped in after him.

Sasori smiled at him and Deidara returned the smile, pressing himself close to Sasori, also under the flow of water. Sasori wrapped his arms around him. Deidara smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, kissing him softly. Sasori kissed him back. Deidara smiled into the kiss, stepping closer. He loved being around the redhead. He couldn't get enough of him. Sasori's hands move down his back and to his ass, grabbing it. Deidara squeaked, pulling their lips apart and blushing.

Sasori smiled at him. "I think you still have cum inside you."

He blushed deeper. "I probably do."

"Let me take it out." He slipped his finger inside of him.

Deidara gasped. "Ah... ok."

Sasori hummed lightly as he started cleaning out all the cum from inside of Deidara. Deidara giggled, leaning closer to Sasori. Sasori kissed his forehead, pulling his finger out when done. Deidara wiggled his butt a bit while Sasori blinked, eyeing him.

Deidara giggled. "It's all clean."

"I know." They smiled at each other. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Yay!"

He smiled and pecked Sasori's cheeks. Sasori pecked his lips before starting to wash Deidara. Deidara smiled at Sasori's hands on him. He decided to wash the redhead in return. Sasori let him, washing him before rinsing him. Deidara finished and washed him off as well. Sasori pecked his lips before turning off the water and they both stepped out.

Deidara shook his wet hair, running his fingers through it. Sasori handed him a towel and Deidara took it, drying off his body. Sasori did the same before putting conditioner in his hair and drying it like he always did. Deidara smiled at him, using the towel to dry his hair. Sasori took his comb, combing his hair before handing a brush to Deidara. Deidara took the brush with a smile and carefully brushed his hair.

Sasori watched him as he finally finished brushing his hair and grinned at Sasori, handing him the brush back. "Thanks."

Sasori took it with a smile. "You're welcome."

He patted his hair, deciding to leave it down. Sasori pushed a strand of blonde hair back out of his face. Deidara smiled at him.

"You're beautiful."

He blinked, blushing. "S-so are you."

"Of course." He smiled.

Deidara poked his cheek, giggling. "Oh so confident, little redhead."

Sasori smiled. "Little?"

His eyes widened for a second before he grinned. "Oh right. BIG redhead."

"That's more like it." Sasori grinned.

He shook his head at him smiling. "So. we're still naked... Can I borrow some clothes since you dirtied mine?"

Sasori chuckled. "Sure." He moved to his drawer and handed Deidara some shorts and a shirt.

Deidara smiled and took them. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sasori smiled, grabbing some shorts for himself.

Deidara dressed himself while Sasori slipped on the shorts before plopping down on his bed. Deidara bounced a bit before hopping on the bed next to Sasori.

Sasori wrapped his arms around him. "Hm... the last time you were on my bed we had just finished showering from after you had that puppet sex."

He blushed at the memory. "But I like... passed out not soon after." He snuggled up to him.

"I know."

He rolled his eyes. "Yea well... it's a precious memory for me. The talking with you after the sex... not just the sex..."

"It better be..."

He smiled. "Every moment with you is a precious memory."

"Glad it isn't a dream, ne?" The redhead smiled at him.

He nodded. "Very glad..."

"I'm glad too."

"Good."

Sasori looked at him, smiling. "Ah, how much money would you like by the way?"

He blinked. "I... I don't know. I mean... I feel so weird taking money from you..."

"You aren't taking it." Sasori shrugged. "I'm giving it to you."

He crinkled his nose. "Still feels weird..."

"How much?"

"I don't know."

"How much do you get paid?"

"Made... 9.75 an hour... plus tips."

"I see...hmm...I'll give you a thousand a week."

Deidara blinked before raising his head and meeting the redhead's eyes. "Dude... that's like... more then half of what I make a week..."

"So?"

He blinked. "I... don't need that much."

"Then be specific on what you need." Sasori shrugged.

"Ah... well... oh forget it..." He lay back down. "That'll be fine..."

"Alright." Sasori smiled.

Deidara snuggled up closer to him. Sasori let him, cuddling with him slightly. Deidara inhaled his scent and smiled. He loved being here, in Sasori's arms and he never wanted it to change. Sasori closed his eyes. He didn't want this to be a dream. He wanted this feeling to last forever... Deidara closed his eyes as well, falling asleep to the sound of Sasori's breathing and the warmth he emitted.

After only a few minutes, Sasori fell asleep. "I love you..." Those were the last words he said as he knocked out.

* * *

The next day around evening time, Sasuke walked into the restaurant. He looked around for Deidara, a bag of food in his hands for him.

Mikhail was writing down in a notebook at the register, annoyed. He had yet to find replacements for both Deidara and Sasori and it was getting pretty busy. He had to find someone fast... Sasuke walked over to him, patting his shoulder.

He looked up, blinking at the boy. He looked familiar but he couldn't place it. "How can I help you?" He asked, standing up straight.

"I'm looking for Deidara."

His face contorted into a scowl. "Sorry, but he's not here and he better never come back."

Sasuke blinked. "H-he got fired?"

He nodded. "He was such a good waiter too."

"Why was he fired!?"

He blinked at the boy. "Well... to put it bluntly..." He lowered his voice and bent down closer to him so no one else could hear. "I caught him and another employee... having a little too much fun in the freezer."

Sasuke froze, trying to register the words that he just heard. "Wh-wh-what?"

Mikhail sighed. "I know. I couldn't believe it either." He shook his head. "Deidara was such a good waiter. Never had a problem with him. I knew that redhead was trouble."

"Wait. Redhead?" He was growing very angry.

He nodded. "Sasori. He just started working here only a few weeks ago..." He looked the kid up and down. "You know them?"

"Yeah...Thanks..." Sasuke moved to the door of the restaurant. Mikhail tilted his head a the boy but just shrugged before going back to his work.

Sasuke threw the bag of lunch in the trash. He was feeling all different kinds of emotions; pain, sadness, betrayal, and especially anger. He wasn't going to take it out on Deidara. It wasn't him who he wanted. It was a certain redhead he wanted to make sure wouldn't see daylight once Sasuke was through with him.

* * *

Uh oh... Dare I say we're close to the end? OMG actually there is only one more part! Can you believe it? But don't be said. There IS a sequel! It's finished too and pretty well if I do say so myself. It's not as long as this nor as perverted but very good.

Anyway, please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	22. True Love in the End

Wow I can't believe this is the end. I want to thank everyone who has followed us till now. I'm sure this ending isn't exactly what everyone expects but it happens for a reason. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and read the small note at the end. We totally love you guys!!! Thanks so much!

Enjoy!

I also want to thank **Come Back To Me. **Thank you so much for reviewing every single little chapter! Hehe -huggles- Matt loves you so very much!! And he doesn't mind your spam reviewing. Makes me feel special.

* * *

Deidara ran his hands through his hair nervously. Sasuke was supposed to meet him here at the park. He was sitting on the bench, waiting for him to arrive. The blonde was growing anxious... But after quite a few minutes, Sasuke stepped up in front of the blonde. He was frowning deeply, hands balled up into a tight fist.

Deidara got to his feet quickly. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"Where is he?" He spat out angrily.

"Where is who?" Deidara said softly. He didn't want to anger Sasuke any more then he already was. "Sasuke? Why are you so angry? What happened?"

Sasuke glared at Deidara. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"

Deidara flinched backwards. "Who Sasuke? If you just tell me who then maybe I can answer you."

"THAT FUCKING REDHEAD YOU WERE FUCKING!"

Deidara's eyes widened to the point where they look like they might pop out of his head. "You... how did you..." He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He'd never seen Sasuke this angry before.

"YOU FUCKED HIM AND LOVED IT, RIGHT??!! WHERE IS HE?! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Deidara flinched. Sasuke knew.... He knew... before Deidara had a change to explain it to him. Now he'd never listen. "Sasuke... Please calm down. Let me explain."

"FUCK YOU! TELL ME WHERE HE FUCKING IS! YOU KNOW! I'M GOING TO YANK HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!!!"

Deidara's heart clenched. Sasuke hated him... "I don't know where he is...."

"LIAR! FUCKING LIAR! TELL ME!"

"I'm not lying! I don't know Sasuke!" He really didn't. Well... he knew Sasori was at the park. He just didn't know exactly where.

Sasuke stepped closer to Deidara. "Fucking tell me." He growled. He was willing to hurt Deidara to get answers...

Deidara took a step back, away from the boy. "Honestly, I don't know where he is. He could be home... or somewhere."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Deidara from his collar. "Lies. All lies. FUCKING LIAR!" Deidara squeaked, flinching away from Sasuke.

"I suggest you let him go." Sasori snapped, standing behind them. He was watching from behind the tree.

Sasuke dropped Deidara and turned to him, dark eyes filled with anger, glaring. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He charged at him.  
Sasori shook his head lightly, easily dodging and in one blow, one punch, He knocked Sasuke out.

Deidara blinked and stared at the limp Sasuke. He ran over to the unconscious boy and got on his knees, inspecting him. "You knocked him out..."

"He was getting too rowdy and tried to hurt you." The redhead shrugged.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've never seen him snap like that before..."

"He just doesn't like me. I guess that's why he did it. He's too unstable though. He needs more help than just a therapist."

He nodded. "What are we gonna do?"

"Mental institute."

"We're going to have to deal with his brother..."

"What do you mean?"

"He's 17, Sasori. His brother has to check him in. Not us."

"Ah, lovely.... sibling."

He nodded and pressed his palm to his forehead. "And... Itachi already hates me..."

"I'll tell him."

"Alright..."

"Now where does he live?" Sasori pointed at Sasuke.

He got to his feet. "I'll show you."

"Alright." He moved to Sasuke before picking him up. "Lets hurry, he can wake up any minute now."

He nodded and hurried off toward Sasuke's house with Sasori followed behind, Sasuke over his shoulder. After a few minutes they reached Sasuke's huge house. Deidara paused in front of it, staring up at it.

"This it?" Sasori stopped next to him.

Deidara nodded, swallowing hard. "Let's go." He made his way up to the door, Sasori behind him. Deidara took a deep breath before ringing the door bell.

After a few minutes the big door opens to reveal a tall raven haired man with dark eyes. His eyes landed on Deidara and they narrowed slightly. Then they landed on Sasori and they narrowed some more. Then he noticed his brother. His eyes shot back to Deidara. "What is this?"

"He went psycho so I knocked him out." Sasori said lightly as he handed Sasuke to him.

Itachi carefully took his brother into his arms. "Psycho??"

"He wanted to kill me. He needs help."

He blinked, his eyes focusing on the blonde that was looking down. "Why did he want to kill you?"

"Because he can't get what he wants." The redhead shrugged. "He needs help fast or he'll end up really killing someone and going to jail."

Itachi sighed. "I knew this would happen eventually. Thank you for bringing him to me."

"You're welcome." Itachi nodded to the redhead before moving back and closing the door.

"That was easy."

Deidara sighed and nodded at him. "Too easy..."

"I just have my way with people." He smiled.

Deidara smiled at him. "I'm glad Sasuke's finally going to get the help he needs."

"Hmhm."

He started to walk away from the house. "So... Thanks."

Sasori walked next to him. "You're welcome." He took his hand. "Now what am I to you?"

Deidara smiled and walked closer to him, squeezing his hand. "My lover. My boyfriend. Anything you want to be."

"How about I'm yours." He swung their hands lightly. "Forever and ever."

He nodded, grinning. "And i'm yours. Forever and ever. Deal?"

"Deal." Sasori smiled. "Ne, Dei?"

"Hm?"

"If you cheat on me, I'll yank off your dick."

He blinked. "I would never."

"Better not."

"Aw! No one's more intoxicating then you." He grabbed Sasori's arm with his hand, pulling them closer.

"And no ones bigger." The redhead gave him a smirk.

He giggled. "True"

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"Now let's go home and have crazy sex!"

He giggled and bounced up and down. "Ok!"

Sasori smiled sweetly at him, swinging there hands more as he walked. He was in love. He had Dei all to himself. His Dei and no ones else's. He was happy. Truly madly deeply.

Deidara returned the sweet smile. He was worried about Sasuke... but most of all, he was happy. Happier then he's ever been. And it was because of Sasori. He was finally truly in love and never wanted the feeling to go away.

* * *

So yup, that's the end. Don't forget to review!!

And you just HAVE to check out the sequel if you really liked this. It's not as kinky and about sex as this one was so it is different. But it's about Sasuke and the boy finally finding the one for him. It's SasuXNaru and of course there is drama in it. It won't be as long as this one... atleast I don't think. But please check it out of you want to know what happens to Sasuke. Deidara and Sasori show up in it too a few times. It's called **End of Heartache**. It should be up within the next few days so look out for it.

Thanks so much!

+Matt+


End file.
